Iggy Expirement
by Preddy's.Girl.Scarlett
Summary: <html><head></head>Before walking away she whispered. "I was made for destruction, people change like I did, for you. I was so stupid." What would happen if Iggy was taken not Angel? here's what I think! R&R!  DISCONTINUED</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is i just want to say the begining isn't like the book because well I don't have the book with me now so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: MR's not mine**

Iggy's POV

I sleepily walked down the stairs. As I got off the stairs I bumped into a table. "Who moved the table?"

I heard Max from the kitchen. "Sorry, Ig, I forgot."

Now I know what you're thinking why does someone need to tell me where the table is? Well that's because I'm blind. But I wasn't born this way. It was an "accident" that some scientists, or as we call them Whitecoats, caused. They were trying to improve my vision, but that was when I was about five.

I'm fourteen now and live with my family; Max she's 14, the leader and our mom. Fang he's 14 her second in command. Nudge she's 12 the motor mouth. Gazzy he's 9, my best friend. And Angel she's 7, the mind reader.

Let me explain we're not normal we have wings. We were born in a lab until we escaped with one of the scientists. Two years ago he left he hasn't come back so we assumed he's dead. End of story.

I walk into the kitchen and hear Max "Fang, will you quit that?"

"Quit what? Breathing."

At that moment I heard Gazzy's steps coming into the kitchen. "Max, what's for breakfast?"

"Um, it's a surprise."

I snorted. "Right, I'll make eggs."

Gazzy and Fang both went to set up the table, I heard Max walk out. "I'll go wake the girls."

( ( ( ( ( ) ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( )

We all sat at the table Angel was the first to speak. "Max, can we go strawberry picking today?"

I heard Max respond. "Sure sweetie."

Gazzy spoke next. "I'll go with you Angel." Then he farted causing everyone to groan. Fang got up. "I'm done."

"I'll go to seems like we all need the fresh air." Nudge said.

Max got up. "It's settled then. We're all going."

( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( )

We all walked to the strawberry fields and Gazzy and Angel ran to the strawberries with a basket in one hand.

I heard Angel. "Max can we bake a cake?"

Before Max could respond I spoke up first. "Yeah, that'll be the day Max learns to bake. I'll make it Angel."

Beside me I heard someone talking. "Hey, I may not be such a great cook but I can kick your ass and don't you forget It." It took me a moment to realize it wasn't Max talking but Gazzy imitating her voice. We all started laughing.

That is until I heard a chopper but by then it was too late because Angel screamed. I knew by the sound of it we were surrounded. I heard Max yell. "Ari."

And everyone started fighting. I hit one in the chest and knocked him down. Another came at me from behind but I elbowed him in the face but he didn't stop. He kicked me in the in the chest knocking the wind out of me. when it was too late I heard one coming behind me and hitting me it the back of the head knocking me out.

I woke up and tried to look around but since I was blind it did me no good. "You awake?"

I turned to where the voice was at but I didn't recognize it. "Do I know you?" I asked.

She replied, she sounded about my age 14. "No but I know who you are. They brought you here a couple hours ago, my real name's Isis but call me Rebel, that's what people call me I have no clue why though."

I laughed hearing the innocent tone in her voice. "It's nice to meet you Rebel. So do you really know who I am?" she nodded. "How?"

She thought for a second. "Well, they told me your name and well everyone here's heard of you and your flock. Do you know where they are?"

I shook my head. "Last I saw them was at our house. They'll probably come after me."

As soon as I said that the door opened. Two people came in. "Good Morning, Rebel. Iggy I see you've met Rebel, she's like you and the flock."

I gripped the bars on the cage. "What do you mean like my flock?"

Before they had a chance to answer she did. "I have wings like you."

I just sat there not saying a word. The other spoke "Well, Rebel it's time for your testing to begin." That voice I recognized but it couldn't be he was dead.

I heard her cage door open and she stepped out. As the door closed I heard her ask them a question "Do you think I could give him his sight back?"

Max's POV

We all got back into the house without a word. I slumped into a chair and didn't look at anyone's eyes._ How could I let this happen?_

Angel came to hug me. "Max it wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could do." She was crying.

Nudge came up next to her with Gazzy by her side. "Max what are we going to do? How are we going to find him?" I closed my eyes.

"I don't know Nudge. I have no idea where he is."

"We all know where they took him." I heard Fang and turned to look at him leaning against the wall.

Nudge turned to him. "And where's that?"

I looked at her and sighed. "The School."

**Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I will continue the story although it might take some time to update next time i've finished this chapter ENJOY! by the way At the very end if you've already read Angel Expirement you don't have to read Max's POV. Her meeting with Dr. M will be the same. besides I still don't have the book with me so I don't rememder exactly what happened.**

**MR's not mine. **

Iggy's POV

I planned to ask Rebel what she meant after she came back. It was a long wait but after what seemed hours they finally brought her back.

I heard the steps coming it this direction and the cage door opening but I didn't talk until the footsteps where gone. As if reading my mind Rebel spoke. "They're gone, Iggy. You can talk."

I nodded but couldn't find the words. Finally I spit it out. "Can you really make me see again?"

"Yeah, I can. Do you want me to?" She asked hesitantly.

I swallowed. "How?"

I could feel her looking at me, trying to find the right words. "They did something to me. Gave me powers, I guess you can call it, to survive. One of those powers is to heal not just myself but others. Come here I'll show you."

I got closer to her cage. "This isn't going to hurt, right?"

She laughed at the panic in my voice. "It's healing not pain. Now close your eyes." I closed my eyes and she put one of her hands on them. "Now this will take about two minutes."

A while later she dropped her hand from my eyes to grab mine. "Now open your eyes." I did as she said and opened them. As soon as I did my hand went up to cover my eyes because of light. But as they adjusted I could see Rebel in front of me.

She was beautiful. She had long black hair that she kept out of her face, her eyes were hazel and her skin was pale white, she was wearing a hospital gown. She was smiling and I found myself smiling with her. "I take it you can see."

I laughed. "Yes I can see, Thank you Rebel."

Our laughter was cut off by the door opening. Two Whitecoats came in, one I recognized as Jeb, the other I didn't know. Without a word they opened our cage doors and two guard Erasers grabbed us by the arms and led us to a room. They left Rebel in there and closed the door; we went to the room next door. Inside was that type of one-way glass and on the other side was Rebel.

I turned to Jed and saw that he had a worried look on his face. "What's about to happen?" I asked in a neutral voice.

It was the other scientist who answered me. "This is a test to see how well she can fight. If she survives it will be a miracle."

I watched as the two farthest walls disappeared and twenty Erasers attached her. Where the walls disappeared there was now a maze. She outran them easily and the ones that caught up to her she took out but she was getting tired and they were all gaining on her. She stopped at a dead end and turned to face the fifteen erasers left. The closest one jumped at her and not five seconds later he as on the floor his neck snapped. She looked at the others and there as a grin in on her face that would have scared anyone. Two more leaped at her and she moved out of the way quickly. She jumped at the closest one and kicked it in the chest which sent it flying in the opposite direction. She landed in a crouched position and then all of them attacked at once, she blocked every blow and soon none where left standing. I just watched in amazement while the Whitecoats took their notes.

They opened her door and she walked out like nothing happened. Jeb opened the door out of our room but instead of taking us back to our cages they led us into a medium sized room and closed the door behind us.

I looked at the room and saw that it had two beds one on either wall. I looked at Rebel and saw she was just as confused as I was. "Why are we here?"

I shrugged and just went to sit on the bed to the left. She went to the other one and sat on it with her head against the wall and closed her eyes. Neither of us spoke at first and I closed my eyes too but when I opened them I saw she was staring at me with curiosity.

After a while she asked in a whisper. "What's it like, to live in the outside?"

I stared at her. "You've never been out of here."

She shook her head. "No, at least I don't think I've ever been out. I don't remember much from my childhood."

"Well…" I started not knowing how to explain. "I guess it was great not having to go through these tests but I don't know how else to describe it since I was blind and we only lived in one place."

She nodded understanding. "I've always wanted to be free but I can't escape they make sure of it."

I stared at her and finally got the courage to ask her something bugging me. "If you're a good fighter why don't you try to escape?"

She smiled a sad smile. "I don't know I've never tried it something always keeps me here."

We lay down but before I fell asleep I spoke to her bone last time. "I'm going to make sure you know what it feels like to be free. I promise."

(You don't have to read this next part if you want. It's going to be exactly like the Angel Experiment in when Max meets Ella.)

Max's POV

Fang, Nudge and I were flying on our way to the School. I had decided that Angel and Gazzy should stay home incase Iggy somehow got out. We landed in a small house near the Mountains and found something to eat inside. We fell asleep in the couches and woke up in the morning and took off as fast as we could, we had to get to the School quickly before they did something to Iggy.

We were flying over Arizona when with my incredible raptor-vision I saw what looked like a girl surrounded by three guys. Fang saw what I was looking at and I just told him to meet me at Lake Mead.

I landed on a building next to them and tucked in my wings, I stood behind them and the girl turned to look at me with wide eyes.

The guys looked at me and I grinned. "Three against one, that seems fair." I immediately attacked them and after the first one fell I told the girl to run.

Just as she left the main one pulled out a gun and I ran into the forest.

After hours I saw a house and walked towards it, one of the guys had managed to shoot me in the arm. As I got closer I saw the girl I saved outside of the house, she had a dog with her.

I walked closer, remembering one of the guys called her Ella. "Ella?"

She looked at me and smiled then she saw my arm. "Oh my god, are you okay? What happened?"

"One of the guys shot me."

She walked to the porch. "Mom, this girl needs help!"

She waved me over and I took a deep breath and went in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Now here's the hard/confusing part (for me at least) without Iggy this sucks.**

**MR's JP's not mine.**

Angel's POV

We sat in the table, I was listening to Gazzy thinking about how he wished he could be with Max.

_It's not fair Iggy's my best friend we have as much right to be there as they do._

"Look Gazzy, we're here because it's too dangerous to go with them. It's safer if we're here." I tried to calm him down.

He looked at me with disbelieving eyes. "But Angel, they know we're here so how can it be any safer if we stay here than to go with them."

I stayed quiet, I hadn't thought of that.

Gazzy continued. "We have to find a way to defend ourselves. We don't have any protection."

I shook my head. "What are we supposed to do?"

"We'll make bombs. You can warn me if there are Erasers near us." He grinned.

I grinned too and nodded. "Let's do it."

(_)

We made as many bombs as we could. We head our ready to attack.

They were all in the forest, in a camp. We quietly snuck into the trees above and I looked at each other. He pulled out his biggest bomb and prepared to fly away once he dropped it. I gave him a thumbs up and crouched down ready to leap into the air. He stretched out the arm with the bomb and counter to three. _One… Two… Three._

He dropped the bomb and we instantly took to the sky. The Erasers didn't even look up as the bomb landed on the floor. We watched as they all blew up. All I could think about was how Iggy would have loved this.

We landed in a cabin not far from the house. Gazzy was grinning. "THAT WAS AWSOME!"

I was about to respond when we heard a creak in the front door. We turned to the door is time to see a shadow behind it. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

We heard the doorknob shake and knew it was only seconds before they came. I looked at Gazzy our eyes met. He nodded his head. _Jump on three._

Behind us the door crashed open and three Erasers came in grinning. "You have nowhere to run."

As soon as he lunged we jumped to the air and flew as fast as we could. Gazzy took something out of his backpack and threw it to the cabin, the impact was so great we were pushed back. I looked over at Gazzy. "You know we just caused a major forest fire."

He looked at me and shrugged. "At least we got rid of the mutts." _Where do we go now?_

I looked at him with determination in my eyes. "We have to find Max."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, you have my boredom to blame for this chapter, unless you like it them thank it.**

**Oh my it's Fang!**

**Fang: 'sup.**

**Me: Aren't you forgeting something?**

**Fang: No.**

**Me: *hits Fang upside the head* THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Fang: FINE! Scarlett Mist does not own Max. That would be wierd to own another girl.**

**Boredom: You should have gotten Iggy to do this.**

**Me: I know, RIGHT? **

Iggy's POV

I woke up to find Rebel gone. I was really worried about her, even if she could take care of herself. I sat on the bed thinking about what the flock could have been doing right now. I wondered if they were on their way, if they were even alive.

Before my thoughts could lead me to that Jeb came in and lead me to the same room Rebel had been in yesterday. He closed the door, at first everything was quiet then I heard Rebel behind me. "IGGY RUN!" I could see that there were at least fifty Erasers behind her, all thirsty for blood.

As soon as she was near me she grabbed my arm and ran as fast as she could. We reached the end and they had stopped waiting for directions. We heard it over the speaker. "Subject 13, Subject 7 you are to fight them until you or them are defeated."

I turned and saw that Rebel was crouched on the floor ready to attack. She jumped at the first one and took it down easily, one went to attack her from behind but I attacked him just in time. Rebel and I immediately got back to back and started attacking as many erasers as possible. Ten minutes later they were all on the floor.

She looked at me and smiled. "Nice teamwork."

The door opened and three Whitecoats came in all with clipboards in hand. "Congratulations you are both excellent together." The first one spoke.

I turned to look at the one behind him, Jeb. He was looking at Rebel and she was looking at him almost as if they were having a conversation.

She looked at me and just frowned like she wanted to tell me something but if she did she didn't say.

They walked us back to the room and closed the door as soon as they were gone Rebel broke down crying on the floor. I ran to her and held her in my arms. "Rebel, what's wrong?"

She pushed me away and walked to her bed. "I should have never met you, Iggy. This wasn't supposed to happen."

I looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

She stretched her wings out and for the first time I saw they were red with the bottom feathers black. "We can't let your friends rescue you, they'll die, we'll die. We have to stop them before they get to close."

I took a deep breath and walked to my bed. "How do you know this'll happen?"

She stood and walked to over to my bed. "Iggy promise me something." She sat next to me. "No matter what, you and your family come first."

I nodded. "I promise." She yawned and l laughed. "I guess kicking Eraser butt can really get to you."

She laughed. "You know this is the first time I've ever really laughed."

She stood up. "Rebel, how _do_ you know what's going to happen?"

She turned back to me. "I told you I have certain skills that help me survive; one of those is having conversations with my other people in my mind." _Good night, Iggy._

She walked to her bed and lay down but with her eyes still open. _Do you miss them?_

_Who?_

_Your flock._

_Yes but I want them to be safe._

_What were their names?_

_Max; she was the leader. Fang; her second-in-command. Nudge; she was the motor-mouth. Gazzy; he was my best friend. And Angel; the baby in the family and also the mind-reader._

_You know you're the only person I've ever met that I don't hate; everyone always wants something from me._

_Well I don't want anything from you._

_I know but I wish I could at least remember who I was before this, even If I can't go back._

_Why can't you go back?_

_Because the only thing I didn't forget was that before I came here I killed someone._

_Who?_

_My brother, but I don't even remember how. I just remember seeing him on the floor a pool of blood surrounding him and I was just standing over him crying covered in his blood. _

_Do you remember his name?_

At first she didn't answer I thought she must have fallen asleep but she answered. _His name was Nicholas. Nicholas Shepard._

I could hear her crying. I stood up and walked to her bed. She hugged me and we both sat on the bed with her head in my shoulder. "I don't know what happened. I loved him so much that I would have done anything for him."

I hugged her tighter. "Shh, It's okay. How do you know it wasn't them who killed him?"

She looked me in the eye, hers full of hatred. "If they killed him I will make sure to destroy them."

Rebel's POV

That night I went to bed in Iggy's arms. Of course I couldn't sleep in peace. It was my only memory, my last memory, of my brother. He was my age which made him my twin brother but that was all I knew about him. We were only four but we were ten times smarter than any teenager.

_We were running in the hallway trying to get out. I could hear the Erasers behind us. I turned to look at him, the moment I saw him I knew we weren't going to make it._

_His black hair covered his face but there was no hiding how he felt, he was terrified. We stopped in a dead end and turned but it was too late the Erasers were there. _

_They took me one way and him the other. I tried to break free but there was nothing I could do they dragged me into a room._ Everything after that is blurry. Up until his death.

_I held my hand to my cheek and saw the tears, I was crying but I didn't know why._

_I looked down and saw why, it was him on the floor. There was blood all over him and you couldn't hide the knife wound in him stomach. I tried to stop the bleeding but I knew it was too late he had lost too much. He had no pulse and he wasn't breathing. I lost him, my only family. I lost Nick._

The memory stopped there. But not tonight there was more to it.

_I looked at him and pulled his hair out of his eyes. They were still open, they were a dark brown almost black. I put my hand over them and closed them. I closed my eyes and lay down next to him, not caring if anyone found me. Nothing mattered anymore, he was gone. There was nothing they could do to me that would hurt me as much as this. _

I guess after a while they came to get me but I never knew what they did to his body. I always knew it was my fault; I was the one who decided to escape. I just wish I knew what truly caused his death.

I guess Iggy felt when I woke up because he opened his eyes. He looked worried. "What's wrong?" he asked me.  
>He held a hand to my cheek and I saw there were tears. Mine.<p>

"It was just a nightmare. Don't worry I'll be fine." I gave him a reassuring smile.

He didn't look convinced. "What was it about?"

I was still in his arms and I got up not meeting his eyes. "It was nothing."

He walked to me. "If it was nothing you wouldn't be crying."

I wiped my eyes. "It was about my brother. The day he died. My last memory of him, it was like it was the first time I was alive because after that I remembered everything. If it wasn't for me I'd still have him."

He took my chin in his hand and I looked up at him. "It wasn't your fault you wanted out and he got it, at least he isn't stuck in here."

I looked in his eyes and he could probably see the hurt in mine. "Iggy, you don't have his face stuck in your mind. Before today I didn't even remember how he looked, before this dream he was just a memory but now that I know what he looked like. I saw how scared he was. I saw his lifeless body in the ground, I didn't remember how I felt about him until now." He trapped me in a hug and I cried into his shirt, covering it with my tears.

He patted my back. "Shh, that doesn't matter anymore. You brother wouldn't have wanted you to blame yourself for his death." My crying was calming down.

We stood like that for what seemed like hours. I finally stopped crying and went to sit down on one bed. He came and sat next to me. "We need to get you out of here, Iggy. Once your friends are close by they'll release you and once you track them they'll catch you, unless…" God no, not that.

He looked at me and noticed I didn't intend to finish my sentence. "Unless what?"

I shook my head. "The point is we have to get you out, and for that we need a plan."

**Boredom: Review if you want the next chapter.**

**Me: Don't be pushy. I'll post it either way.**

**Fang:*whispers* That's what she says now but wait till she gets mad at someone and takes it out on others.**

**Me: I heard that! Seriously, What happened to the Fang who shares his feelings?**

**Fang: What do you expect! You brainwashed my sister, don't think I haven't read the other story * Turns to reader* Let me tell you what she plans to d-**

**Me: *puts hand over Fang's mouth* Shut up or I'll Kill you! If they want to know about my story other story they can read it! This has nothing to do with it!**

**Boredom: *Turns to reader* Please just review. It makes her happy. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, and welcome to the Iggy Expirement.**

**Iggy: Hurry up and get to the chapter already!**

**Me: Don't rush me or I'll start telling them about my day.**

**Iggy: FINE! scarlett mist does not own MR.**

**Me: Well I don't want to keep you waiting and I think I figured out why he's hurrying me soo after your done tell me if you figured it out too!**

Rebel's POV

**In the morning**

Right after we woke up they took Iggy out for some testing. This was my chance, if I was going to save them I had to do this. Before the Whitecoat closed the door I grabbed his left arm.

He looked at me, confused. I spoke in a whisper. "I want to talk to the Director, It's about the offer." He nodded but didn't say anything, he just walked off.

About five minutes later the door opened and Iggy came in. He looked tired. "You okay?" I asked him.

He nodded and sat down on the other bed but the Whitecoat didn't leave. The "Guard" behind him was listening to his earpiece.

He looked at me and grinned.

The scientist spoke up. "You wanted to talk to the Director?" he asked.

I looked at him and nodded. "Yes sir." I could feel Iggy's eyes on me.

The Whitecoat looked at me them Iggy. "Both or by yourself?"

I kept myself from looking at Iggy. "By myself."

The guy nodded. "Very well come with me."

I stood up and quickly exited the room. As the door closed I saw Iggy looking at me with disbelief.

I couldn't help but feel guilty if things ended badly I could become his enemy. I would never want that.

_God Isis, what are you thinking?_

_Jeb, get OUT of my head! _I closed my eyes, focusing on blocking him out.

Unfortunately he didn't get the message. _Isis, you're making a big mistake. You don't even know him._

I opened my eyes again. _I know he has a family that means the world to him and he would do anything to keep them safe._

I could almost hear him sigh._ Yes but he can do something to protect them and you don't have to get involved._

_Jeb, he's my only friend I'm not going to let them kill him! _I almostyelled it out.

_You were meant to be a survivor, a warrior, not a sacrifice for one person._

I was losing my patience. _Look Jeb, I wasn't made to be anything. I was supposed to be normal but all of you took that away from me._

His tone changed, softened. _You can't change anything. I'm sorry for what you've gone through but you still shouldn't do this._

_I'm sorry Jeb. I'm doing this even if I have to sell my soul to the devil. _He cut off the mental link as I approached the door.

I noticed only the Whitecoat was with me now the "guard" had left.

The Whitecoat opened the door for me and I stepped in. The door shut behind me and I was left alone with her, our "creator". More like psychotic b****.

Her office was two black couches and a desk by the window. I took in my surroundings. She's looking out the window her back facing me.

She didn't turn around. "So you came to take the offer?" She asked.

I wanted to kill her so bad but stayed calm. "I will but with conditions."

She looks at me a smirk on her lips. "And what exactly are these conditions and why are you suddenly interested?"

"First I need to know what are you planning to do with Iggy?" I don't answer the question.

"So he's the reason." She responds.

I nodded. "If you leave him alone I'll join you."

She walked to her desk and gestures for you to sit. "Well Isis, I'm sorry but that's not possible. We can't just let him go."

I knew she was going to say that. "Well then don't play with me I know exactly what you want to do and I'll take any alternative."

That was the wrong thing to say. "I can promise that none of them will get physically hurt." She grins.

She stood and walked to me. I closed my eyes knowing there was no alternative. "What do I do now?"

I stood and looked at her carefully trying to read her. "Now you just go back to Iggy and we'll take care of everything. Just don't tell him."

I walked to the door but before I leave I turn around and face her. "You people took everything from me, I won't let you do the same to him." I closed the door and the Whitecoat takes me back to the room.

Iggy's was waiting for me, staring at the door.

I walked to my bed but didn't say anything. _Oh god what have I done?_

The door closed but I still didn't talk to him. I didn't know what to say.

He finally breaks the silence. "What was that about?"

I put my head on my knees. "Nothing."

I heard him walking over to me but still didn't move. "Rebel, what's wrong?" he sat down next to me and rubbed my back between the wings.

"Iggy, you're my only friend but you have people you love and you made a promise to me. So please don't ask." He probably noticed the pleading look in my eyes because he didn't push it.

"Rebel, please tell me something." He looked me in the eyes. "Why do I feel so close to you?"

I looked away but didn't answer him. After a minute he softly turned my face to look at him. "I don't know why but you shouldn't. Friendship and trust always leads to betrayal."

I could feel the tears in my eyes. He hugged me. "Rebel, you need to learn how to trust people. Not everyone's out to hurt you."

I sighed. "I know but there's always someone you can't trust."

He stopped hugging me. "Rebel, there's something I want to do." He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips.

"What was that for?" I asked him, smiling.

He put his hand against my cheek. "That was in case I don't make it out of this hell alive."

I pulled his head down to meet mine. Our lips touched like last time but now it was deeper, unfortunately the need of oxygen pulled us apart. He was grinning. "What was that for?" he asked me.

I grinned. "That's in case I don't get out of here alive."

**Me: *Iggy and Rebel sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G* Haha you two love eachother!**

**Iggy: Now I get why your best friend got annoyed by us!**

**Rebel: Hey at least we have someone to love unlike you! :P**

**Me: It's a choice to be single : (**

**Iggy & Rebel: SURE! *both dissapear***

**READ THIS! **

**V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V **

**Me: Please just review! Gimme a cute couple name for Iggy & Rebel. Also I need some Fully human OC's for this story and two or three bird-kids. I'm not going to tell you what for but if you're one of the firsts to give me one I'll add them you can also give them at the most two powers. **

**Just remember to add these things:**

**Full name**

**Age**

**Personality (Gender, hair color, eye color? nice, mean, shy, slut or emo? fashion sense? dating or single? If they're dating someone tell me about them and anything else you can think of) **

**How they look?**

**Can I kill them? ( yes the humans too)**

**If they're human can I mutate them?**

**Are they Friends or Enemies? **

**Are they Hyper? Sane? Random? **

**Remember the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update. AND IF YOU THINK THAT I'LL CONTINUE THIS STORY IF YOU DON'T HELP ME OUT THIS STORY IS FINISHED! I NEED AT LEAST THREE OC'S! I'm okay if you add more than one, so remember HELP ME!**

**Rebel: Yeah she usually doesn't beg so this is a first for her. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Seriously not even one person reviewed, I'm really disapionted but I'm too nice so here's the next Chapter. You guys realy need to give me ideas for characters because i'm coming up with a blank. Oh and if you submit a bird-kid I need to know what flock they're in Max's of the smaller one Rebel's. **

**After this chapter there's one more so I won't need the characters immediatly but it's still something to think about.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max of her flock.. hell if someone submits a character I won't own it either. **

Iggy's POV

After I kissed Rebel we went to sleep. She slept in my arms but I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about the flock and how I could stop them from coming.

If Rebel was right, as soon as they were close enough they too would be captured possibly even killed.

I was not going to let that happen. I finally started to drift off when all of a sudden the doors opened and five Erasers walked in. They pulled me and Rebel to our feet and started dragging us out of the room.

I looked over at Rebel but she wasn't paying attention she was focusing straight ahead, she looked really worried.

They stopped at a door and opened it revealing two metal tables. Rebel gasped and I turned to her, she had a dart on her neck. Before I could react I felt a pain in my neck and fell to the floor before I passed out.

**(_Line won't show up_) **

I woke up to find myself back in the room. I looked around and saw that Rebel was still out cold.

I slowly got up making sure I was okay. I noticed there was a pain in my back but ignored it. I walked over to her bed and gently shook her.

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up. She flinched. "Oww, why does my back hurt?"

I looked at her. "Yours does too?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Rebel, let me see your wings."

She's extends her wings and turns around. I didn't notice anything until I looked carefully. Her wings were a bit different. "Try moving your wings a bit." I told her.

I stepped back and she flapped her wings I noticed they were more flexible. She turned to look at me. "What did they do to them?"

I touched the tip of one of her wings. "It looks like the messed with the bones and changed their shape. You see they're more flexible."

She nodded. "Let me see yours." I turned around and took my shirt off. She touched the tip of my wing and trailed her fingers to the bottom. "They operated on your wings, too. They look different than normal wings, but why would they do this?"

Before I could give her an answer the doors opened and three Whitecoats came in. One was Jeb but I didn't recognize the other two. One had Blonde hair the other was older and had gray hair.

I quickly put my shirt on. "What do want?" I asked keeping my voice neutral.

Jeb spoke first. "You want answers and we came too give them to you. The reason we operated on your wings is because now you'll be able to hide them better."

The blonde one spoke next. "We think you should also know why you are so attached to Isis or Rebel as she's known to you."

Before I could respond Rebel spoke. "Okay, why is he so attached to me?"

This time the gray haired one spoke. "Because you two, as different as you are, were meant for each other."

I snorted. "We were meant for each other. You have got to be kidding me."

Jeb looked at me with a serious expression. "This is no laughing matter. Isis you believe me, right?"

I looked at Rebel, who was standing right behind me. She looked shocked. "How can this be, Jeb? This isn't possible and you know It." She looked like she was about to cry.

Before Jeb could say anything the blonde one spoke. "Oh we assure you it can be very possible." He had a smirk on his lips.

"I'm guessing that's not the only reason you decided to come see us." I said looking at the blonde one.

"No." He responded. "Your friends are approaching and soon you'll have to make a choice. Your new little friend" he gestured to Rebel. "Or your family."

**(_POOR LINE_)**

Rebel's POV

_No, this can't be happening. Not again. _I thought to myself. The last time this had happened I had ended up in a lot of pain. Not physical but emotional, he had chosen me not his family. They were all dead, because of me.

"No" I stepped in front of Iggy. "Not again. Never again."

I heard Iggy from behind. "What do you mean again?"

I sighed. "You made a promise, that's all you have to know."

Now only three of us were left in the room. Me, Iggy and the blond Whitecoat, also known as Drake.

Drake laughed a humorless laugh. "So you expected this?"

I could feel the tears forming. "Of course I expected this; you think I don't know. I'm always the bait."

Iggy stepped beside me. "This has happened before?"

"Why don't you tell him? I'm sure he's dying to know." Drake said grinning.

"I would but I don't depress people, you do Drake, I thought you knew that." I said containing my anger.

He was about to respond but the other Whitecoats returned. "They're about five miles away. We need to do this now." Dr. Thomas, the gray-haired one, told Drake.

Drake nodded. "Very well" he turned to the Erasers. "Take them."

The Erasers quickly surrounded us, all holding guns pointed at us. Without a word they walked us out the room at least two on each side. _Jeb, what's going on?_

_Isis, it's time he has to make a choice. There's no more delaying this._

_He doesn't have a choice to make he's going to choose them he promised._

_This is much different from last time. It he chooses them he can die._

Before I could ask him what he meant we were thrown on the floor into a room. I tried to stand but stopped when I saw who was standing over me. "Good afternoon, Isis."

I stayed in a crouch and looked at the barrel of the gun. "Good afternoon, Director."

She looked over at Iggy and smiled. "You must be Iggy." He nodded but kept his mouth shut. "Well if you don't know why you're here it will all be explained soon enough."

She moved back giving me space to stand. I got up slowly. "That won't be necessary, mam. We know why we're here."

By this time Iggy was also up. She walked over to him and smiled. "Great. Now tell me, who do you choose? Do you want to let your family live; meaning you end your life along with Isis.? Or do you want to live and save her; meaning you kill your family?"

**(_Line come out come out wherever you are_) **

Iggy's POV

"Great. Now tell me, who do you choose? Do you want to let your family live; meaning you end your life along with Isis.? Or do you want to live and save her; meaning you kill your family?" She asked me with a smile.

_Is she serious? _I thought to myself.

_Yes she is. Now answer her. You made a promise, keep it. _Rebelanswered.

I looked over at her and she gave me a small nod. I looked back at the Director. "I choose my family, always."

She nodded looking at me with pity. "Very well." She looked over at Isis. Their eyes met for a moment; soon she looked away, looking at one of the Erasers. "Kill her; I'll take care of him."

He nodded and walked over to Rebel, pulling out his gun. I looked back at the Director with the barrel of the gun against my chest.

_If you can hear me Angel, I love you guys. Good-bye, I'll never forget you. _

I heard the guns go off, I saw the Eraser standing over Rebel, blood coming out of her chest.

I was still alive but it was hard to breath. I heard something. _No Iggy, don't leave us._

I knew it was Angel but they were too late, Rebel and I were dying and I could never live with myself if I survived and she didn't.

The Director left immediately and a few seconds later the door flew open and the flock ran in just as I closed my eyes, permanently.

**Oh no Iggy's dying! And he'll stay dead if you don't review! So if you want to know what'll happen Review & Submitt a character!**

**Iggy: But I'm right here!**

**Me: Shut up Iggy! People please submitt a character, even a name will do!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, I'm so sorry for not updating earlier but I've been too caught up with my school. I'm in all Honors classes and I'm in my last weeks of shool before I go to highschool. But I'll find some time in there to update even if it takes a couple of days.**

**Anyway Thanks to MyNameIsNot for reviewing and XXXxSmIlEyMe123xXXX for giving me characters, I'm going to use them all next chapter. **

Angel's POV

_I choose my family, always._

When I heard that I knew we were too late, we were minutes away from the room he was in when we heard the gunshots.

Just before we heard it I heard Iggy in my mind. _If you can hear me Angel, I love you guys. Good-bye, I'll never forget any of you._

I screamed and ran faster through the hallway. I looked at Max next to me. _We're too late._

We ran faster, I was in the lead following his thoughts but they were growing weak. He was looking at the girl next to him the girl that sacrificed herself for us, for _his _family. He loved her, he could see the blood pooling around her.

_It's too late for her, too late for her brother, too late to keep my promise. She'll never see the outside of this hellhole. _Hewasgrowingweak. His thoughts were disappearing.

_No Iggy. _I thought. _Don't leave us._

I stopped and pulled open the door. He was there lying in a pool of his own blood. Five feet from him was the girl, also lying in her own blood.

He was still alive but not for long. I could tell he was leaving, he had given up altogether.

Max was at his side immediately, Fang was on the other side. Nudge was crying with Gazzy not looking at his body. I just stood there; time seemed to slow down around me.

I looked around and found the girl her eyes were still open and her breathing was ragged. She saw me looking and her head turned slightly in my direction, without thinking I walked over to her.

I immediately noticed the tears in her eyes. I grabbed her hand in mine. "Who did this?" I asked tears falling from my eyes.

She didn't speak out loud but I heard her. _The director, she made him choose._

_Choose what? _I asked her.

_Not what, _who_? All of you or me but there was no choice I made him choose all of you. I'm sorry I didn't know they would do this to him, she promised he'd be safe I gave up everything for him. _She squeezed my hand softly.

I squeezed back._ It's not your fault. Did you give him his sight back?_

She smiled. _Yes. I'm Rebel by the way._

I felt her hand weaken and she closed her eyes. I gave her one last message. _He loved you._

_I did too._

I knew she was gone her thoughts were no longer there. I turned and saw Max her head was resting against Fang's shirt, sobbing. Even Fang had tears in his eyes. Next to them was Iggy's body.

I walked over to Iggy's body on the floor. His eyes were closed almost like he was sleeping except for the blood covering him. I hugged his body not caring if I got blood all over me. "Iggy, she really loved you." I wiped my tears away and closed my eyes finally letting all my tears out.

I felt someone's arms around me from behind and turned to burry my head in Max's shirt. "It's okay, honey. Everything's going to be okay."

Max stood up still carrying me in her arms. I heard Fang's voice. "Do you know who did this, Max?" I felt her shake her head.

I lifted my head and spoke up. "I know exactly who did this. The Director killed Iggy. An Eraser killed Rebel."

Everyone looked confused. Nudge was the first to ask the question. "Who's Rebel?"

I pointed to Rebel on the floor her blood pooling around her Whole body even her black hair. "She's Rebel. Iggy was her only friend and they made him choose who he would save. She made him choose us." They all looked at me wide-eyed.

"She gave up her life... for us?" Max asked. I nodded. "Why?"

I sighed. "All I know is that her last thoughts before she got shot was, "I'm not going to be the bait again" I guess this has happened before." As I finished speaking the warning bell turned on.

We looked at Max. "We have to go." She said, making her way to the door.

"What about Iggy and Rebel?" Gazzy asked.

Max looked at the bodies then at Gazzy. "We can't take them. They'll slow us down."

I nodded. "She's right. Iggy did this to save us if we take them we're ruining our chance of escape."

They all considered this for a moment then headed for the door. Fang was the last one out with one last look at Iggy's life-less body he closed the door.

(_Line_)

Iggy's POV

I could hear them talking, could hear them crying but there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't reach them no matter how hard I tried. Finally they walked out the room leaving me in complete silence.

**( I was going to leave it there and let you suffer but I can't stand the thought of Iggy dead)**

Iggy's POV

I don't know what happened after that but I woke up to find myself outside, as in, _in the middle of nowhere!_

I heard a groan beside me and saw Rebel sit up. "Where am I? Last I remember I was having a conversation with a mind-reader."

I raised my eyebrow. "You talked to Angel?"

She shrugged. "She wanted to know who shot you, I told her."

I looked up. "Well, all that matters now is getting answers. So any ideas on how we're alive?"

She thought about it then shook her head. She looked down to the floor. "What's that?" She pointed to a box that said "Iggy & Isis READ". Next to it were two backpacks.

I grabbed it and opened it there were files and a tape recorder in it. Rebel grabbed the recorder. She looked me in the eye. "Do I play it?"

I thought then nodded. "It's probably important or an explanation." She nodded and pressed the play button. A woman's voice came on.

"_If you're listening to this then listen very carefully. We've decided to give you a chance to live; the papers in here are your new identities. You are now known as Ignatius and Isabel Fleming. 14 years old orphans. _

_Here are your instructions; in the box there is a map it takes you to Virginia, look for a woman named Anne Walker._

_She'll help you, you will live with her and have a normal life but do not try anything stupid like contacting the flock we will be monitoring your ever movement. According to them you died here today and we intend to keep it that way. By contacting them you put yourselves and them in danger._

_The operation preformed on your wings will help you appear normal and better conceal your wings. Under no circumstances can you reveal who you are to anyone normal._

_Good look because the second we find you as a threat or you break one of our rules we will bring you back and kill you, all of you."_

The recording stopped and we both looked at each-other without a word. I finally got the courage to speak. "What do we do?"

She stood and grabbed the box and stuffed it into one of the packs. "We do exactly what we were told if we want to live. We find this Anne lady and we try to live a normal life,_ without the flock."_

She didn't meet my eyes. And I walked over to her and stood next to the other pack. "So that's it, we're going to listen to them."

I was an inch taller so she had to look up. "What do you want to do? Risk your family just to go against the School's wishes? Well I won't and if you're smart you'll come with me Ignatius." Her eyes changed from anger to pleading.

I sighed. "Okay Isobel, I'll come with you."

She gave me a small smile. "Thanks, Ig." She gave me a small peck in the lips before grabbing the first pack and walking away.

**Like I said Next chapter is the Beggining of the Oc's so if you people have any others you want to give me I'll happily take them. And you don't have to answer the Kill question, i'm not killing any of them unless I made them. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys I finally finished this chapter. And IggyIs4Me I had the same thought on the name. Here are the new characters:**

_**From: **__**XXXxSmIlEyMe123xXXX **_

_**Sage: Girl**_

_**Age:12**_

_**Personality: spunky, rebellious, tough, and sometimes a bit sarcastic. **_

_**Blond hair, brown eyes, **_

_**Fashion sense: bland, tom-boyish.**_

_**Rebel's friend, she's human.**_

_**She's hyper on soda**_

_**(_LINE_)**_

_**Skylar: Female**_

_**Nickname: Sky**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Free spirited, shy, understanding and nice. **_

_**Lived on her own since the age of 12, she was released from the school because they thought it would be a fun project for the erasers to hunt her down, but they never found her. **_

_**She is part hummingbird and flies really fast, creates a force field for short periods of time.**_

_**Eyes: Green, Hair: black, she is around 5'6**_

_**Fashion sense: simple girly**_

_**Part of Rebel's Flock**_

_**Random, not too hyper**_

_**(_LINE_)**_

_**Eli: male**_

_**Age:16**_

_**Quiet, smart, tough, lots of patience, caring and is an over thinker **_

_**Eyes: blue, Hair: dark brown, tall and fit.**_

_**Looks human, but is super! He can do anything a human can but 5x's faster. He is the perfect person, according to the school.**_

_**Part of Rebel's Flock**_

_**From: MyNameIsNot**_

_**Name: Jaegar (Yay-ger). **_

_**Nickname: Jag. **_

_**Age:15**_

_**He is 90% human, 5% bird, and 5% tiger.**_

_**Hair: Pitch black and "styled" kind of like Fangs after the makeover in the manga. **_

_**Eyes: Deep violet, they change from catlike to regular, depending on his mood, as tall as Iggy.**_

_**Normally wears a trench coat and a black shirt and black jeans and a Top-hat. **_

_**Powers: he can do all of Angel's telepathic powers but he only uses them for good. He can also his energy to make weapons, but it extremely hard and at first he can only make things like knives and swords but as the story goes on he can make more complex weapons. He can breathe underwater but finds out with the rest of the flock. He also has a way with animals, almost any animal that sees him like him and want to help him. While most of him always looks human, he always has tiger fangs. **_

_**He is a really nice person and extreme pyromaniac and gets along great with Gazzy and Iggy. **_

_**Part of Max's Flock**_

_**From: Me**_

_**Name: Anthony**_

_**Nickname: Tony**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**He's human and Sage's older brother.**_

_**Blond hair, brown eyes**_

_**He's dating JJ (Jennifer Joy) and has to keep Sage away from soda. He is one of Rebel's closest friends. **_

**Just so you guys know I've changed some things. Ella is back in Arizona, Anne lives with Rebel's Flock, Lisa doesn't want to get into Fang's pants but Iggy's and JJ is different. There will be more characters as the story goes but these are the ones for this chapter.**

**Oh and this is one year later and everyone's changed, a lot. **

**By the way I don't own anyone or anything but Rebel, also known as Isobel or Bel, and Tony.**

Iggy's POV

The last thing I want to hear in the morning is the alarm clock; unfortunately for me my alarm clock is a teenage girl who does not take 'leave me alone' for an answer.

"Come on Iggy we're going to be late for school. It's barely the first day." Rebel was standing at the door her arms crossed.

I lifted my head from my pillow. "Are you really excited about going back there? There's reason the lab back in California is nicknamed 'The School.'"

"Iggy I'm not going to ask you again, either you get up or I'll have to force you." As soon as she said this I knew I was going to regret it but I'm just too lazy.

I pulled my covers over my head and turned away from the door.

She turned and walked out the door only leaving for a short second. "Are you sure you don't want to get up?" she took my silence as her answer.

"Okay then, let the games begin." I heard the hose go off before I was covered in water.

I jumped up and finally looked at Rebel. She was still in her pajamas and her feet were bare. I grinned. "Bel, have you showered yet."

She looked confused. "No, why?" realization hit her and she ran to the door.

Before she could close the door on me I grabbed her wrist and threw her on my shoulder. "I think we both need a shower, what do you think?" I asked her heading for the balcony.

She was trying to get me to let go but my hold on her was too strong. I shook my head. "_You're not even trying."_

"_Well if I tried any harder you'd be dead." _Shehadstopped struggling by now.

I opened the balcony door and closed it before she could make a break for it. I set her down. "Now Bel, are you going to apologize?"

She slapped me across the face. I looked at her and she was grinning.

"Fine if that's how you want to play, let the games begin." I lifted her bridal stile and stood on the ledge. "Last chance, apologize."

She shook her head like a little kid. "Not. A. Chance."

I sighed. "Is this really how you want to start the year again. Remember last year?" Before she could I jumped off the ledge, making sure she didn't let go.

We fell about 15 feet before I let go of her only one foot left. We instantly hit, she screamed. "Ig, you are so dead!" She swam to the edge of the pool and got out; I was still swimming on my back, laughing my head off.

"You know you probably woke up Eli and Sky, right?" I asked her.

Just as I finished the other doors leading to the balconies opened. Sky came out of the closest one. "Do I even want to know what you two are doing?"

I was still laughing too hard that I couldn't speak so Rebel answered for me. "He threw us both off the balcony and got me wet." She turned to look at me. "Do you mind carrying me back up there?"

"You have wings, use them." I told her still floating in the water.

Sighing, she jumped back into the water and swam around for a bit longer. When she caught me looking at her she shrugged. "Might as well, I'm already wet." She looked up at Sky and Eli. "Are you two going to just stand there or join us?"

They both looked at each other before shrugging and jumping off.

(_LINE_)

Ten minutes later we went back inside. Both Sky and I flew up, Eli can't fly so he took the front door and I carried Rebel. Once we were back in my room I set her down. "Remind me again why you couldn't fly up here yourself?"

She sighed. "Because, I wasn't about to take off my shirt in-front of you."

I grinned. "Next time you get back here on your own."

She walked to the door but turned her head in my direction. "Who said there'll be a next time?"

Rebel's POV

I quickly walked to my room to change for school. I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans & a purple T-shirt with some black knee-high converse.

I quickly put on the wardrobe and headed for the kitchen. Sky and Eli were already there, they didn't even bother to look up. Sky was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a sleeveless pink shirt, she reading a book. Eli was wearing some baggy jeans with a green T-shirt, he was watching the news. "Hey guys, where's Ig?"

"He's cooking." I heard his response from the kitchen. "Anne left a couple of minutes ago she said she's going to be home late."

I want to sit in-front of Sky. "What're you reading?"

Her eyes were scanning the page. "A book."

Eli grabbed the remote. "I think she means the name."

I looked at him. "Thanks so, what book are you reading?"

She finally looked up. "It's called summer reading list. This is what we were supposed to read before school."

"Oh shit, I forgot all about it. Give me the quick summary." I took the book from her hand and skimmed through it.

She sighed but answered. "Basically it's in the future. The kids can be taken to be well, taken apart and their parts are used to help society. Or the parents can keep the kids.

"Well these three kids are all different. Connor liver with his parents and they sing the papers to have him 'Unwound'. Then there's Risa, she lives in a foster home and they decide to get rid of her. And finally there's Lev. He's okay with being unwound and is ready for it.

"When Connor runs away her kidnaps Lev and Risa was on a bus ready to be unwound. She escapes and finds them both."

I shook my head. "Just skip to the end."

"Fine then, she's paralyzed from the waist down. Connor lives and helps other unwounds and Lev becomes a terrorist. Oh and one more thing you should know, the general helps all unwounds and his son was the first to be unwound."

"Is that it?" I asked regretting asking her in the first place.

She put her hand on her chin. "Well… there's more but you'll fail anyways." Eli looked up. "Wait can't you just open a mental link with the teacher to get the answers?"

I shrugged and Iggy came in setting our plates on the table. "Breakfast is served."

Just as Eli was about to turn off the TV, I heard something. "Wait, Eli. Turn that up."

He grabbed the remote and raised the volume. "There have been multiple reports of the Bird-kids, as they are referred to, in the New York area. Maximum Ride the presumed leader of the group has been spotted several times but their whereabouts are still unknown…"

I grabbed the remote and turned it off. I looked at Iggy and saw he was looking at his plate. "Ig, you okay?" Sky looked at him worry in her eyes.

He nodded but didn't look up. "_Iggy, we need to tell them. They have a right to know."_

"_I guess we should, huh?" _he looked up at me and smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. _"We should have never left Virginia with Anne, things would have been so much easier." _

I looked over at Sky and Eli, they were looking at us. "Guys we have something to tell you." I sighed and took a deep breath. "Ig knew the Flock, actually he was one of them."

No one said anything for a while. I looked at my watch. "Guys, I promise we'll explain everything later but we're going to be late." I grabbed my backpack and walked to the door. I heard them behind me and opened the door heading for the bus.

As soon as we got to the bus stop the bus arrived and we all got in. We sat at the front and I looked out the window. Six more kids came in and sat behind us.

The first one was a blond girl with brown eyes, she was about my age. The second one had black hair that covered his eyes; he was also about my age. The one behind him was a guy with black hair like him but it covered his eyes, he looked a little older and a big piece of information he was wearing a top hat. Behind her was a girl with mocha skin and brown eyes, she couldn't stop smiling she was younger than the first three. The fifth was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, he was one of the youngest. And last was a little girl that looked like the boy's little brother.

The youngest one looked at me and stopped smiling, she looked at me or a few more seconds and I tried to open a mental link with her to see why she was looking at me but she blocked me. At first I was shocked but then I turned away and stared out the window.

The bus moved to its next stop and as soon as we neared it I covered my ears already expecting the squealing. They both entered the bus at the exact same time. "Oh my god! Isabel it's so good to see you again. I haven't seen you in months! I missed you so much; we should have stayed in touch. I bought so many things in Paris you should have seen my suitcase. Tony told me I shouldn't have bought too many things but I couldn't help myself. I even bought you some really cute boots, next time you go to my house I'll give them to you-"

I covered her mouth before another sound could escape her mouth. "Okay Sage, take a deep breath. You need to calm down. I'm going to slowly remove my hand." I took my hand from her mouth.

I heard Tony walk up behind me. "Thanks Bel. One more second and I would have lost it."

Don't worry Tony, I've got your back." I turned to sit back down and they both went to sit at the back of the bus.

The guy with the top hat was looking at me and I just stared back, after a while I decided to introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Isobel. You guys must be new here." I extended my hand and he shook it.

He offered a small smile. "I'm Jaegar but everyone calls me Jag. Me and my family are all new here." He glanced at the older girl that was sitting with the other guy.

I looked at her and caught her looking at me. "Oh well if you want I can show you all around. This is my second year here. And by the way just call me Bel everyone does."

"Hey, Bel tell Sky to be nice or I'll burn her ass of." I smacked Iggy in the head.

"Ignatius Fleming, watch your language." I looked at him and he pouted.

He looked at Jag and stretched out his hand. "Ignatius Fleming. Do you by any chance know how to make a stink bomb?"

I rolled my eyes. "Really Ig, lead him to the dark side why don't you."

He looked back at me. "Hey it's not the dark side if you're not part of it."

I laughed. "Who said I wasn't?"

Before he could respond Jag interrupted. "Actually, I do know how to make one."

Iggy's eyes lit up and he showed a long grin. "Really, you know I think we'll become great friends."

I looked away from, them and saw that we were approaching the last stop. "Ig, we're approaching her lair."

He looked out the window and saw what I was referring to. It was the devil herself. I turned to Jag. "If you're going to survive here let me teach you a couple of things. Number one stay away from Lisa she'll drag you down to hell." I tensed as I felt her behind me.

"Isobel long time no see. You look well." I could see she was checking out Iggy again. The only time we ever get along is when he's around.

"Lisa please don't pretend like where friends. We both know the only reason you even try to get along with me is because you want to get into my brother's pants." I tried to give her a friendly smile. "And you should know he's not interested."

She snorted. "Yeah because he's too busy making out with you. We all know you two aren't related by blood."

Iggy's eyes widened in mock-horror. "What? You're not my real sister? Why did you lie to me?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Ig, you and your amusing comments." I turned back to Lisa. "Don't you have something better to do than start fake rumors like, oh I don't know, getting into someone else's pants?"

She flipped her hair and walked to the back of the bus with her people. "Hey _chica_, you didn't deny it." I called back to her.

I turned back to the window. I could hear Ig and Jag talking behind me. "What was that all about?"

"Dude let me tell you. She and Lisa were good friends until a month after we got here last year. Lisa was being mean to JJ, well she stood up for her and told Lisa to stop. Lisa told her to choose, her or JJ, she chose JJ and ever since then they've hated each other. Oh, and Lisa's been trying to get into my pants since we met." I could tell Iggy was trying to make sure I didn't hear.

I turned to face them. "And that day I made an enemy and a loyal friend, so it all worked out." Iggy turned around and turned on his I-Pod. "Now look this school is really easy to figure out, the school is divided into five sections. The Elementary students, The Intermediate students, and The High School students. The last buildings are the music building, that building is the farthest from the Entrance, and the GYM building, where PE is held. Your little brother and sister go to the building to the left; they only have one teacher for the whole day. Your other young sister goes to the Intermediate section which is the right building; she can follow Sage, the blabber-mouth, who almost left me deaf. Anyways your other sister and brother can follow us, we go to get your schedules for class and we'll help you with the classes."

He smiled. "You sound like you're planning a break-in."

I didn't smile back. "More like a break-out, wouldn't be the first time." The last part I muttered as I turned around.

(_LINE_)

Max's POV

Jag was talking to the girl in-front of him; apparently she was explaining the school. I didn't trust her and Angel told me she couldn't read her mind I tried to talk to Jag. _"Hey Jag, can you read her mind?"_

He took some time to answer and when he did he seemed hesitant. "_Yeah not as much as others though. She's had a lot of pain in her life both physical and emotional."_

I looked at her seeing that she wasn't paying attention to us I asked. _"Why has she had pain in her life?"_

He sighed. _"I don't know that's the part I can't read. But I can tell you one thing, she feels guilty of it."_

Before I could ask what he meant the girl, Isobel, turned to look at me almost like she knew we were discussing her. She looked at me then at Fang. She looked at him then shook her head. "You remind me of someone but you couldn't be him. What are your names?"

I spoke first. "I'm Maxine, this is Nicholas. But call us Max and Nick." Her eyes widened as I finished my sentence.

She looked back at Fang. "You're called Nicholas?" he nodded. "That was his name before-" she closed her eyes and looked away.

"Before what?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me.

She shook her head. "Forget I said anything. We're almost to school so tell me, why'd you move to DC?"

I smiled, remembering exactly why. "My mom wanted us to move here, said we needed to get away for a bit."

She frowned. "At least you have a mom."

I looked at her. "You don't?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm an orphan, I never met my mom. The four of us live with Anne; she's the closest thing we have to a mom."

She stood up. "Come on we're here." She pulled the headphones from her brother's ear.

She stood up and followed her, not saying anything. We all got out of the bus and stood in front of the school. The boy and girl that talked to Isobel earlier stood next to us.

She looked at us. "Okay look first off, I need to know your names. I'm Isobel, call me Bel. This is Ignatius or Ig." She pointed to the boy next to her. He had strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes. "This over here is Eli and Skylar but call her Sky." The boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes waved at us and the girl with black hair and green eyes offered a small smile. "Over here is Anthony or Tony for short and Sage." The girl and the boy waved at us they both had blonde hair and blue eyes.

I nodded. "This is Crystal." I pointed to Nudge. "Ariel" I pointed to Angel. "Zephry" Gazzy "Jag" he didn't want to change his name. "F-Nick" I immediately corrected myself. And I'm Max."

They all nodded in response. "Okay now that names are settled, Sage can you show Crystal around" Sage nodded and smiled enthusiastically. "But please try to get along with everyone."

Sage frowned and stuck her tongue out before grabbing Nudge's hand. "Come on Crystal, I'll show you around. Everything you need to know everyone you avoid, the cutest guys, the losers, everything."

I looked back at Isobel but she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at Tony. He looked at her almost scared. "Tony." She spoke through gritted teeth. "How much soda did you let her have?"

He placed his hands in-front of him and stepped back slowly. "Look Bel, I'm not sure she woke up before me and by the time I went into the kitchen the two-liter bottle was empty. Along with the ten cans in the basement cooler."

She looked at him with so much rage that I took a step back. "You let her have that much soda? How could you? You know how much she loves it."

Ig stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Bel, it's not his fault."

She turned to look at him and he stepped back knowing she was way past mad. She looked at us and closed her eyes trying to calm down. "Sorry Ig, it's just you know how she is. Last time she had this much soda I didn't get any sleep."

"Bel, don't worry about her she'll crash sooner or later." I looked behind me to see a girl with blonde hair with a black streak across her bangs.

Tony walked up to her and kissed her. Isobel was grinning "Well I'll leave you two alone." She waved us over telling us to walk away.

We all walked to the door. Ig looked confused "When did JJ start dating Tony?"

"Well Ig, if you'd listen to me when I talk to you instead of spacing out you'd know I set them up before Tony left for Paris. It's about time too, I was getting tired of him making goo-goo eyes at my best friend."

We walked into the building, following Bel and Ig. "Okay let's go get the schedule." Ig opened the door to what I guess was the office. She greeted the lady at the front desk. She looked about twenty-one "Hi Mrs. Nelson, these guys need their class lists."

Mrs. Nelson got up. "Of course Isobel, give me a moment." She typed on her computer. She looked back at Bel. "Isobel I do hope you will lead the choir again this year."

Bel smiled. "Of course mam, I talked to Mr. Tally last week he offered me the spot." She took her backpack of her shoulders. "We also talked about some ideas for the cafeteria to be more entertaining without all the food-fights from last year." She looked over at Ig and shook her head. He mumbled something about food all over her hair.

"Yes, yes. Oh here we go." She printed some papers and handed one to each of us. "Now Ariel will have Mrs. Beverly and Zephry will have Mr. Corbin. Could you show them Isobel?"

Isobel nodded and walked us out. Once we were outside she looked at Angel and Gazzy's schedule. "Okay come on these classes are down the hall."

Once we left both at their classes Bel looked at our schedules. "Okay Jag, Nick and I have history class first. Sky, Ig, Eli and Max you have math. So Nick and Jag follow me. Sky, Eli and Max follow Ig."

Bel walked away with Fang and Jag trailing behind. I looked at Ig. "So, where to next?"

He looked at his paper. "Next we have Mrs. Kellen. Oh man I'm going to fail, big time."

Sky looked at him worried. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah it's just that last year I kinda had a stink-bomb go off in her class. She's hated me ever since unlike Bel she was the teacher's pet." He shook his head. "If only Mrs. Kellen knew who taught me to make it."

**Finally, that was the longest chapter I've ever written. Hope you like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys, thanks for the reviews oh and the question from MyNameIsNot: Iggy isn't recognizable because he's, well I hate myself for this but I had to, his hair is now a light brown and his eyes are also different considering he's not blind anymore they're not glazed over. Rebel's hair is also different it's not plain black but has a deep shade of blue at the bottom. She got it the same day JJ got her black streak.**

**More characters:**

**From Me:**

**Name: Donovan Anderson**

**Nickname: Donny**

**Age: 15**

**Appearance: Brown hair, Grey eyes.**

**A jock that's part of Lisa's posse, he and Rebel don't get along at all. Rebel says that he has a crush on her and is right. The first time she and Iggy moved in he asked her out and she refused. :P Serves him right, he was dating Lisa and still is. Lisa stayed with him just to make Bel jealous.**

**Name: Katarina Tyler**

**Nickname: Nina**

**Age: 15**

**Appearance: She's a (fake) blonde and had green eyes. She's small about 5'4 and really skinny. She wears too much pink and is one of the popular girls.**

**She is Lisa's best friend and hits on Jag the first time she sees him. She is mean but has a very nice and caring side.**

**Name: Jared Retundo **

**Nickname: Jared or Michaels **

**Age:13**

**Appearance: Mocha skin, brown eyes, he wears dark colors like red purple and black. **

**He's Damian's twin. He's crushing on Nudge big time and she's crushing on him but more on that later. He and Rebel are good friends and have choir together.**

**Name: Edward Retundo**

**Nickname: Eddie**

**Age: 13**

**Appearance: Looks like Jared except you can distinguish them by their clothes. He always wears light colors like yellow, neon green and white. **

**Name: Damian Rodriguez**

**Nickname: Ian**

**Age: 14**

**Appearance: He has black hair and almost gold eyes. He is Hispanic.**

**He's Mrs. R's son so he knows about the wings. He gets along great with Sage. He is the only teenage human who knows (so far) and is Iggy's "Apprentice". Iggy taught him to make bombs and how to defend him. **

**Name: Carolina Rodriguez**

**Nickname: Mrs. R **

**Age: 35**

**Appearance: Black hair, gold eyes, Hispanic.**

**Her son is Damian. A couple of months after Rebel moved in she and Damian found her in the forest, Rebel had fallen unconscious after flying. Mrs. R called Iggy and she agreed to keep the secret. **

**All other characters in this story are minor and not as important as these. So these characters above are mine along with Rebel and Tony everything else belongs to others. **

Rebel's POV

I tried to pay attention to the teacher as she spoke. "Okay, students as you all know it's the beginning of the year and I just wanted to tell you that you all have ten hours of community service to complete for a grade. Most of you know from last year but I just wanted to remind the new students."

I raised my hand. "Mrs. Jacobs I wanted to tell everyone that if they need any help just ask me."

She smiled. "Thank you for being so generous, Isobel." She spoke to the class. "Isobel will kindly help all of you. Now let's go over what we will do these next few months."

"Teacher's pet." I heard someone mutter next to me.

I looked at him and saw light brown hair and gray eyes. "I'm not; it's just my plan to destroy you. Watch and learn." I smiled sweetly and winked. Then I spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "No Donny, I won't go out with you."

Mrs. Jacobs looked at us then looked at Donny. "Mr. Anderson, would you please pay attention."

I looked at him and grinned. "And that's just the beginning."

The rest of class was just a blur. As soon as we got out I looked at Jag and Nick's schedule. "Okay, next we have Spanish in Mrs. Rodriguez's class."

I looked at them both. "Do you two even know any Spanish?" They shook their heads. "Okay then, you'll need some tutoring." I started walking down the hall. We walked into a classroom that had a board in the front, behind Mrs. Rodriguez's desk. She was writing on the board. _"Buenos Dias, Mrs. R."_

She looked up and smiled. _"Buenos Dias, Isobel. Como as hestado?"_

I sat down in a desk next to Jag. _"Muy bien." _Mrs. Rodriguez in the nicest teacher I had last year. She knows about us, last year she found me in the forest. I had a headache and fell unconscious; she took me to the hospital and called Ig, I had been hurt very badly. She agreed to not tell anyone and after that she was closer to me.

She smiled. "That's good. It looks like you healed well, no more damage." Not saying anything that could give away our secret.

I nodded. "Yes, I healed. It's a good thing you found me or I don't know what would have happened to me."

I didn't say anything else as more people walked in. I found out that all of us had the same class together. Max sat next to Nick, I sat between Iggy and Jag, Sky and Eli sat together at the back and Tony sat with JJ.

Besides us there was Donny, Lisa and two of their posse.

Mrs. R turned to look at the class. "It's nice to see you kids again, welcome. Some of you are new so I'll explain what we usually do at the beginning of every year. All of you will stand and say your name and something you like, if it's something you like raise your hand." She looked at the class "Who wants to go first?" No one volunteered. "Very well then, JJ, why don't you go first?"

JJ stood up. "Hi I'm Jennifer Joy, also known as JJ and I like to read." Sky raised her hand.

"Okay then, why don't you go next?" Mrs. R looked at Sky.

Sky sighed and got up. "Hi, I'm Skylar or just Sky and I like tacos."

All of us except Lisa & Donny's group raised our hands. Mrs. R looked at me and smiled sympathetically, then looked at everyone else. "Okay you can go next." She pointed to Jag.

He smiled. "Hi I'm Jeagar but call me Jag and I like flying monkeys." I smiled and raised my hand.

He smiled and sat back down. Mrs. R motioned me to go next. "Hi, I'm Isobel, Bel to my friends and I like to keep my family and friends safe."

Max and Iggy raised their hands, Iggy looking at me with shock, Max looking at me with respect.

Iggy went next. "Hi I'm Ignatius but I'm not going to tell you what I like I'm going to tell you what I don't like. I don't like, Evil scientists." Again most of us raised our hands.

Max went next. "Hi I'm Max, and I like the night." Nick raised his hands and they smiled at each-other.

"Hi I'm Nick and I like black." Jag and I raised our hands.

Eli went next. "Hi I'm Eli and I like the wind."

This Tony raised his hand. "Hi I'm Anthony and I like having my house soda-free." I looked at him, and then JJ and Iggy and the four of us burst out laughing.

Once we calmed down Lisa went. "Hi I'm Lisa and I like friends that won't stab me in the back."

She looked at me and I glared at her causing her to flinch. She sat down and Donny stood. "Hi I'm Donny and I like Football." One of his friends raised his hand and they high-fived.

The guy went next. "Hi I'm Taylor and I like pizza." Everyone raised their hands.

Nina, Lisa's friend, went next. "Hi I'm Katarina and I like Top hats." She winked at Jag and I suddenly wanted to barf.

Mrs. R stood from her seat and smiled. "Okay that's everyone. Now some of you don't know any Spanish so let's start with the basics."

She pointed to the board. "Here are some basic words that you should get. Hola is Hello, Adios is Goodbye, Bienvenido is Welcome, and Buenos Dias is Good Day."

We went on like that for a bit longer before the bell rang. As I was walking out Mrs. R called to me. "Isobel, could I speak to you for a second?"

I shrugged. "Sure, what do you need?"

She sat down. "Well I just wanted to say that if you ever need anything feel free to come to me. I know you've been through so much."

I smiled. "Of course, Mrs. R. You're one of the only people I trust." I walked out only to be met by Iggy and JJ. "Hey guys, what's up?"

He smiled. "Do you see what we have next?" He pulled out his schedule and I took out mine.

I grinned. "Electives? Finally! Let's go." We went to the music building he went to band classroom, JJ went to orchestra and I went to choir.

I was met with Mr. Tally. "Isobel, it's so nice to see you again. We will be meeting with the band and orchestra kids shortly."

I sat down next to Sage and Crystal. Crystal was educating Sage of fashion. "No Red and Blue don't go together unless it's a patriotic theme, purple and orange are only for Halloween, got it?"

Sage sighed. "Yeah I understood all of that, the same way I'll listen to Bel when she tells me not to eat too much candy on Halloween."

I cleared me throat. "Oh, you will now or I don't throw the party this year."

She looked at me, her eyes wide. "No not the party, anything but the party." She got to her knees. "Please I'll do anything."

I rolled my eyes. "Will you stop drinking too much soda?"

She nodded. "Yes but the party's on right. It's the only party worth going to."

I helped her up. "You mean the only party where you don't hate anyone."

She nodded and we sat down. Crystal spoke up. "What party are you talking about?"

I explained. "Last year I threw a party on Halloween it was the biggest party on the year. The big party's during the day but at night my closest friends stay. Now that Eli and Sky live with us they'll be a part of it." I smiled at her. "If your family wants to come you can, the party would be bigger."

Sage grinned. "There's a pool but I don't want to ruin the other surprises and you can wear anything. I usually wear a T-Shirt and Basketball shorts but it's up to you." She pointed to me. "She always wears a bikini and a T-Shirt on top."

I glared but she wasn't paying attention. Crystal grinned. "That's awesome but I don't know if Max will let us go."

I thought about it for a second. "Hey why don't we plan a party ahead of time like this weekend? I'm sure Anne won't mind."

Before more could be said JJ and Iggy came over to sit with us. "Hey guys what are you talking about?" asked JJ.

I smiled. "Before I forget, I didn't introduce you to anyone his morning JJ, this is Crystal." I pointed to her. "And we were talking about having a little party this weekend before the Halloween one."

Iggy nodded. "Yeah I'm sure Anne would let us, as long as it's not too big."

I smiled. "It's going to be the usual with Crystal's family and Eli and Sky."

He smiled. "Yeah, we'll ask her today."

They sat down next to us. Mr. Tally came to the front of the room. "Okay kids as you know we're going to have a performance today during lunch. Now Isobel, you're the lead female and guitar, Ignatius you're drums, JJ you're Violin and Isobel's back-up, Sage you're also back-up to Isobel and bass guitar, Lisa you're second lead female singer, Nina you're Lisa's back-up, Jared you're lead male, Damian you're second lead male, Eddie you're Jared's back-up, Crystal you're piano. Now does everyone know their part?"

We all nodded. "Great now, we have an hour to rehearse." We all stood up and got what we needed.

(_LINE_)

Max's POV

After third period we all went to lunch. Fang and I walked together and found Angel, Gazzy, Tony, Eli, Jag and Sky at a table.

I looked around but couldn't find Nudge. "Ariel have you seen Crystal?"

Angel shook her head. Tony spoke. "Does she have a music class?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she has choir."

He smiled. "You'll see her in a little bit." I didn't trust him but didn't say anything.

We went to the lunch-line to get our food I noticed everyone's stuff there. I looked at Fang. "Did they come back?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Nudge came back but she had to leave again."

I sat down. "Fang do you trust them, I mean, Isobel and her friends?"

He thought about it for a second. "I guess I do but we should keep an eye on them especially her. She looks like their leader or something." He smiled. "You should have seen her during History, she's got everyone wrapped around her finger, and she kind of reminds me of you."

I shook my head. "How does she remind you of me?"

"Did you see her during Spanish? She's very protective over the people she loves especially her family." He shook his head and closed his eyes.

I grabbed his hand in mine. "I miss him too but there's nothing we can do about it now."

He nodded. "I know Max but I don't feel like he's dead. He was our brother and we haven't even caught the person who did this to him."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know but we'll keep looking at least Gazzy and Angel are better. Bringing Jag with us was good for them, he helped them a lot but he'll never replace Iggy."

Everyone came to sit making us stop our conversation. The lights in the cafeteria dimmed and the stage lights at the front turned on.

The music turned on and the stage curtains opened.

Rebel's POV

_**(Camp Rock 2, It's On)**_

"_(Jared)_

_Drums!_

_(Eddie)_

_Little guitar please!_

_1,2,3,4_

_(Me)_

_I hope you're ready for the time of your life_

_Just look at me I'll put a glim in your eye_

_Buckle Up I'm gonna take you for a ride_

_(Sage)_

_Let's go we got you going get in the vibe_

_Everybody put your hands to your skies_

_Buckle Up I'm gonna take you take you high_

_(Girls)_

_Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not_

_La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock_

_It's on, it's on, it's on_

_Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top_

_'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock_

_Rock it, rock it, rock it dance till we drop_

_It's on, it's on, it's on_

_(Everyone)_

_Okay now, are you ready?_

_One, two one, two, three, four_

_(Lisa)_

_Showstoppin' when I step in the place_

_Before it's done, you're gonna beg me to stay_

_Get on board_

_Come on; let's ride the wave_

_(Me)_

_Let's go, let's go we just do what we do_

_Watch me break and pop I'll blast it for you." _I got in Lisa's face.

"_You wanna rock like us? Cause we're never second place_

_(Jared & Damian)_

_You ready?_

_(Everyone)_

_Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not_

_La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock_

_It's on, it's on, it's on_

_Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top_

_'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock_

_Rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop_

_It's on, it's on, it's on_

_(Jared & Eddie)_

_Okay now, are you ready?_

_Come on_

_One, two_

_One, two, three_

_(Jared)_

_The-the-the-there is no competition_

_That's why we're in the number one position_

_(Eddie)_

_Your crew can't hang with us_

_Man, we're too dangerous_

_(Damian)_

_Ain't got the style or the stamina_

_Just doin' my thing_

_Get hooked on my swing_

_(Jared)_

_Rockin' the place, droppin' the bass_

_Makin' all the girls sing_

_(Damian)_

_Yeah, we make the bells ring_

_(Jared)_

_It's on, it's on_

_Drums." _Iggy did a drum solo.

"_Yeah_

_(Eddie)_

_A little guitar, please_

_One, two, three, four."_

Sage and I did a guitar solo.

"_(Me)_

_Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not_

_La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock_

_It's on, it's on, it's on_

_Show me_

_(Girls)_

_Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top_

_'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock_

_Rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop_

_It's on, it's on, it's on_

_Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not_

_(Me)_

_What you got_

_(Everyone)_

_La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock_

_It's on, it's on, it's on_

_Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top_

_(Me)_

_Over the top_

_(Girls)_

_'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock_

_Rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop_

_It's on, it's on, it's on_

_(Everyone)_

_One, two_

_One, two, three, four_

_It's on!"_

I looked out at the stage. "Hey everyone, most of you know me, if you don't I'm Isobel and I just want to say welcome back to school. These people you saw on stage are part of our musical department and in honor of everyone we're going to perform for you."

I sighed. "First up is Lisa." I turned down my headset and walked behind the curtains. Lisa was walking out. I spoke bitterly"Good luck."

She glared at me. "Thanks." She pushed the curtains to the side and walked out. _Does she really hate me that much? _

I heard her over the speakers. "Hey everyone I just wanted to say welcome and I hope you enjoy my performance."

(Breakaway, Kelly Clarkson)

"_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare at my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

_Trying not to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed_

_I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I do what it takes till I touch the sky and I'll_

_Make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane_

_Faraway_

_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky and I'll_

_Make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around 'round revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me_

_But gotta keep movin' on, movin on_

_Fly away_

_Breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_Gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Breakaway. Breakaway."_

She walked away from the stage.

I turned my headset back on. "Okay everyone, next up is Sage as guitar, Ignatius as drums, JJ as violin and Crystal as piano and lead vocals."

They all came up and took their places. Crystal took the microphone. "Hey guys, I want to dedicate this song to a person that my family lost he was like a brother to me. We'll never forget you."

(Someone's watching over me, Hilary Duff)

"_I found myself today_

_Oh, I found myself_

_And ran away_

_But something pulled me back_

_Voice of reason_

_I forgot I had_

_All I know is you're not here to say_

_But you always used to say_

_And it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up_

_No, I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

_Seen that ray of light_

_And it's shining on my destiny_

_Shining all the time_

_And I won't be afraid_

_To follow everywhere it's taking me_

_All I know is yesterday is gone_

_And right now I belong_

_To this moment_

_To my dreams_

_So I won't give up_

_No, I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

_It doesn't matter what people say_

_And it doesn't matter how long it takes_

_Believe in yourself and you'll fly high_

_And it only matters how true you are_

_Be true to yourself_

_And follow your heart_

_So I won't give up_

_No, I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_That I won't give up_

_No, I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even when it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_That someone's watching over,_

_Someone's watching over,_

_Someone's watching over me_

_Ohohohohohohohoh_

_Someone's watching over me."_

Asshefinishedsinging Inoticed she was crying. I went over to hug her. "That was great Crystal. Your brother was lucky to have a sister like you."

She nodded before walking to our table and sitting next to Max. Max looked at me for a second before turning to Crystal. I looked behind me at Iggy. _"Hey, Ig. I need a moment can you take over?"_

"_Sure, are you okay?" _He looked at me concerned.

I walked over to him and handed him the headset. "_I'm fine just need some fresh air before going on."_

I walked to the door before he made me explain.

I leaned against the wall in the patio and took a deep breath. "You okay?"

I jumped and turned to see Jag standing five feet away. "Oh god you scared me. How'd you sneak up on me?"

He came closer looking concerned. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing; I just needed some fresh air."

"It looks like something's bothering you." He stood there but I didn't meet his eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to the guy Crystal was talking about?" I turned to him.

Hi sighed and took of his Top-hat. "I don't know. By the time I met them he was gone, they don't talk about him but I know he was killed."

"How do you know?" I stepped closer to him.

"They talk about getting revenge but that's not why." He shook his head looking down at the ground.

I changed the subject. "How long have you been with them?"

He looked up. "About ten months, he was killed two months earlier."

I gasped. "He was killed a year ago?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

I walked closer standing only inches away from him. "What was his name?"

He shook his head and stepped back. I grabbed his arm to stop me from moving. "Tell me."

He tried to get me to let go but I was too strong. I repeated myself. "Tell. Me."

He looked me in the eye, they were purple. "His name was Iggy." I saw his mouth revealed fangs on his bottom and top teeth. _How could I have missed that?_

I let go of him and stepped back, running into someone else. I turned around only to be met with Nick. I stepped back ready to make a run for it, to protect them. "Jag, Max told me to come get you." He looked at me then at Jag. "You shouldn't have showed her. She's normal, she could get hurt."

I snorted trying to contain my laughter. They looked at me but before I could make a run for it I heard JJ behind me. "Isobel, I've been looking everywhere for you. You're about to go on, Nina's almost done." She looked at Jag and Nick then at me. "Everything okay?"

I nodded, no way in hell I was getting her involved. "Yeah, we were just talking. Come on I'll be with you in a little bit." She walked away, leaving me alone with the boys. I turned to face them. "I take it your name isn't Nick?"

'Nick' didn't respond. "And I take it from that whole she's 'normal' thing you're not." I put air quotes around normal.

Jag looked behind me and sighed. "We should probably get going or you're going to be late, we'll explain later." He grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards the door as we reached the door I looked back at Nick.

He didn't show any emotion. I looked him in the eye. "I won't say anything. Not because I want to protect myself but because to me family is everything, even the dead ones, like Iggy."

I opened the door and walked to the back of the stage JJ was waiting for me. "Finally here." She handed me the headset and pushed me to the front of the stage but not before getting her violin.

I walked to the front. "Hey guys I'm back and I'm going to sing for you this song well I don't know why I chose it but I hope you like it."

I looked at JJ and she nodded.

"_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_There's a little creepy house in a little creepy place_

_Little creepy town in a little creepy world_

_Little creepy girl with her little creepy face_

_Saying funny things that you have never heard_

_Do you know what it's all about_

_Are you brave enough to figure out_

_Know that you could set your world on fire_

_If you are strong enough to leave your doubts_

_Feel it, breath it, believe it_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_Go try, go fly, so high_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_Feel this, unless you kill it_

_Go on, and you're forgiven_

_I knew that, I could feel that_

_I feel like, I am walking on air_

_She has a little creepy cat and a little creepy bat_

_Little rocking chair and an old blue hat_

_That little creepy girl, oh, she loves to sing_

_She has a little gift, an amazing thing_

_With her little funny eyes of hazel_

_With her little funny old blue hat_

_She will go and set the world on fire_

_No one ever thought she could do that_

_Feel it, breath it, believe it_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_Go try, go fly, so high_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_Feel this, unless you kill it_

_Go on, and you're forgiven_

_I knew that, I could feel that_

_I feel like, I am walking on air_

_(VIOLIN SOLO)_

_Flitter up, and_

_Hover down, be_

_All around, be_

_All around_

_You know that I love you_

_Go on_

_Feel it, breath it, believe it_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_Go try, go fly, so high_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_Feel this, unless you kill it_

_Go on, and you're forgiven_

_I knew that, I could feel that_

_I feel like, I am walking on air_

_(VIOLIN SOLO)_

_I am walking on air."_

I was breathing heavily by the end and my head was spinning I looked over to our table and saw that Nick and Jag talking to Max. _This is it. _I thought_. We have to leave again and we'll never see them again, they'll think we're dead and we'll never see them again._

_But, Rebel they don't know who you are why don't you stay with them for a bit longer? _Something inside my head asked.

_Oh, Voice long time no hear. How are you? Taking your medications? Have you stopped reading too many fortune cookies? _

It didn't say anything. "Well guys I hope you enjoyed our show. I want to call everyone who performed on to the stage to thank them for being a part of this."

Everyone walked to the stage. "Okay guys give a round of applause to Ignatius our drummer, JJ the violinist, Sage the bass guitarist, Lisa one of the lead singers, Nina another singer, Jared one of the male lead singers, Damian the other lead singer, Eddie another singer, and Crystal who plays piano."

Iggy took the microphone. "Isobel you're forgetting someone."

I looked at him, confused. "Who?"

Sage took the microphone from his hands. "You of course, you helped all of us practice to get the part."

Eddie, Damian and Jared came up behind her. Eddie spoke first. "Isobel, you're a great person, we couldn't have done this without you."

Next up was Jared. "They're right, Bel. You are great, thanks a lot."

Damian hugged me. "Isobel I think I speak for everyone when I say you are awesome."

Everyone clapped even Nick. Crystal came up to me. "Bel, I've only known you for about a day but everyone thinks you're great and I can tell you're a good friend."

She hugged me and whispered in my ear so no-one would hear. "Max wants you to meet her after school but don't get on the bus."

I nodded and whispered. "I wasn't planning on leaving without answers." I didn't mention that I meant leaving for good.

**Okay that's finished. Thank god, it took so hours to type all of that but it's done and it's like 5,186 words. No wait 5,191 exactly. So review if you want the confrontation. Oh and look down below **

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**

**Questions!**

**What do you think will happen in the confrontation?**

**Will Rebel reveal herself? Should she? If yes, how and when?**

**What is the name of the principal from the second book?**

**What's your favorite color?**

**If practice is perfect and nobody's perfect why practice?(don't really have to answer)**

**What are you Team Edward, Team Jacob or do you hate Edward but think Jacob's too good for Bella?**

**And finally what is a good couple name for Rebel and Iggy? (I need options!) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people and welcome to Chapter 10 of my story, Iggy experiment. To everyone who answered my questions, thanks you I will post your answers at the very bottom. And since this was asked, the question about Team Jacob or Edward was from my curios mind that thinks the teams are totally confusing. I mean, on one hand if you like the guy you pick his team but on the other, why pick his team you want him to be with you, not Bella.**

**Anyways, there are not really any new characters in this story. So I don't own Max's flock, Rebel's flock (besides her), Sage and JJ.**

Iggy's POV

Bel was really distracted after lunch she wasn't paying attention. I caught up to her before she could leave. "Bel, why are you acting like this?"

She kept walking not bothering to look at me. "I'm not acting like anything."

"Fine if you're not acting like anything, what was last period?" She stopped.

"It was Reading?" she stated it as a question.

I shook my head. "It was Math."

"I was just playing with you, I knew it was Math." She started walking again.

I grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Something's going on with you, so tell me, what's wrong?"

She looked like she was debating whether to tell me or not. "I'll tell you in the bus."

I nodded before she walked away to her next class.

(_LINE_)

Rebel's POV

I walked away from him, almost running to my next class.

As soon as I waked in I took a seat at the front. About a minute later Nick came in. He looked at me but didn't say anything.

He sat beside me and set his backpack down. The bell rang and the teacher walked in. "Hello kids I'm Mr. Graham, welcome to Language Arts."

I mentally cursed myself for forgetting Reading was my last class. I knew Nick was looking at me. I thought about how I could get him to stop. I didn't want to make a mental link with him and reveal myself. _Oh wait, I can say I'm his Voice. Would he believe that?_ I decided not to risk it and just opened my journal. I wrote on the page "Stop starring at me" and passed it when Mr. G wasn't looking. He read it and replied.

I got it and looked at it; it said "How did you know?"

I replied. "I feel it."

He looked at it but wasn't able to respond because Mr. G saw it. "Isobel, I would appreciate if you paid attention. I blushed. "Sorry Mr. G."

He nodded and went back to writing on the board. I looked at Nick and I saw the look in his eyes, we weren't done talking.

The rest of the period consisted of the students answering questions about each-other.

I got out with Nick. "Look I have to talk to Max."

He nodded. "I know she told me to get the kids home and she'd see us at home."

I stopped. "Could you do me a favor? Don't let my siblings off of the bus until they get to the bus stop. I don't want them to interrupt."

He shrugged and mumbled a sure before leaving me alone. _"Max is in the football field."_

I stopped in my tracks. This was a girl's voice. "_You're not the Voice. Who are you?"_

She giggled. _"I'm Angel. Ask Max she'll tell you."_

Angel, the little girl who's probably Ariel, I told her about the Director before I died.

I walked out back and stopped at the door. I checked my watch it was 3:34, the bus was about to leave. "_Hey Ig, I'll be home later I have something to do. Just go home, please._

He replied. "_I deserve an explanation."_

I sighed. _"You do but for that I need answers. Keep up your mind blocks"_

I cut off the mental link before he could argue. I opened the doors that lead outside. Max was standing in the middle of the field, staring at me.

She didn't say anything so I spoke first. "Are you going to explain this or are you going to avoid the truth?"

She looked at me but didn't say anything. I continued. "You're not human that much I know. What I don't know is what you are so tell me what are you?"

She sighed. "First I have to know that I can trust you."

I nodded. "Okay how do I that?"

She didn't answer because she didn't have one.

Finally, I sighed and reached into my pocket. I walked to her and grabbed her arm. She looked at me but didn't say anything. I placed the object in her hand. She looked at it then spoke. "What is this?"

I ran my fingers through my hair. "It was my brother's. Not Ig, my real brother. My biological twin brother, it's the only thing I had left that belonged to him. We both had one" I pulled my chain from around my neck.

She looked at me. "What happened to him?"

I closed my eyes. "He's dead, murdered actually right in-front of me about twelve years ago."

"But he was just a little kid."

I nodded. "He was but that didn't stop them. His name was Nicholas."

I felt the breeze in my eyes and opened them. Max was standing there showing me her wings. "We're mutants."

I smiled. "I guess that means you're The Flock?"

She looked shocked. "How?"

I lied to her face. "You have six people in your family. All young, the little girl's a mind-reader. She told me you were here. Jag's eyes turned purple and I kinda saw his fangs. What is he, part tiger?

She grinned and nodded. "Five percent, actually."

I closed my eyes and got serious. If I had to act like a normal girl I had to sell it. "What happened to Iggy?"

I opened my eyes and saw the tears that were forming in her eyes. "He was killed exactly one year ago. They kidnapped him and he sacrificed himself for us. He let us live while he and the girl he fell for died."

_He fell for me._ I stayed where I was and asked. "Who was the girl?"

Max smiled remembering. "Her name was Rebel. Before she died she told Angel everything, who killed them to be exact."

I could feel tears forming in my eyes. "Did you catch the person who killed them?" _If they caught the Director maybe I can reveal myself to her._

She shook her head. "We're still looking for her."

I opened my eyes. "What was her name?"

She laughed bitterly. "She was the Director, also known as Marian Janssen."

_So that was her name. _"Do you have any idea where she could be?"

She shook her head. "Last we heard Germany."

I took a step towards her. "I can't imagine what you're going through. I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's okay. Iggy wouldn't want us to be like this, he would want us to be happy."

I nodded. "Yeah he would." I looked up, it was getting dark. "I should probably get home. It's getting late."

She looked up, and then turned to me. "Do you have a way home?"

I nodded and went over to a bush. I pulled out my skateboard. "I always leave it here just in case."

She turned to leave but I stopped her. "Hey Max, I was wondering if your family wanted to come over on Saturday were going to have a pool party."

She hesitated. "I don't know. Who'll be there?"

I thought about it. "Um, my family, that's Sky, Eli and Ig. I invited Tony, Sage and JJ. So not that many people and just wear a T-Shirt to cover your wings no one will notice or think it's weird I always wear one."

She still didn't answer. "Oh, come on Max. Crystal said she wanted to go and I'm sure Ariel and Zephry would like it."

She sighed. "If they want to go I guess I'll have no choice. They'll probably use Bambi eyes."

I raised an eyebrow. "Bambi eyes?"

She walked away. "Don't ask."

(_LINE_)

I opened the door to the house and walked in quietly trying not to make a sound. I set my backpack down and Anne came in followed by Iggy.

"Isobel, where were you? I was so worried." I walked to the kitchen where Eli and Sky were sitting.

I closed my eyes and set my head on the table. "I'm fine Anne, I was just hanging out with a new friend."

She sighed obviously not believing my story. "Okay, are you hungry?"

I nodded. "Starving."

Iggy set a plate in front of me. "There."

I didn't look at him. "Thanks."

I looked at Anne. "Hey Anne can I invite a couple of my friends over on Saturday and have a small party."

She nodded. "Sure but please." She looked at Iggy. "Try not to jump of the balcony again."

He nodded. "I'll try."

I finished eating and headed to my room. "Goodnight."

I walked over to my door but was stopped when I heard a voice. "Rebel, I need to talk to you."

I turned around but didn't look up. "Look Iggy, I'm sorry I didn't give you any answers but I've had a long day and I don't feel like explaining anything." I turned back to my door and pushed it open.

Before I could close the door he stopped it. "Look Bel. Fine, don't give me answers but at least don't ignore me."

He walked in and led me to my bed. I closed my eyes and put my head in his shoulder. "I'm sorry, about everything. It's my fault you lost your family."

"Rebel, that wasn't your fault. It was theirs, they made me choose, you gave me the choice that saved them even if they though I died." He hugged me and didn't let go.

"Iggy, I like you and you like me. I love you, really love you, I don't think I could live without you."

He let go of me and smiled. "I could never live without you, either. Remember you are my perfect other half."

I nodded. "I wish I could tell you everything but I can't."

"It's okay." He pressed his lips against mine. We stayed that way for a bit until we had to pull away from lack of oxygen. He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Just so you know. I love you, too."

He gave me a peck on the lips before walking out. I sat there thinking about everything.

_I have to tell him eventually and when I do we'll leave this place, we'll leave our friends to protect them._

_But you're safe as long as they don't find out about you. Your suppose too keep Iggy and the flock separated. Not Ignatius Fleming and the Martinez family separated. _The Voice responded.

_Voice, I can't keep this from them forever and when I do come clean the School will come and kill them maybe even me._

_Rebel, this is Iggy's family, his happiness. Just stay for a bit longer, just until you really have to leave. _

I sighed. _I guess you're right, Voice. It's his happiness and I can't take that away from him. _

With that said I went to my closet to change my shirt so one with slits on the back, grabbed my jacket and jumped out of the balcony.

(___LINE_)

Max's POV

It took about five for me to get home. When I did everyone was waiting for me in the living room.

My mom was looking at me concerned, I just spit it out. "I told her."

Their eyes widened and they all spoke at the same time. "What?"

I closed my eyes and repeated myself. "I told her about us, about the wings, everything. Don't worry we can trust her."

Fang spoke first. "How do you know we can trust her?"

I held up the locket for them to see. "What she gave you jewelry?" Nudge asked.

I shook my head. "She honors family. She would do anything to protect them and to protect tem she'll keep quiet."

Mom spoke up. "How can we be sure, honey?"

I thought about it for a second. "She invited us over Saturday." I held up the locket. "This locket was her brothers, her real brother. One that was murdered at about three years of age."

Angel spoke up. "I think we can trust her. I can't really read her mind but what I do get is that she does love her family."

"Yeah Max. Angel's right she does love them." Jag spoke up but there was something he wasn't saying.

I looked at him suspiciously. "Is there something else you know?"

He shook his head. "No, well I don't know. When we were in the patio she was thinking about her brother Nicholas but when I started talking to her and told her about Iggy she was shocked at the fact that he died a year ago. That's when she asked for his name, when she pulled back I thought it was about the fangs because, you know, who wouldn't be shocked by them. I honestly haven't met anyone that wouldn't be shocked by th-"

I interrupted. "Jag, get to the point."

He nodded. "Yeah sorry, as I was saying. That wasn't why she pulled back she pulled back because she knew, about him."

I shook my head. "How is that possible, she's normal?"

Angel spoke. "How was she acting when you were talking to her?"

I looked at her. "She was acting like none of it shocked her and then she started asking questions about the Director, her name and it we'd caught her yet instead of asking about the wings."

_You can trust her Max. _The Voice spoke into my head.

"What do you mean I can trust her?" Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "Sorry. The Voice."

_I mean she won't harm you unless it's necessary. _It spoke again.

_But how did she know about us? _I asked it.

_That's easy, her guardian is Anne Walked. An FBI Agent, they know all about the School and have been trying to track her down for months._

_Why didn't she just tell me this? _I asked it.

The voice didn't respond. Great.

I looked back at everyone. "Okay we can trust her."

Fang looked at me. "How did she know?"

I explained. "Her guardian is an FBI Agent trying to track down the Director, I guess that she talks about it with Isobel."

Nudge nodded. "Okay now to more important matters." She turned to me. "We need to go buy swimsuits for Saturday."

Jag looked confused. "What for?"

Angel spoke up. "Max agreed to take us to a party at Isobel's house on Saturday."

Fang raised an eyebrow. "What made you agree so easily?"

I sighed. "I knew they were going to win so might as well let them."

Nudge grabbed my arm. "Come on let's go shopping."

_Oh, what did I get myself into?_

_**Will Rebel reveal herself? Should she? If yes, how and when?**_

_XXXxSmIlEyMe123xXXX_

_I think you should hold off on the confrontation for a tiny bit. They just met each other and it builds suspense if you hold off on it and make them "close calls" on almost being caught._

_**What is the name of the principal from the second book?**_

_MyNameIsNot_

_Principal's name is William Pruitt, nicknamed 'headhunter.'_

_**What's your favorite color?**_

_MyNameIsNot_

_Favorite colors are red and black_

_XXXxSmIlEyMe123xXXX_

_My favorite color is blue!_

_**If practice is perfect and nobody's perfect why practice?**_

_XXXxSmIlEyMe123xXXX_

_That is a good question, sometimes I wonder if practice is worth the effort._

_**What are you Team Edward, Team Jacob or do you hate Edward but think Jacob's too good for Bella?**_

_MyNameIsNot_

_Screw team Edward, screw team Jacob, I'm team Rocket!_

_XXXxSmIlEyMe123xXXX_

_Read twilight years ago and got over the whole team this and team that. But BEFORE the movie came out I was Team Edward. But after seeing what Jacob looked like! Hmm...it's questionable now :)_

_**And finally what is a good couple name for Rebel and Iggy? **_

_XXXxSmIlEyMe123xXXX_

_IDK...Reggy? Umm... yeah that's all I got_

_Independantwriter-137_

_Hmmm...how about Riggy or Iggel?_

_New questions: If JP doesn't put Fang and Max together again will you help me go after him? If you do, what weapon will you bring? _


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Fanfiction readers and writers, new chapter time! I also have a new character look down she's important**

**From: IloveCrutchy23**

**Name:** **Emma**

**Age: 13**

**Apperance: she has gold/blond hair and green eyes**

**Personality: She is shy with people she doesn't know but sarcastic with people she does. She is extremely random and sometimes hyper.**

**Her faishon sense... leaves a lot to be desired. Mainly t-shirts and jeans. **

**Single. **

**Pretty to other people, but she doesn't find herself good-looking. **

**Like I said she will be important to this chapter and future ones.**

Max's POV

"No Nudge, I'm not wearing that." I turned away from the pink bikini before she could give me Bambi eyes.

"But Max, it would look so good on you." She put it on the rack and came up to me. "Fine, what do you want to wear?"

I thought about it. "Something that isn't pink."

She nodded and walked away. One minute later she came back with a plain black bikini. "Here, how about this?"

I sighed. "That's fine, Nudge."

She squealed. "Great now let's go see if the boys found something."

We went to the boys section and saw that they were done Fang and Jag got some black swimming shorts and Gazzy got red ones.

Angel came up to me. "Hey, Max can we get some ice-cream? There's a store right next door."

I answered. "Sure Angel, but first let me pay."

I went to the register and paid for our clothes before leaving for the ice-cream.

We walked into the shop. "Here's your ice-cream, Bel." The guy handed her the ice-cream and sat down.

She thanked the guy. "Thanks, Jared."

"Bel?" she turned to face me.

(_Meet the line that is used alot but not appreciated_)

Rebel's POV

"Here you go, Bel." Jared handed me the ice-cream.

I smiled and thanked him. "Thanks, Jared."

"Bel?" I turned around to come face to face with Max.

"Max, what are you doing here?" I asked her. I noticed that the rest of the flock was right behind her.

"We came to buy a few things. What about you?" she asked me, keeping her voice neutral.

"Oh, We just came to get some ice-cream." I turned back to Jared. "Um Jared, I think you should probably head home before your mom finds out you're gone."

He nodded. "Yeah, you're right. See you at school." We bumped fists.

I nodded. "See you at school."

He walked away but turned around. "Hey Crystal, I wanted to congratulate you for the show, you were awesome."

Crystal blushed. "Thanks."

He smiled. "No problem, talk to you later."

As soon as he left I was grinning. "You like him, I can tell."

Nudge shook her head. "No I don't, he's just my friend."

I put my hand on my chin and tapped my finger against my cheek, looking at the ceiling. "Deny it all you want but when he comes to me to ask if he should ask you out I'll say 'Sorry, she's not interested.'"

Nudge sat down in front of me. "You wouldn't."

I looked her in the eye. "Oh I would." I let my hand fall. "All you have to say are three little words."

She sighed. "Fine, I like him but he doesn't like me back."

I grinned. "Who told you that? Because whoever said that is a big liar."

She shook her head. "No one told me, I just know."

"Well if you want to believe that go ahead but I have proof."

Angel came to sit next to me. "And what is this proof?"

I stopped grinning. "I can't tell you, it's a secret."

I pictured it in my mind and sent it to Angel. As soon as she saw it she smiled. "Aw, that's so adorable."

I nodded. "And it's proof."

Crystal looked at us confused. "What are you talking about?"

We looked at her. "Oh, nothing."

Max came to sit next to Crystal. "How can you be sure he likes her?"

I pretended to think about it. "Well, because he never compliments anyone and well…ts wy I cm her."

"What?" she asked me.

"Ts wy cm hr." I muttered.

"Repeat that for us one more time." She leaned in closer.

"That's why I came here! There I said it, you happy?"

She smiled. "Very."

Crystal looked at me. "So you came here because Jared likes me?"

I shook my head. "Actually I came here because I needed some time to think so I snuck out. I found Jared here and he looked troubled so I started talking to him. He likes you, a lot." I looked at her and smiled then I got an idea. "I got it I'll invite him to the party."

I pulled out my cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Bel." I held the phone against my ear.

"Oh hey Bel, you still at the shop?"

I looked over at Crystal. "Yeah actually, I am. Well look I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over to a pool party this Saturday?"

"I don't know. Who else will be there?"

"I invited JJ and Sage, which means Tony will be there. I also invited the Martinez family and my family will be there. You can invite Eddie if you want." I grinned looking over at Crystal again.

"Will Crystal be there?"

"Well duh, I wouldn't be asking then. So, see you then?"

"Yeah, okay."

"See you then." I hung up the phone and looked at Crystal. "All set."

She came and hugged me. "Oh, thank you so much."

I laughed. "Don't worry. It was my pleasure." I was about to put up my phone when it ringed. "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Dude calm down, I just went out for some ice-cream." I sighed. _Looks like Iggy caught me._

"Bel, you need to get home right now."

He sounded frantic. "Why? What's going on?"

"Well I was flying over the woods a little while ago and I found a camp."

I sighed in relief. "Okay so someone was camping in the forest, that's normal."

I could feel him panicking. "No, it wasn't just someone. It was Erasers."

I stood up. "What? Are you sure?"

"Positive, except they weren't near our house."

I looked over at the flock. "Okay then we have nothing to worry about."

"Bu-" I ended the call before he could finish the sentence.

I grabbed my bag and swung it across my shoulder. "Sorry but I have to go."

Max saw my nervousness. "What is it?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing but please." I looked at all of the older kids then at her. "Be careful on your way home."

I walked out of the shop and onto the street. As soon as I was far away I broke into a run, not bothering to stop until I was away from the city.

I approached the forest and slowed down. I took off my jacket and extended my wings getting ready to fly away until I heard a twig snap.

I looked to my left and shocked to see it was girl with blonde hair. She was staring at me wide-eyed. "What are you doing here?"

Her eyes didn't leave my wings. "I was sleeping and saw you run into the woods." She finally looked at my face. "Are they real?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

She swallowed. "How?"

"I'll explain everything" I looked away. "You can't tell anyone. It's too dangerous."

She nodded. "Are there others like you?"

I smiled. "Have you heard of the flock?"

"Yeah." She looked at me.

I smiled. "I've met them before."

She didn't push the matter. I looked at my watch it was 10:30. "Hey you have somewhere to go home and don't lie to me."

She shook her head. "I'm a runaway."

I laughed. "So was I but I have a family now."

"You sure your family won't mind?"

I looked at her. "How much do you weigh?"

"I don't know about 90 pounds why?" she looked at me and her eyes widened. "No, I'm afraid of heights."

I grinned. "Then we'll walk home for like five miles."

She tried to make a convincing argument but gave up. "Fine, I just hope you know how to work those things." She pointed at my wings.

"Don't worry, I've had them for as long as I remember." I didn't add that I only learned to fly last year.

She pulled back. "You only learned last year?"

I narrowed my eyes. "How did you know?"

She looked at me like I was crazy. "You just said it, more like mumbled it."

I shook my head. "I've finally cracked, I'm going nuts." I walked over to her. "Here, I have to carry you bridal style so you don't fall."

She jumped on my arms and we took off. "By the way, my name's Emma. How do you hide your wings?"

I kept my eyes on the sky. "They're not like normal bird wings, not anymore."

"What do you mean 'not anymore'?"

"A year ago, before I learned how to fly, some people performed surgery on them. It helps me keep them concealed, they did surgery on the bones to make them more flexible."

"Who?"

I focused on her mind. _"The scientists."_

"Oh my god I'm going crazy. Yeah that's it."

I laughed. "No you aren't, it's just a gift of mine. I can make a mental link with someone and have a conversation."

She almost jumped. "That's so cool. Can you do anything else?"

I thought about it. "I'm stronger than a normal person and have awesome battle skills but that's about it."

We neared the house and I landed on the balcony. I let go of Emma and put on my jacket "You don't have any family?"

She shook her head. "I ran away."

I raised an eyebrow. "And they never searched for you?"

She nodded. "They did but I always avoided them." I walked into my room.

Iggy was pacing. "Finally, where were you?" He turned to the balcony. "Why is she with you?"

I took of my jacket off and laid it on my bed. "I screwed up Iggy, Emma followed me and saw my wings. She promised not to tell anyone."

He didn't say anything when she walked in. "I have no one to tell."

He nodded. "Did she explain everything to you?"

She looked at me. "Only the basics."

He looked at us for a second longer before turning and walking out. "You tell her, I'm going to bed." He stopped at the door. "You might as well tell her everything just to be safe."

He closed the door and left me alone with Emma. She looked at me. "There's more?"

I sighed and went to sit in my bed she followed me and sat cross-legged in front of me. "Let me tell you my life story. I was born in a lab with my brother fifteen years ago. When we were three we tried to escape. He ended up shot and I was captured again, I lived there for ten more years, being tested on, until I met someone.

"His name was Chaos; he had a younger sister who was ten, Lucy; and an older sister who was fifteen, Lust. They separated them; Chaos was imprisoned with me for ten days. We became close and I guess he fell for me. They took us out one day and put a gun to his head, they made him choose his family or me. He choose and he chose me they shot all of them in the head and let me live.

"I couldn't live with the guilt, it was killing me. I tried to kill myself a couple of months after that, one of the scientists found me and saved me. He took care of me. I wanted to ask him why he cared but I didn't talk to anyone, one day I don't know how but I asked him, only not with words with my mind. The weird part is he wasn't freaked out and answered me. He told me it was because I had a bigger purpose in life, he was right. He became my only friend there, his name was Jeb, and he was like a father to me.

"About two years later I was in my cage I had just finished the tests and learned I had a new skill, survival. I could do anything it took to survive. I heard the door open and they opened the empty cage next to mine. They put a guy in there he was asleep. I watched him sleep, not taking my eyes off of him. When he finally woke up I introduced myself. His name was Iggy, he was blind I offered to heal him and at first he was kind of nervous but he wanted to see really bad, I healed his eyes. After that they took us to different rooms. All I could think of was him, I wanted to protect him. They made me fight some Erasers, part wolf part man. I killed them all. Then they took us to a room and left us alone. I didn't think about it that much so I fell asleep. But the next day they took me out of the room it was normal but as the Erasers chased me I saw that they were sending more Erasers in. the door opened and they brought Iggy in, I told him to run but we were cornered. We fought and won then they sent us back to the room but not before I mentally talked to Jeb, he told me everything. They were doing to him exactly what they did to Chaos. The thing was he didn't wasnt me to save Iggy. Once we were back in the room I made him promise that no matter what his family came first. We talked and I learned about his family. There were six total. Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. I told him about my brother and I fell asleep in his arms. I had a nightmare that night it was a memory I woke up and tried to convince Iggy I was fine but was crying so he didn't believe it I told him everything about the dream. We decided to make a plan to escape."

I stopped before continuing. "The next day was normal we had testing and after that I left to talk to the Director. I came back and Iggy was waiting. That was the first time we kissed. The next day they operated on our wings and we found out we were made for each-other.

"They took us to a different room and the Director was there she did exactly what I expected. She made him choose, he kept his promise and chose them. She shot him and an Eraser shot me. They left and seconds later his flock came they found him but they couldn't save him. The youngest, Angel, came to talk to me, I told her everything before dying.

"I woke up later that day to find Iggy next to me. We were outside in the middle of nowhere. There was a recording for us. It said that we couldn't go back to the flock; they gave us new identities, Ignatius and Isobel Fleming. They told us to go to Anne and we did months after we got to her we moved to DC were we met you. After school got out last year we met Eli and Sky, Eli was the perfect human and Skylar was part humming-bird she was being hunted by Erasers for sport since she was little. We let them live with us and now here we are." I gestured to my room.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "So all of this is real? Everything, the wings, the evil scientists, the powers, everything?"

I nodded. "Every little thing."

She nodded and looked at the bed, still trying to get over the shock. Then she looked up again. "Wait you said Ignatius's real name is Iggy. What is yours?"

I thought about it for a second. "Well, my real name is Isis but I was actually called Rebel. So just call me something along those lines."

She nodded then grinned. "Can I call you Izzy?"

"Sure as long as you don't call me something else on accident." She jumped up and hugged me.

"Oh Izzy, I'm glad I met you." She stopped hugging me and looked at the room door. "Do you have any soda?"

I got up and ran to the door, blocking it. "No way are you getting any of our soda, I don't want to have another hyper teenager to take care of."

Emma fell down onto the bed. "Another?"

I shook my head. "One of my friends, from school."

She gasped. "You go to school?"

"Yeah, you want to attend?" I came to sit with her.

She nodded. "I use to love it."

"Then why run away?" I asked her.

She looked down. "There were too many problems."

I lay down next to her and hugged her. "Well consider us your new family."

**So Emma is now part of our story, good thing too because I needed her. So thank you IloveCrutchy23 for Emma.**

**Last week's question: If JP doesn't put Fang and Max together again will you help me go after him? If you do, what weapon will you bring?**

**MyNameIsNot:**_ Yes, not only would I join forces with you, I would personally find where his house is and deliver the information to you._

**By the way it's not just you, I think so too. No to Mylan! **

**Next Question: What do you prefer Rock or Pop? How about country?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, people I don't have a lot to say so I'll let you get on with the chapter. Wait I just remembered something, **

**I hate the disclaimer; all I'm saying is Maximum Ride's not mine. Neither are Sage, Skylar, Eli, Jag and Emma. **

Max's POV

"Come on Nudge, we're going to be late to the bus." I pounded on the bathroom door waiting for Nudge to get out.

She opened the door. "Okay. I'm done now. How do I look?"

I looked at her, she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with pink flats to go with her pink T-Shit over the shirt she was wearing a white hoodie.

I gave her two thumbs up. "You look great, now let's go." I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door. She grabbed her backpack before slamming the door shut.

Everyone was waiting for us already. We walked over to the bus-stop and I saw Ignatius, Eli and Sky and a smaller girl with blonde hair.. "Hey Ig, where's Isobel?"

He looked over at us. "Hey guys, Bel left a couple of hours with JJ they had some school thing to do. I just hope they made it."

Nudge spoke up. "Why wouldn't they of made it?"

He shook his head. "JJ came to pick them up and let's just say she isn't the best driver."

I smiled. "And I suppose you're better?"

He nodded. "I didn't crash into a car."

Fang beside me shrugged. "So, that can happen to anyone."

He grinned as the bus pulled up. "Let me rephrase that. At least I didn't crash into a parked car."

The girl giggled. "My mom did that once. The guy was so pissed."

Ignatius shook his head. "They would have gotten along great." He turned to us. "By the way this is Emma."

He walked into the bus and took his spot in the front. Fang and I sat behind him and Angel and Gazzy sat next to us. Eli and Sky sat in-front of them and Nudge sat next to Iggy and Jag sat next to Emma.

Angel looked at Ignatius. "Hey, why are you named Ignatius?"

He looked at her. "Well I looked it up and it means fire bringer and well I can't deny I'm a huge pyromaniac."

Gazzy looked at me. "Hey Max, what's pyromaniac?"

I looked at Ignatius. "A pyromaniac is someone who likes to star fires."

Ignatius snorted. "You make it sound like we're arsonists."

Jag spoke up. "Technically you are but don't worry about it."

We were so immersed in the conversation that we didn't notice the bus stopping and Tony coming it. "Yeah there's nothing wrong with someone who sets fires on purpose. Everyone does it." He went to sit at the next open seat. "Intentional fires are for pyros what soda is for Sage, an addiction."

Ignatius pouted and then changed the subject. "Have you talked to Sage or JJ?"

He shook his head. "No they won't answer."

Ignatius took out his phone and talked to him while dialing. "You know your sister could be dying right now, JJ drove."

Tony sat straighter. "What? She did? Oh man why didn't you tell me before."

Ignatius ignored him. "Hello Bel, you okay? A couple of seconds later his eyes widened. "What?" Then he spoke to Tony. "You sister's in the hospital. Apparently an ass got in the way of the car and JJ swerved."

(_LINE_)

Rebel's POV

"Doc, how are they going to be?" I grabbed the doctor by the arm and she looked at me.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine just a small concussion, they were luckier than you." She tried to give me a reassuring smile but I just nodded and let go. She turned back to me. "You should probably stay in bed you still need to heal even with the, you know." She pointed to my back. She turned back around and left.

I started pacing in the waiting room waiting for more news. My phone ringed and I picked it up to see Iggy was calling me. "Hello?" I heard his voice on the line. "Bel you okay?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine but I'm in the hospital."

"What?"

I sat down on the bed. "We had an accident. JJ and Sage both have minor concussions. I don't know what happened, one second we were laughing and the next a freaking Eraser got in our way. JJ swerved and well I don't know exactly what happened, I guess the ambulance came for us."

I could hear him explaining what happened through the phone. A minute later Tony got on the line. "Tell me exactly what happened."

I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry Tony, we should have been more careful a freak got in the way and didn't move, we didn't see him till the last minute." I could feel the tears forming.

He sounded very worried. "Are they okay?"

I nodded. "Yes, they just have minor concussions and a couple bruises."

He sighed in relief. "What about you?"

I shook my head. "Not as lucky. I have some bruised ribs, apparently I blocked JJ without ever realizing it."

"Where are you all right now?" he asked me.

"I'm at the main hospital, the one where I met you."

"Okay, stay there I'll be there in a little bit."

I nodded. "Not like I have much of a choice Dr. Lanner will barely let me stand."

He hung up the phone and didn't give me an answer.

(_LINE_)

Iggy's POV

We arrived at the hospital after getting a ride in Tony's family's mini-van, the smaller kids went to school.

I practically ran out of the van. I rushed into the lobby and found Dr. Lanner at the front desk talking to a nurse. "Dr. Lanner, how's my sister?"

She looked at all of us but turned her attention back to me. She smiled, "She's fine, Ignatius but she'll need some rest." She looked at all of Tony. "Thankfully, no one was injured severely but she's resting right now. I finally got her to stop worrying over her friends and your sister." She pointed a finger at Tony

I sighed in relief that everyone was fine. "And where are the girls?"

She told the lady at the desk something and looked back at us. "Come with me." I walked beside her. "Fortunately, this didn't affect her previous injuries. She only bruised a couple ribs and injured her arm. Here you are." Everyone walked into the room that held JJ and Sage. "Um, Ignatius do you mind if we talk?"

I looked at her. "Sure, what do you need?"

She nodded in another direction. "Let's talk somewhere more private." She walked off with me following her. We walked into an empty room and she closed the door.

I looked at her. "She didn't lose any blood, right?"

She nodded. "Thankfully no but something worries me. Her healing rate is extremely fast."

I shrugged. "That's normal for us."

She walked over to the hospital bed. "Yes, you have a fast healing rate but this time it's much faster. I believe she's been mutated so much that she is somehow self-mutating, it may become out of control."

I let this sink in for a second. "Does she know?"

I walked over to the bed and sat down. "She knows, she must have noticed that the scars and pain are gone."

I looked at the floor. "Can you take me to her room?"

"Sure but you should probably check on your friends first."

I stood up and walked over to the door, holding it open for her. "Sure, knowing her she's probably still awake. You know how she loves to listen to everyone."

She smiled. "How could I forget? She was my patient last year, too."

We walked over to the girls' room to see they were all ready to leave. "Finally, can we leave now?" JJ exclaimed.

I looked over at Dr. Lanner. "You guys can leave, I'm staying with Isobel."

Sage looked at me. "But isn't she coming with us?"

Dr. Lanner shook her head. "She has to at least stay overnight. She's more wounded than you and we found out that she also had some broken ribs, how she can stand the pain I don't know."

Max stepped forward. "What do you mean 'wounded'?"

I spoke up. "She means that the A-hole who got in our way better hope I don't find him."

"You're not going to." I turned around to see Bel standing at the door, wearing a hospital gown.

Sage ran to hug her. "Oh my god, I'm so glad you're okay."

Bel winced. "I'm fine but no touching." She grabbed her stomach. "It still hurts like Fu-" she looked at Max's threatening glance. "-gde, it hurts like fudge."

I rolled my eyes. "Nice save."

She smiled. "I try my best."

JJ walked over to Bel. "So what hurts?"

Bel pointed to her stomach. "I think my ribs are finally just going to collapse at how many times I've broken then." She turned to me. "How many times did I tell you I broke them?"

I counted on my fingers. "This is like the seventh time you break them, hurt is a completely different story."

She punched me in the shoulder. "You are so lucky I'm injured."

I laughed. "Not as lucky as I could be if you were unconscious."

Dr. Lanner interrupted us. "I don't mean to sound like a nagging old lady but Isobel you should rest."

I nodded. "She's right, you've just gone through a traumatic event, you must be exhausted."

She looked up to meet my eyes and smiled. "You know, big words aren't going to make me more exhausted."

"I don't agree, you'll eventually get annoyed and do anything to get away from me." I grinned down at her, considering I was a head taller than her.

"Um, we should probably get going." Jag sounded uncomfortable.

Bel looked over to him and nodded. "You're right, you should get going and you" she pointed to me "are going with them."

I pouted. "Oh come on." I stepped closer to her until there was no more room between us. "Please."

She shook her head. "Nope, you don't have an excuse." She grinned. "Unless you want me to fix that for you." she looked over at Sage "What do you think, food poisoning or broken leg?"

Sage shook her head. "You'll need a story to go with it."

JJ raised her hand. "I got it. On the way to the hospital a car didn't see him coming. He managed to dodge it but the tires ran over his legs, the person got away but you got the last digits of the license plate 58."

Bel went to high-five her. "Wow, I'm so proud of you, you made up a story on the spot." She pretended to wipe away a tear.

I heard Nick mutter under his breath. "And I thought we were weird."

Obviously I wasn't meant to hear it but oh well, I'm nosy. "Trust me no-one's weirder than we are."

Bel laughed. "You got that right."

Before anyone could say anything else someone unexpected walked into the room.

Jeb.

**This chapter is much shorter than my other ones but I just had to leave it here.**

_**Last Chapter question:**_

_**What do you prefer Rock or Pop? How about country?**_

_**XXXxSmIlEyMe123xXXX**_

_I like rock :)_

_**MyNameIsNot**_

_And rock all the way! Country's ok, but I'll stick to rock._

**Next Question: What would you think if a random stranger came up to you and told you you'd die? **

**A. Run for your life screaming.**

**B. Believe him.**

**C. Call the hospital and ask if they're missing a patient.**

**D. Hit him with whatever you had and beat the crap out of him.**

**E. Other… Please specify. **

**Review your answer because... well I want to know.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is a really boring chapter but I needed a way to finish this so, sorry.**

**MR's not mine along with the submited Oc's.**

Rebel's POV

I stared at the man that came through the door and stopped breathing. It was him, Jeb.

I looked over at Iggy to see that he was in shock. I decided to play innocent. "Um, can I help you?" to top it off I gave him a confused look.

He looked at all of us and nodded. "I'm looking for Isobel Fleming?"

I looked at Max and saw that her jaw was clenched. I raised my arm. "That would be me."

"Do you mind if we talk, in private." He added looking at Iggy.

I looked at Dr. Lanner. "Could you make sure they get to school." She nodded.

I walked out following Jeb. He walked into an office room and shut the door. I waited for him to say something but he didn't. So finally I spoke up. "What do you want?"

He sighed. "You have to leave. You know that you shouldn't be with the flock, according to the records Rebel and Iggy died to save Maximum Ride and her Flock."

"I know but technically they don't know who I am." I walked over to the desk. "Now is that all you came to tell me?"

He shook his head. "I came to warm you that the School doesn't know about you being here, not yet anyways."

I nodded. "Okay so we're safe."

He looked at me. "No you're far from safe, you work for the school now remember which means no matter what you have to listen to them; even if it means killing someone from the flock, or one of your friends, maybe even Iggy."

I shook my head. "They can't do that, we had a deal."

He nodded. "You HAD a deal, now it's broken. You're with the flock and Iggy's too close to them; they won't hesitate to send the Erasers after you and your family."

I put my head in my hands. "So, what do I do?"

"You and your family have to get out of here, as soon as possible. Give them some excuse but get out, and always keep your mind blocks on, Angel or Jag might sense something in your thoughts."

I shook my head. "I can't do that I don't want to lie to them anymore especially Iggy, what would he do if he found out." I sat down on the chair behind the desk and laid me head on the desk. "Maybe I should just spill and get it over with. It would be so much easier."

He contradicted me. "If you tell them now everything that you did will be for nothing. The Erasers will come after all of you and he'll die."

I lifted my head. "You're right but I can't leave, too many people know about me here. What would the School do to them if they found them?"

He looked concerned. "They'd be hunted down and killed unless they were young, then they would be used for experimentation."

I stood up. "Then I'm not leaving, not until everyone's safe."

Before he could say anything else I waked out of the office and headed back to my room. Max and Nick were in there waiting for me. As soon as I approached Max's eyes locked on mine. "What did he want?"

I shrugged. "Something about bird-kids and mutants in my school, I guess he's from the mental ward or something." I walked over to the bed. "He also talked about a mutant girl named Rebel. He said she was dead because of the great Maximum Ride." Technical I wasn't lying.

She looked guilty and I wanted to say it wasn't her fault but I kept my mouth shut. She turned away. "Is that all he wanted?"

I nodded. "That's it. I didn't give him a chance to talk anymore after I walked out."

Nick sighed. "Then we should probably go talk to him, see why he's here."

Max looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, we have no other choice." She turned to me. "If he told you anything else please, tell us."

I coughed. "He um, also said that next time we won't be so lucky."

Nick nodded. "But what does that mean?"

I looked down. "It means that the guy who got in our way did it on purpose, to hurt us. I know what you're thinking, if you stay we'll get killed but they know I know so we're in danger anyways so don't leave."

Max shook her head. "I don't know if we can stay, I mean what if more people find out?"

"No one else will find out, not from me at least." She looked at me still uncertain." Look it will look really suspicious if you leave now, at the beginning of school."

Nick sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right, we can't leave it will look too suspicious."

Max looked at him and finally nodded. "Okay, we'll stay for a bit longer." She turned to me. "But if you get hurt again we will leave."

"Okay, but you should get to school or home, if you feel like skipping." I went to sit down on the bed. "I on the other hand, need to find a way to get out of here. This place gives me the creeps. "

Max rolled her eyes. "You remind me of a bird-kid more and more every day."

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

The subjects known as Max and Fang walked out of the hospital not saying anything. They walked to the van and got in, driving away.

The Eraser stood in the branch, not taking his eyes of them.

The plan was in motion; soon they would have the Flock. Even as he watched the van pull away he grinned, part one was complete now all they needed was the Director to give the girl the order to get rid of the new arrival.

After all, the deal did not say that Jaegar was part of the flock that the girl very much wanted to protect.

* * *

><p>Max's POV<p>

We arrived to school one hour late, when we finally did get to class I had trouble focusing on any class. Surprisingly the day went out really fast.

After school Fang and I offered to come with Ignatius to take Isobel home. She was already changed and waiting for us. As soon as she saw him she smiled. "Finally, I thought you'd never come." She stood from the chair in the corner and walked over to us. "I want to leave."

Fang raised an eyebrow. "Can you not stand a hospital?"

She gave him a 'no duh' look. "I hate the smells."

Ignatius wrapped his arm around her waist. "Do you think Anne will let you do the party?"

Isobel looked up at him. "We'll postpone it till next week."

Ignatius didn't say anything. She frowned. "I'll be better by then."

I saw how they looked more like a couple than brother and sister. I spoke up. "You two aren't really related, are you?"

Isobel looked at me and smiled. "Let me answer that question without words." She leaned into Ignatius and kissed him full on the lips. It wasn't just a small kiss it lasted so long that I thought they were going to suffocate from lack of oxygen.

They finally pulled apart and Ignatius was grinning. "Wow, we haven't done that in public since forever."

She rolled her eyes. "I've kissed you before, just not in public."

He grinned. "Yeah but when people think we're related they think you're single."

She looked at him again. "They think you're single too. It's like every girl that sees you drool all over you, there are only a couple of girls that don't check you out and those are my friends. Like Max, she has Nick."

I stared at her in shock. "How did you know that we're not related?"

She snorted. "Please, you don't look anything alike. I also see the way he looks at you and you look at him."

I blushed. "We don't look at each-other anyway."

Ignatius scoffed. "Really, you don't see it? How is that possible? You two are obviously in love."

Isobel shook her head. "Let's just leave, they'll figure it out soon enough."

He nodded and walked out; I looked at Fang and saw he was just as confused as I was. "What was that about?"

He shrugged. "Whatever it was, they both see it."

I heard giggling from the outside. "Will you please stop acting like little kids?"

Isobel walked back in wearing an innocent expression. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I rolled my eyes but walked out of the room to the car.

* * *

><p>Rebel's POV<p>

"Come on Ig, let me put some good music." I asked for the tenth time from the back seat leaning in-between Max and Iggy who were in the front.

"Fine, just don't turn it all the way up." I extended my arm and grabbed a CD.

I played the first song: (My Immortal, Evanescence)

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_But if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have...all of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face, it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice, it's chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have...all of me_

_All of me_

_All of me_

_All..._

I sat back not wanting to listen to anything else anymore but not saying anything else. I thought about how much he meant to me, how close we were, how much I missed him. I closed my eyes and listened to the next song, blocking out the thoughts.

(My Last Breath, Evanescence)

"_Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was_

_I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath?_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight._

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree_

_I know you hear me,_

_I can taste it in your tears._

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight._

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here,_

_But still you wake and know the truth -_

_No one's there._

_Say goodnight, don't be afraid_

_Calling me, holding me, as you fade to black._

_(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath_

_(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself_

_(Holding me) Are my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight."_

"Here we are." I looked out the window to see we were at Max's house.

Max and Nick get out of the car. "Hey Bel, are you going to be okay?"

I nodded. "Don't worry Max, I'll be fine."

She closed the door and walked to her door. Iggy pulled the car to the road. We didn't say anything on our way home, there was too much in my mind.

All I kept thinking was "I have to protect them, I'm not afraid to die for him, really die for him."

**Last week's question:**

**_MyNameIsNot_ **_:I'd say E other. I'd say "You're not the first to tell me this. But thanks for trying to be original."_

**_XXXxSmIlEyMe123xXXX : _**_i'd probably do C and D i'd freak out, beat the crap outa him with a pencil or something, mutter some nice "french" words and run away screaming for my life ;) _

**Next Question: What do you prefer, Dogs or Cats?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys it's the next chapter.**

**You want a disclaimer look at all my other chapters.**

Rebel's POV

One week later

"Do not come anywhere near me." I stepped back raising my hand in warning.

"How exactly are you going to stop me, calling Anne?" He took a step closer and I tried to make a break for it.

He caught me by the waist and carried me over his shoulder. "Let me go right now. I'm serious, Ig; I don't want to get wet."

He laughed heading for the balcony. "If you don't want to get wet why do a pool party?"

I shut up and let him take me to the balcony, this time just pushing me first then him. I swam to him and pushed him under the water. We both ended up splashing water at each-other and laughing. It was still twelve forty-five which meant we had about two hours to get ready before everyone got here.

I took half an hour looking for my swimsuit and ten minutes finding a shirt that matched. I ended up wearing a black one-piece with a dark blue T-Shirt.

After I was done I went to the kitchen for snacks. I found chips, cookies and soda. I decided to hide the soda even though Sage would find a way to get to it.

I still had twenty minutes to I woke up Sky and Eli who were sleeping in. They woke up immediately and changed into their swimsuits before jumping out of their balcony. I went into the room that was now Emma's and told her to get up. I gave her a blue swimsuit with a green shirt and told her to either balcony dive of go down to the pool, she balcony dived.

Sky wore a swimsuit a lot like mine except she was wearing a white one-piece with a pink T-Shirt. Eli just wore shorts considering he had no wings to hide. Iggy wore shorts and a Red shirt.

I went to answer the door and found The Flock with JJ, Sage, Tony, Jared, Eddie and Damian. "Hey guys, come on in. The pool's out back."

Angel and Zephry ran in with Max and Nick. Damian and Sage came in immediately going to the kitchen. "Sage, Damian. I hid the soda, you won't find it."

Damian looked at me. "It's in the basement." He and Sage ran down there to get hyper on soda and I turned back around, too lazy to follow them.

I looked at Tony. "You owe me for ten liters of soda." That did the trick, he ran to the direction of the basement.

By now everyone else was at the pool and setting up their things. I looked around to see that Eli, Sky and Iggy were missing. I went back inside to my own room and walked out to the balcony I saw that Iggy, Sky and Eli were all ready and grinning in there balconies.

I gave them the thumbs up and we all jumped at the same time, splashing everyone. Angel and Zephry cheered. "Max, can we do that?"

Max nodded and the kids followed Iggy, Jag joined them. I got out of the pool, afraid someone would jump on me.

I sat down next to Max and Nick who were watching the kids up in the balconies. "Anne's going to kill us if she ever finds out we let little kids do it."

Max looked at me and smiled. "Thanks, for inviting us. It really helped the kids have fun for once."

I smiled too. "No problem. I would've wanted someone to do the same for me."

Nick looked at me. "How do you take this so easily?"

"What?"

He explained. "The wings and everything, you act really calm about it."

"Oh, that. I guess it's because, well, how do I say this without sounding weird, you aren't the first I've ever met." I took a moment. "I once met a girl that had a fish tail on command and a guy that had a lizard tongue. They acted like normal people and I didn't think of them as freaks, so why would I think that of you?"

They both stared at me in shock. "You've seen other mutants?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I have."

"How?"

I shrugged. "Max, my guardian is an FBI agent trying to stop illegal experimentation; some of those kids are witnesses."

She didn't get a chance to respond because my phone ringed. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Go to the center of the forest in five minutes alone, the Director has a job for you." The phone line went dead.

"You okay?" I looked over at Max and nodded.

"Yeah I just need something from the house."

I walked into the house and went to my room. As soon as I was sure it was empty I changed into a pair of jeans.

I walked out the front door making sure no one saw me. Once outside I walked slowly making sure not to attract attention.

After about waking a mile I went into the forest and ran as fast as I could. I ran until I found the clearing in the center of the forest.

I was shocked to see only one Eraser this time not fifty. He heard me approaching and grinned. "Well, well if it isn't the little birdie."

"Shut up." I growled. "Tell me what she wants me to do before I rip your throat out."

He kept the grin on his face, another one appeared. "Well according to our resources the Flock is here, we want them."

"I'm not giving you the Flock!" I shouted at the one that spoke.

They circled me. "Oh I know that but there is something you can do. You see, your precious flock is protected but we need you to get someone for us, someone that could ruin things for us."

"Wouldn't that be a pity?" I spoke, with my arms crossed across my chest.

He continued. "This guy needs to be taken down but we've tried everyone and he's just too powerful so we were thinking…"

"… Use the best weapon you have." I finished.

The other nodded. "Exactly, now the Director wants proof of extermination."

I shook my head. "Who's this person she wants dead?"

He grinned again. "Well that's the part you won't like very well. You know him, he's like a friend to you and we can use that to our advantage."

I didn't say anything so he continued. "You call him Jeagar."

I felt like my heart stop beating. "No not him, I won't do it."

They kept on circling me. "You have no choice, either kill him or we kill both Flocks."

I could feel the tears in my eyes forming. "No, he's part of the Flock; Jaegar's not going to die."

"That's the thing, you had a deal now that you're near the flock again the deal is broken, which means we own you and your little boyfriend." He leaned into my ear and whispered. "You just lost any chance of keeping him alive, he knows too much. Next time make sure, no one follows you." He pointed to the left where Jaegar was coming with a look of betrayal in his eyes.

He only spoke three words. "How could you?"

* * *

><p>Jaegar's POV<p>

I followed Isobel to the center of the woods and was about to come out when she approached something all too familiar.

The Eraser grinned. "Well, well if it isn't the little birdie."

"Shut up." She growled. "Tell me what she wants me to do before I rip your throat out."

He kept on grinning and another one approached. "Well according to our resources the Flock is here, we want them."

"I'm not giving you the Flock!" She shouted at them.

They circled her. "Oh I know that but there is something you can do. You see your precious flock is protected but we need you to get someone for us, someone that could ruin things for us."

"Wouldn't that be a pity?" She spoke, with her arms crossed across her chest.

He continued. "This guy needs to be taken down but we've tried everyone and he's just too powerful so we were thinking…"

"… Use the best you have." She finished.

That's when it hit me. She was working with them.

The other nodded. "Exactly, now the Director wants proof of extermination."

She shook her head. "Who's this person she wants dead?"

They grinned again. "Well that's the part you won't like very well. You know him, he's like a friend to you and we can use that to our advantage."

She didn't say anything so he continued. "You call him Jeagar."

I almost gasped. They wanted me.

"No not him, I won't do it."

He kept on circling her. "You have no choice, kill him or we kill both Flocks."

She looked like she was about to cry. "No, he's part of the Flock, Jaegar's not going to die."

"That's the thing, you had a deal now that you're near the flock again the deal is broken, which means we own you and your little boyfriend."

I walked out into the clearing and the Eraser whispered something to her, causing her to look this way.

She looked heartbroken at my words. "How could you?"

**Last week's question: What do you prefer, Dogs or Cats?**

_IggyIs4Me: CATS ALL THE WAY!_

_MyNameIsNot: I prefer kittens to puppies, but I prefer dogs to cats (sometimes). _

_XXXxSmIlEyMe123xXXX: I'm a dog person :) I have two boxer pups!_

_**Next question: What is your favorite, earth, water, fire or air?**_

**I just wanted to say that I'm not updating for at least a week, sorry. If I have time I'll update sooner but it's not expected. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I'm updating a little early because I have time. **

**So here's the next chapter. I don't own Maximum Ride or the Oc's submitted. **

Max's POV

"Hey Max, have you seen Bel?" standing in-front of me was a very worried Ignatius.

I shook my head. "She said she needed to get something from inside, that was half an hour ago."

Nudge came up to me. "Max, Jaegar's missing."

I looked at her. "Did he say where he was going?"

She shook her head. "He didn't say anything just left. He's blocking Angel from his thoughts."

Emma walked over to Ig. "She changed into normal clothes and left, Jag did the same and followed her. He told me not to say anything but I'm getting worried, she looked determined and kind of angry."

Ignatius looked to the woods. "We have to follow them; it's not safe out there."

I nodded. "He's right." By now everyone was around me. "But some of us need to stay here, in-case she returns."

Eddie, Jared, Sage, and Emma stayed. The rest of us split into two groups. Tony, JJ, Eli, Sky and Nudge went in one direction. Angel, Gazzy, Ignatius, Fang and I went in the other direction.

We took the forest and they took the road. It was ten minutes later that we heard a scream and I felt the pain in my head.

* * *

><p>Rebel's POV<p>

I looked at Jag who was standing right in-front of me. "Please Jag, I can explain."

"Then please do." He looked at the Eraser standing beside me.

I looked at him. "My family's in danger."

"How did you get involved in all of this in the first place?" He gestured to everything around us.

The Eraser snorted. "Involved she is but she's not a traitor, not really."

I turned around to face them. "Shut up, I am tired of all of you stupid mutts thinking you can boss me around. Well I got news for you the only one that can boss me around is the Director." The reality of my words sunk in, she owned me.

Before I knew what happened one Eraser was on the ground and Jag was on top of it, he had a knife in his hand, glowing blue. I was about to go after the other one when I felt a sharp pain in my scull and fell on my knees, screaming out.

* * *

><p>Max's POV<p>

The pain was horrible, I felt like my head was going to explode, I'd gone through this before after we found out Iggy was dead. That was the first time I also heard the Voice but this time it was worse because I felt like I was also feeling someone else's pain.

Suddenly I felt better and the pain was gone and Fang helped me up and I held on to him. "Max, are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine. We need to find her and fast."

Angel pointed to the right. "The scream came from that direction."

I nodded and walked towards the direction with Fang's help.

We arrived in a clearing to see that Jaegar and Isobel were fighting. Isobel kicked Jaegar in the stomach but he blocked her and grabbed her ankle, Isobel jumped in the air and kicked him with her other leg causing him to fall.

Jaegar fell back and since he still had Isobel's foot in his grasp she fell back with him. She immediately got back up and tried to run away from him until he caught up to her and she tried to punch him.

That was when I noticed the guys on the floor, dead. Before I had time to stop the fight someone else did, Eli. He, Nudge and Sky were standing on the other side of the clearing.

He walked between both of them and pulled them apart. "Stop fighting, you two are supposed to be friends."

"I don't want to fight her." Jaegar stepped back for them. "She attacked me first."

"I will end you." She spat at him.

Before Eli could react she was on-top of Jaegar, he didn't even defend himself from her. She pinned him on the ground.

Eli pulled her back but she didn't fight it this time. Jag got up and looked at her. "I wasn't going to working for them, I didn't want in. you should have done the same."

She looked away. "That only gets you or your family dead. Take it from someone who knows."

* * *

><p>Iggy's POV<p>

She looked away. "That only gets you or your family dead. Take it from someone who knows."

Max stepped forward. "What are you talking about and why is there people dead over there?"

"Erasers," Jag looked over to the bodies.

Max looked at him. "Are there more?"

Bel looked up. "There's more" she stared at Jag "many more."

Eli stepped back. "Where?"

She looked down and nodded. "Not far, they probably heard everything."

I stepped up from behind Max and Nick. "We have to get out of here."

"Too late." Erasers came from all directions surrounding us. "She could have saved all of you but why would she."

She stepped forward already in tears. "That's not true, I tried – I really did – but they have too much control over me, I can't stop it." she ended the last words in a whisper.

I stepped back. "Don't." I looked her in the eyes. "You've been working with them?"

She looked down and nodded; the head Eraser gave an order. "Kill them, capture the Flock."

She looked back at me as the Eraser gave the final order. "Kill the humans at Walker's house, they know too much."

Before walking away she whispered. "I was made for destruction, people change like I did, for you. I was so stupid." SHe looked over at the head Eraser. "Don't kill them, it would look to suspicious if so many teenagers died today, just kill the humans."

They all walked off, following her. Once they left I turned to face everyone. "We need to get home, now."

Jag didn't look at us. "She attacked me." He looked at me. "After she recovered she attacked me."

We all ran as fast as we could and reached the house in less than a minute only to be witnesses of its destruction. A bomb went off and the house burst into flame, if people were it there it was too late.

The fire trucks arrived shortly after that and so did the ambulance, we explained that we were searching for a friend and we returned only to find the house like this. We told them that some of our friends where in the house.

That was when Jared arrived, he told us that Tony and the rest of the group came back and he thought of a place Isobel went to, everyone else stayed because the place was a secret to everyone except him.

He was the only survivor.

**Wow I just realized I killed a lot of people in this chapter so I'm posting another chapter after this one, it will explain everything. (Please don't kill me before you read the next one; give me a chance to explain) **

**Last week's question:** **What is your favorite, earth, water, fire or air?**

**IggyIs4Me:**_Air because you need air to fly!_

**MyNameIsNot:**_If I had to pick, it'd be a tie between fire and air._

**The Elfin Princess:** _I pick air, water, fire._

**No question for this chapter, sorry. But there will be one in the next chapter. So it will be up shortly. **


	16. Chapter 16

**So yeah, second update for today. This chapter explains everything from the other horrible chapter. So if you haven't read the chatter before this one go read it. **

**I don't own Maximum Ride or the Oc's submitted. **

Rebel's POV

"Let go of me!" I tried to free myself but the Eraser's grip was to strong.

He threw me into a cage in the storage area of the helicopter. I couldn't see anything around me. "Izzy, is that you?"

I gripped the bars on the cage. "Emma, they got you too?"

"They got me too." _Oh God._

I gripped the bars even tighter. "Sage, how did they get you?"

"The same way they got me."

"And me."

"Me three."

"Me four."

"Oh God. Emma, Sage, Tony, JJ, Eddie, Ian how did they get all of you?" I felt on the verge of tears again.

"Well" Tony spoke "they sort of attacked your house and we were all there, except for Jared he went to look for you in your secret thinking place. Wait, exactly who are _they_?"

I sighed. "They are evil scientists bent on destroying my life and now yours. I wish I could explain it better but I'm not in the mood, we need to get out of here."

"And how are _you_ here?" JJ asked me.

"I'm the one they were after. They came for me and my family." I rested my head against the bars. "And now my family thinks I betrayed them."

"But Isobel, you love them." Sage spoke "why would they think you'd betray them?"

"Because I did Sage, I work for their enemy and I never told them, I also attacked Jaegar."

"You must have had a reason." Emma said in a comforting voice.

I nodded. "I did but none of it matters; they did something to me right now, they made me say and do things that I had no control over. They made me seem heartless."

The door to the storage area opened and she walked in. "Hello Isis, nice to see you."

"What do you want?" I spat at her.

"I'm here to congratulate you; your mission was a complete success." She smiled.

"What are you talking about? I didn't kill Jaegar."

She nodded. "True but we don't care if he lives all we wanted was the Flock and the boy back together, we also wanted to get you away from there."

"I'm sorry mam; I was stupid for believing he loved me." I gasped at the words that came out of my mouth.

"I see you've learned of that little thing. Isis, meet your Voice." I stared at her in shock.

"You're the one doing that?" I turned from shock to anger. "When I get out of here I will save you for last to make your death long and painful."

She nodded. "Yes and when you do that we will kill everyone you love, including these. According to reports these are already dead."

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked.

"Don't you know? We blew up Anne walker's house."

Sage gasped. "What about everyone else?"

"They weren't in the house when it blew up." I told them. "They were with me."

* * *

><p>Iggy's POV<p>

The ones that were left went to Max's house, except for Jared. He asked to be taken home after learning that his brother was dead.

Sky, Eli and I walked with Max and her family. No one spoke until we were in the house, everyone spoke them.

"How could this happen?"

"What are we going to tell everyone's families?"

"How could she do this?"

"How did she know about this?"

"Why would she betray us?"

"We should have never trusted her."

"She is going to pay for this."

"We were her friends."

"She was just pretending."

"No she really loved him."

"She did what was necessary."

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" I screamed.

Once everyone was quiet and seated I spoke again. "I know everyone's confused, but arguing isn't going to help."

Max stood. "Nothing is going to help now, they're all dead."

I nodded. "They are dead but why?"

Jag sat up. "They wanted us dead."

I clenched my jaw. "I know that but why?"

Nick spoke up. "Because; we're failed experiments."

Sky nodded. "Not just you, us too."

"Why would they want you?" Max asked.

"You tell us first." Sky answered. "Why do they want all of _you_?"

"We don't have to tell you anything." Max said.

Sky stood up to face her. "We don't either."

"They're mutants." Ariel spoke up.

We stared at her in shock. "How did you..?"

She pointed to Sky. "The second she started talking she weakened her mind blocks."

I looked at Sky then at her. "But how..?"

"I'm a mind reader. So is Jaegar." She pointed at him.

I looked at all of them. "Who are you really?"

Max looked at Nick and he nodded. "We're mutants, like you."

"When you say like me… what kind of mutant?" I asked.

"Bird-kids." She took off her jacket to show me her wings.

I stood up and walked over to her, her wings were white with brown spots all around.

I looked up at her face. "Maximum Ride?"

She nodded. "And the Flock."

I stepped back and turned around. "We're leaving, now." Sky and Eli nodded and walked to the door. I turned to face the Flock. "I'm tired of seeing destruction everywhere I go, its better if we never see each-other again."

Max stopped me. "Wait, what kind of mutants _are_ you?"

I looked out then looked back at her. "Sky and I are like you, Eli's the perfect human."

She nodded. "Why don't you all stay for a little bit?"

I shook my head. "No, I can't stay."

"Why?" Angel spoke. I could tell it was them, their voices hadn't changed much. "The deal?"

I nodded. "'cause of the deal."

Fang spoke up. "What was the deal?"

I smirked. "If I tell you the deal will be broken."

I was about to walk out the door when I realized I couldn't get out. I turned to Sky who was now standing with the Flock. "Really?"

She nodded. "I think we should stay."

I turned to Eli, he shrugged. "She's right, we should."

I shook my head. "I'm not staying. Never in a million years."

Sky smirked. "In that case, good luck getting out."

I decided to do whatever it takes. "Fine, but remember who helped you control the force-fields."

I felt the force-field release and walked out only to hear Eli's voice. "You're making a mistake by walking out; I thought you cared about family?"

I walked down the street not bothering to look back. I didn't stop until I was far away.

I walked so far that I didn't even notice I was in town. I saw Mrs. Rodriguez, outside the Ice-cream shop. "Hey, Ms. R."

She smiled a sympathetic smile. "Hi Ignatius, how are you?"

"Okay I guess."

She nodded. "Is your family okay?"

I frowned. "I don't know."

"Come in." She waved me over through the door. "It must be hard losing your sister."

I nodded. "It must be hard losing your only son; I'm sorry."

"It was them, wasn't it?" The tears were falling from her eyes.

I told her everything; how Isobel was actually working with them, how my family was here and I just couldn't face them, how they blew the house up.

She took me back to The Flock's house, convincing me to tell them the truth.

All throughout the car ride I thought about Rebel; how she could just betray us like this, how I promised her my family came first.

It was time to keep that promise.

**So yeah, they're alive. I wasn't really going to kill them; that would be stupid considering that I need them for future chapters.**

**So new question: **_What would you do if you saw a fight going on? And be honest. _

**Bonus question: **_Were you shocked when I said Jared was the only survivor? _

**So give me your answers and any other questions you might have. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Finally school's out. I'm updating yay! And It's also my birthday.**

**Oh and that New character. It's great cause I needed a new character but he won't come on immediately. *Sigh***

Rebel's POV

When we arrived they took us to a room with a large cage for each of us. For a while no one said anything.

JJ was the first to talk. "This is really happening, isn't it?"

I nodded, staring at my hands in my lap. "Yes, it's really happening. It's been happening since before you were born."

Tony shook his head. "How come no one ever found out?"

"Because," I looked at each of them "someone always covers it up, no matter what. The cover up can be something as simple as a bribe to a murder."

Sage looked at me. "How come you know so much about this? What do they cover up exactly?"

I leaned closer to her. "They cover up all sorts of things, I'm one of them." I took off my jacket and extended my wings for all of them to see. "This is what they do, they experiment on people, children. The unsuccessful ones die, the ones that survive are submitted to painful experimentation every day. I lived like this for fourteen years, I watched my own brother die. So if you think the wings are cool, do you want to pay the price?"

They all looked shocked at my sudden outburst. I looked back at my lap. JJ tried to comfort me but I stopped her. "Don't, it won't help, not while we're here."

Tony looked around. "Where is here exactly?"

"This is one of the many facilities of the Itex corporation." I looked up and smiled. "But we experiments call it a School."

They all smiled, Sage laughed. "But which one was named first?"

Damian shrugged. "Who cares, they're both equally horrible."

I tried to stop laughing. "Nice guys, laugh in the face of danger."

Eddie shrugged. "We learned from the best."

I looked at him. "And who's that?"

They looked at each-other and spoke at the same time. "You."

(_LINE_)

Sky's POV

We all watched as Iggy walked away from his true family. Everyone was speechless.

"Should we follow him?" Crystal asked.

I shook my head. "He just lost the person he loved, he needs time to think and cool off."

Max sat down and put her head in her hands. "So much has happened in this week than in our whole life."

Nick came to sit next to her. "It's okay Max, we'll get through this."

She looked up and smiled at him. "Yeah, you're right."

I walked over to Eli. "Should we tell them or let him do it?"

He thought about it before answering. "Let him do it."

Ariel walked over to us. "Tell who what?"

Me and Eli looked at each-other before answering. "Let him tell you."

By know everyone noticed our conversation going on. "Tell us what?" Jag asked.

I avoided the question. "Well if we told you he wouldn't be able to."

"Who?" Nudge asked.

Eli cleared his throat. "We should probably go looking for him, right Sky?"

I nodded. "Yes let's go." I pulled him to the door.

Max and Nick were blocking it. "So what's your story?"

I shook my head. "I don't have one."

Eli pointed at his head. "They took my memory."

I looked at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "I can't exactly be perfect if I'm so emotionally scarred."

Max looked at me. "Do you remember?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yes but I don't like talking about it except when I want to rub it in their faces."

"Why, what'd you do?" Nick asked.

I grinned. "They never found me."

Max shook her head. "Why do you rub that in their face?"

I gestured to the couch. "It's a long story." Once we were all seated I began. "I was born with my wings, I went to different tests than you did but were equally as painful because my wings are hummingbird. At age twelve they considered me a failure; a mistake. They released me for the Erasers to hunt; it was practice for them in the real world. Except, they've been looking for me for three years. I've been on my own for that long until two months ago when I met Eli. We stayed together and found out about Bel and Ig, they offered us a home and we took it."

Eli smiled and took my hand. "Isobel was so nice to us, I can't believe she would do something like this."

I nodded. "She was the one who offered to let us stay." I looked at Max. "She also protects the ones she loves and honors family."

"Then why did she do this?" Fang asked.

(_LINE_)

Iggy's POV

I stepped out of the car at the front of the house and asked Mrs. R if she could come in with me. I saw a woman and what looked like her daughter, heading into the house.

The girl smiled at me when she saw me and Max walked out followed be everyone else. "Ella, you're here." Max hugged Ella and then noticed me. "Where did you go?"

I didn't meet her eyes. "I just needed some fresh air and ran into Mrs. R."

Eli and Sky walked over to me and gave me expecting looks. I sighed. "Not yet."

Max waved us over. "Mom this is Ignatius, Eli, Sky and my teacher, Mrs. Rodriguez. Guys this is my mom, Dr. Martinez, and Ella, my half-sister."

I stared at her in shock. "You found your birth parents?"

She nodded. "Jeb is my dad."

I heard Sky mutter a whine. "Now I can't punch him."

Max obviously heard it, she laughed. "If you do I won't care."

I looked at the Flock. "Max, we need to talk, in private."

She shook her head. "Whatever you have to say you can say it in-front of everyone."

"Max please, it's better if you hear this alone." Mrs. Rodriguez pleaded.

Fang interrupted. "If you discuss something we'll just get Angel to tell us."

I nodded. "Fine, Nick, Max, Jaegar and Angel we; Mrs. R and I need to talk in private with you."

Max raised a finger. "And my mom."

The other kids whined. "What about us?"

Eli looked at them. "What do you want to do?"

Nudge thought about it. "I don't know." And Gazzy answered immediately. "Make a bomb."

I shook my head. "Take them to get Ice-cream." I handed Eli the remaining money. He nodded.

"Come on kids; let's go get Ice-cream." They reluctantly followed him.

Max took us inside the house. "So, what do we need to talk about?"

I didn't say anything. Mrs. R answered. "Iggy isn't dead."

Fang wasn't showing emotion. "You're lying, we saw them."

I nodded. "You saw them dying, what happened to the bodies?"

They didn't have an answer. Dr. M looked confused. "You said they were dead."

Max nodded. "They are; we saw them." She looked at us. "Prove they're alive and I'll believe you."

I sighed. "You were five when he lost his sight, he wanted to die and you talked him out of it. You told him that people who can see are the real blind people and that you would always be there for him. After that he was happier."

Max looked shocked. "How did you know that? No one else knows."

"When you were free he had trouble moving around the house but you were always there for him. You were like a mother to him and when the time came he wanted to protect you."

She didn't meet my eyes. "Stop."

"When he was taken they gave him a choice save his family or save his friends the last words he spoke were 'I chose my family, always.'"

She shook her head. "How do you know all of this?"

"He's still alive; he couldn't come back to you because he would put you in danger." Mrs. R looked at me and nodded.

"He missed you and wished he could have come back to you." I took off my jacket and extended my wings.

**Last chapter's question:** _What would_

_you do if you saw a fight going on? And be honest. Were you_

_shocked when I said Jared was the only survivor? _

**MyNameIsNot**

_1: Probably freak out cuz I'm weak like that. 2: Kinda suprised cuz you said you probably wouldn't kill anyone_

**XXXxSmileyMe123xXXX**

_I have stopped fights before and i would do the same for anyone who needs help._

_2. I didn't think you would kill everyone off so soon, so i was shocked._

**New Question:** _How do you think the story will end?_


	18. Chapter 18

**So yeah new chapter. Kind of disapointed considering only one person reviewed but oh well.**

Iggy's POV

Angel took a step closer. "Iggy?" I nodded, fighting back tears

Max was also crying. "Iggy, you're alive? But how, you look so different?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm alive the director didn't kill me."

Even Fang was in shock. "How?"

I shrugged. "I woke up and was alive, they told us to stay away from the Flock."

"What happened to Rebel?" Jag asked.

"Well, according to you she's a traitor." I snapped at him, feeling the tears falling. "Sorry I forget she attacked you."

He nodded. "It's okay I would have done the same."

Fang looked very much confused. "Isobel is Rebel?"

I nodded. "Was" I wiped away the tears "if it wasn't for her I'd be dead."

Dr. M interrupted. "We should let you kids talk privately." She and Mrs. R left the room.

Angel came over to hug me, sobbing. "Thank God, we thought you were dead."

I hugged her back, Max joined in. "I know you don't know how much I missed you, all of you."

We all hugged and Max made Jag and Fang join in for a group hug. I don't know how long we stood there hugging but when we finally broke up the other kids were home.

I looked at Max and bit my lip but she shook her head. "You should tell them."

I sighed and nodded. We walked out of the room to see the others sitting in the couch; they all stared considering Angel didn't let me go. "Angel sweetie, can you go to Max for a bit?"

She nodded and I handed her to Max. I looked back at everyone to see Sky and Eli were smirking, this was shocking to me. I looked back at Nudge and Gazzy. "Guys, I have something to tell you but I don't know exactly how to say this."

Nudge looked up with sad eyes. "What is it?"

I looked at both of them then shook my head. "Max, you do it. I can't."

Eli shook his head. "They have to hear it from you."

Sky nodded. "He's right, they need to know."

Gazzy got up. "Will someone tell us what's going on?"

I sighed and took off my jacket for the second time. They gasped and Nudge sat up looking at my wings. "Wha… It can't be." She looked at my face. "Iggy, is that you?"

I nodded. "Yeah Nudge, it's me, Iggy."

She an up to hug me but Gazzy just stood there. He didn't move a muscle. "What's wrong, Gasman?"

He shook his head. "Either this is all real or someone needs to take ne to the hospital for delusion."

I laughed. "You're not going crazy, I'm really here."

He looked at Max still skeptical, she nodded. "It's him."

Nudge let go of me and walked over to Max, Gazzy was still just staring at me but the tears were now visible. "Iggy, I can't believe you're alive."

I walked over to him and grinned. "And I can't believe I'm seeing any of you again." He hugged me and I laughed. "You know I haven't made a bomb in months."

He mock gasped and stepped back. "Who are you and what have you done to my best friend? The Iggy I know couldn't live without them." he looked over at Jag. "Do you have supplies?"

I grinned. "Did I say bomb? I meant I haven't made a proper bomb in years. Stink-bombs I've made plenty of and trust me making them hurt." I rubbed my arm remembering where Bel had punched me. "But they were worth it; you should have seen the teacher's face. I swear I saw steam coming out of her ears."

Max interrupted. "How, exactly, did you get your sight back?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

Angel looked up. "It was Rebel, wasn't it?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Fang spoke up. "But…how?"

I sighed. "Might as well tell you everything."

I sat down and everyone sat around me. "After they took me I was put in a cage but I was alone with another girl, Rebel. We started talking and actually had fun until two Whitecoats came in, Jeb and another one called Drake. They took her for testing but I head her tell them something. She asked them if she could give me my sight back. Later that day she came back and I talked to her about it. She healed my eyes and I was finally able to see. I thanked her and I was finally able to see exactly how she looked like. We didn't get to celebrate for long though, they came back but this time they took us both.

"They took her to a room and me to another. I watched as they released the Erasers and she ran, it was like a maze and they were closing in on her. At the last minute I watched as she was trapped, I thought she was dead but she was grinning. I thought she was suicidal or something but minutes later all the Erasers were on the floor." I looked at the flock's unfazed expressions. "There were at least twenty and not a scratch on her."

Their eyes widened. "But that's impossible."

I nodded. "I was shocked too but she walked away like it was nothing. The Whitecoats weren't surprised and they led us to a different room. I was shocked because this room had _beds_."

Fang stopped me. "You're saying they were nice to you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, they didn't even take me out for testing only Rebel. The only thing they did to me was the surgery."

"What surgery?" Max asked, concerned.

"I'll get to that. As I was saying, they gave us a room and we just stayed there talking. She asked me how the outside was and I tried as best as I could to explain, I promised her I would get her out. We went to bed and when I woke up she was gone, Jeb came and led me to the room she was in with the Erasers. I went in and that's when I heard her running, I ran with her as fast as I could the Whitecoats said we had to fight them to the death or die ourselves. We took out all of them together, at least fifty in ten minutes. The rush was amazing; they scientists came in and told us we were great together.

"They led us back to the room and she broke down crying, saying she never should have met me. She told me the second you guys stepped foot in the School you would be killed; I made a promise to her, my family came first." I closed my eyes remembering the fact that that was also the first time I heard her really laugh.

"She asked me about you guys, I told her you guys were my family. She told me she killed her brother, when I asked her how she told me she didn't know. She said she lost her memory and she was crying I hugged her, she truly loved her brother. I don't think she was lying about that."

Angel nodded. "From what I got of her, she wasn't."

I patted her curls. "Thanks Angel, well after Rebel told me everything she must have been exhausted because she fell asleep in my arms. I could feel her shaking in my arms and whimpering but she didn't wake up. She woke up and I asked her what was wrong. She told me it was nothing but she was crying so I knew she was lying.

"She told me about her brother and how she had tried to escape with him. She blamed herself for his death even when she didn't know exactly how it happened." I sighed "She was the last person I expected to join them."

Jaegar shook his head. "You shouldn't hate her, it's not her fault."

I looked at him shocked. "How is it not her fault?"

He sighed and looked at Max. "I told you that I didn't have a family or friends; that wasn't true. There was a program in the School; the best experiments were given the choice to be on their side. A couple of my friends joined but I didn't.

"I was set to be terminated but I was saved by my friends. One was was shot and killed seconds before we escaped." He shook his head. "I forgave her."

Everyone was looking at him with sympathy. "What happened after that?"

He shrugged. "I got out and met the flock. They went their separate ways, they're long gone."

**So new question: What would you do if you found a monkey in your closet?**

**And I if I get at least two reviews I'll update quicker. **


	19. Chapter 19

**So yeah next chapter, I don't own yada yada yada. **

JJ's POV

9 days later

"You're joking, right?" I sat on the chair looking at the woman standing right in-front of me.

She shook her head and sighed. "No, I'm not joking."

I stood up, pushing my chair back. "Okay, if you think I'm joining you whack-jobs you're more delusional that I thought."

"It's the only way to save your family; surely you must see that." She gestured for me to sit back down.

I sat again, not taking my eyes off of her. "First you make us all your experiments, then you make me part freaking snake and now you're telling me that the only way to save my friends is if we join as part of an assassin group. Why would I do that?"

She shook her head and sat in-front of me. "I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this." She reached over to the other side of the metal table and handed me a folder.

I looked through it and found some pictures of my mom and dad along with my older brother. "What is this?"

She pointed to the pictures. "These are the pictures of your family; if you don't join they will die."

I shook my head. "I'm not a killer; I can't be a part of your assassin group."

She smiled sympathetically. "That's what Isis said at first but she got used to it."

I shook my head. "She's not a killer either, I know her to well."

She laughed. "You don't know anything about her; did she tell you about her brother, what about Ignatius? Did she tell you what she did those times when she left unexpectedly?"

I shook my head.

"Well let me tell you; all those times she left she was doing something for us, a mission." She smirked.

I looked away. "I don't care, she had her reasons."

She nodded. "And so do you; she did this for her friends, you'll do this for your family and friends."

()()

Sage's POV

"So will you join us?"

I snorted. "Of course I'll join you; I've always wanted to be an evil scientist that kidnaps children."

The man sitting in-front to me leaned closer. "Saying no will get your friends and family killed, are you sure you want to do that?"

I stood up and tried to grab him from the other side of the table. "If you touch them I will kill you!" The two guards behind me held me back. "You mutate all of us and now you want us to help you? Who the hell do you think you are?"

He grabbed a folder from one of the guards on his side. "The only reason you were all mutated was so your abilities would be enhanced. All of the experiments done on you were proven safe and efficient."

I laughed humorlessly. "Yeah proven safe on other experiments that were killed, I'm part bird that helps so much."

He said something to the guard causing him to leave. One of the walls lifted to show a different room with Tony in it. The guy looked at him. "Such a shame to have to kill someone so talented but you won't listen to us. How would you feel if we killed your brother because of you?"

I looked at Tony on the other side; he was just sitting in a room much like mine, gray walls no windows and guard standing in the door.

Apparently he didn't know he was being watched. _Oh, what do I do?_

_Do what you feel is right?_ I heard Bel's voice in my head.

_I feel that I need to save everyone but I also feel that I can't kill people._

_Then make a compromise._

_Like what? _I asked her.

_I don't want you guys to have to kill people so how about this, repeat these exact words to the Whitecoat in-front of you._

I looked over to the guy. "I'll join you but in one condition; we're only part of the team, we won't kill anyone."

He shook his head. "Someone has to kill."

"Yes and that someone will be Rebel; she has experience doing it. She's not afraid to kill. We'll be part of the team but when the time comes she'll be the executioner."

He thought about it. "I'll have to discuss this with the Director."

Before he walked out I repeated Bel's words. "It's the only way we'll join."

()()

Director's POV

Drake entered my office. "Good morning, Director."

I looked up at him. "Good morning Drake, I thought you were with the kids."

He nodded. "Yes but there is something I need to discuss with you."

I gestured for him to sit. "What do you need?"

"The girl, Sage, she has offered to join us but she has a condition; they don't kill."

I shook my head. "Someone has to kill."

He nodded. "My thoughts exactly, she proposed that Isis be the one to kill when the time comes."

I thought about it. "Well, as long as they're part of the group that shouldn't be a problem but make sure they know they still need the training."

He nodded. "Yes Director." He stood up and opened the door. "I have also been told that Damian Rodriguez's wings have started to grow."

I grinned. "When all of their mutations are complete we'll need someone to help them adapt."

He nodded. "Isis can teach the bird hybrids but we'll need to find someone for the snake hybrids."

I waved him away. "Get Ari to help with the training. The snake hybrids don't really need a lot of help they just need the training, Isis will help the bird hybrids to fly."

()()

Rebel's POV

I sat in the room they were holding me in; I looked around to see that I was alone. I laid my head on the table and thought about everything that had happened in this week when we were stuck in here.

JJ and Tony became some sort of snake hybrids; they're able to see perfectly in the dark and are extremely flexible, apart from that they look normal besides the fact that their tongues are forked.

Sage, Emma, Damian and Eddie became now bird-kids. Sage has red wings with silver feathers, Emma has purple wings with white feathers, Ian has gray wings with black feathers and Eddie has brown wings with orange feathers.

Along with the mutations they also got powers. JJ can make shields out of the elements (fire, water, air, earth), Tony can surround himself in fire and not get burned, Sage can become and make you invisible, Emma can mess with your mood, Ian can walk through objects and Eddie can move objects with his mind.

And then there's me, something unexpected happened; the Whitecoats made me freaking pregnant, they sped up the process so I'm eight months pregnant in nine days. And to top it all off the father is none other than Iggy.

How they did this I have no idea considering I haven't even been with him but they did it and now they'll have another kid to experiment on. I'm due in only weeks, with a little girl.

While I was thinking about all that's happened I didn't hear the door open. I looked up to see the Director standing there looking at me, smirking. "Looks like you're taking the pregnancy well."

I groaned and sat up. "How exactly am I supposed to take this; I look like I ate a freaking bowling ball?"

She sat down in-front of me. "It will get worse, much worse."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm sure you didn't come here to talk about babies and pregnancies so, what do you want?"

She nodded. "I wanted to talk about your decision, are you sure you'll go through with it?"

I frowned. "I've killed before, it's not hard."

"Yes it's not but what about your daughter, how do you think she would react to knowing her mother is a killer?" She looked at me worried.

I looked at her with hate. "Like you care, all you want is to have your little assassin group. Well I have news for you my daughter is exactly that, mine; not yours, mine."

She nodded. "Very well but I advise you it would be better if she didn't know."

I sigh and look up at her. "I wasn't planning on letting her know."

()()()(

Third Person POV

Before the Director could respond Rebel groaned and held her stomach. "What's wrong?" The Director asked.

Rebel looked up. "I think the baby's coming." She looked down at her stomach. "Is it supposed to hurt this much?"

The Director nodded. "Yes, it's perfectly normal." She looked at the guard. "Get a wheelchair to move her to the medical facility, the baby's on its way." The guard nodded before walking out.

Rebel groaned again holding her stomach. "Isis, everything's going to be okay but you need to take deep breaths. The baby's coming early and it's unprepared, try to relax."

Rebel nodded and tried to take deep breaths. The guard came back in with Jeb and a wheelchair. They rushed her out of the room and into the hospital section of the building.

**Aww, baby. **

**Last question: What would you do if you found a monkey in your closet?**

**MyNameIsNot****: **_Probably freak out. Monkeys are EVIL! But not as evil as pony's_.

**XXXxSmIlEyMe123xXXX: **_if i found a monkey in my closet i would scream and freak out or slam the door shut and run away :)_

_**New Question**: You see a vampire sucking someone's blood, what do you do?_

**So you know the drill if you want me to udate quicker Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**So again new chapter.**

**New character time:**

**Name: Violet Gibson**

**Nickname: Vi**

**Age: 15**

**Appearance: Long brown hair and turquoise eyes. She's human.**

**Personality: Quiet, funny and sarcastic. **

**She's also the new student. :D**

Iggy's POV

"Anne, do we really have to go to school?" I looked at her as she handed us our jackets.

She nodded. "Even through everything that's happening you still need to go, it will look suspicious if you don't."

I sighed, according to reports Rebel was in the bombing. "It will look weird if we do, you lost your house and I lost my sister. No normal person would go to school."

She nodded. "But you're not normal and the Martinez children are also going."

"Fine, we'll go." I took my jacket and the three of us headed out.

We all met the Flock at the bus and we walked in without a word. I sat by myself as everyone took their normal spots. I watched as everyone in the bus was silent for once and I could tell most of them were staring at us.

The bus stopped at the next stop where Sage and Tony usually got on but the only person who came in was a girl with long brown hair and turquoise eyes.

She walked in and sat down behind Jaegar. She smiled at him and he turned to talk to her.

I focused on their conversation. "Hi, I'm Violet. Nice top hat."

He laughed. "I'm Jaegar but people call me Jag, you new here?"

"Yeah, I'm new; just moved in yesterday."

"I moved in two weeks ago."

"So you knew the people that were in the accident?"

Jaegar's POV

"So you knew the people that were in the accident?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I knew them."

She looked down. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought it up."

I shook my head. "No it's okay. We weren't really that close."

Iggy snorted from in-front of us. "You weren't, you didn't even know them that well."

Violet looked at him but didn't say anything. I looked back at Iggy. "Dude, it's not our faults."

She shook it. "I'm Violet. And don't worry about it."

He nodded. "One of the people in the accident was my adoptive sister."

She gasped. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

I smiled. "You shouldn't be sorry. Like you said you didn't know."

The bus stopped and Lisa came in. She saw Iggy and gave him a small smile. "Ig, I'm sorry about what happened to Isobel."

Iggy didn't pay attention to her and just looked out the window. Lisa and Nina walked to the back of the bus and sat down. "Who is she?"

Violet was looking at Lisa. "She's Lisa, one of the most popular people in school. She also has a thing for Ig."

She nodded. "I'm guessing Isobel was…"

"His sister." The bus stopped at the school and Iggy immediately got out followed by Eli and Sky. "Come on."

I stood up and she followed me out the bus doors. "Do you have your schedule?"

She nodded and handed it to me. "I picked it up yesterday."

I looked at it and smiled. "We have the same classes. Come on."

I grabbed her hand and led her to our first class; History.

Mrs. Jacobs smiled as we entered the room. "Hello you must be the new student?"

Violet nodded. "Yes, I'm Violet."

Mrs. Jacobs looked at me. "Jaegar, do you mind if Violet sits next to you?"

I shook my head. "Not at all, Mrs. Jacobs."

She smiled again. "Thank you, Jaegar."

I nodded and led Violet to the seat next to mine. She sat down and placed her bag on the floor just when Donny walked in.

He grinned and walked over to her. "I haven't seen you around here."

She looked up but didn't smile. "That's because I'm new."

He nodded. "Nice to meet you, I'm Donny."

_Why is this dude hitting on me? _I had to contain my laughter as I heard her thoughts.

Of course when I heard his thoughts I had to contain my anger. _This chick is hotter that Isobel._

I clenched my jaw. "Donny, leave."

He was about to respond but the look on my face told him I wasn't joking. He stepped back and walked over to his seat.

Violet smiled at me and turned her attention to the front. "Good morning, I would like you to welcome a new student in our class. Everyone this is Violet."

They all smiled at her and said hi.

We continued with the lesson but I could barely pay attention, I was listening in to Violet's thoughts.

She wasn't paying attention either. I was shocked when I heard my name got through her head. _Jag is really fun and I'm glad he got Donny to leave; I don't like it when people hit on me._

In that instant she turned to look at me and caught me starring at her. She blushed and smiled, I smiled back at her. She turned back around to face the board and I decided that I should pay attention to the lesson.

Violet's POV

I caught Jag staring at me and I could feel the blushing begin. He smiled at me and I turned back around so I could focus on the class.

After trying to keep up with what the teacher was saying the bell rang and I followed Jag to our next class.

"Wow Jaegar, you practically ran out of the bus. Were you that excited to get to history?" The guy named Nick came to walk next to us.

Jag gasped. "Wow, you can complete a whole sentence? Good for you." He pat Nick on the head and kept walking.

I followed him but didn't say anything. Nick noticed me and smiled. "Hi I'm Nick, Jaegar's adoptive brother."

I shook his hand. "I'm Violet or Vi and I didn't know he had an adoptive brother."

He snorted. "Are you kidding? He has an adoptive family."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Jaegar stopped and looked at us. "Yeah, we have one of them in our next class."

I nodded. "How many?"

He thought about it. "Um… there's Nick, Max, Crystal, Zephry, and Ariel. So that's five."

I whistled. "Wow, that's a lot."

They nodded. "The only other person in our class is Max and don't get on her bad side."

I saluted him. "Sir yes sir."

He laughed and took my hand again, leading me to our next class. Nick followed behind us without a word.

We went into the room that was our Spanish class and we sat down in the front seats. I noticed that there weren't a lot of people but the bad thing was that Donny walked in.

He grinned when he saw me but I decided to ignore him. Lisa and her friend walked in and she glared at me before walking over to Donny.

A girl with blonde hair walked over and sat next to Nick followed by Ignatius and two other people. They all sat together as the bell rang and the teacher entered.

She smiled at me but it didn't reach her eyes. You must be Violet."

I nodded. "Yes, mam."

She extends her hand for me to shake. "I'm Mrs. Rodriguez."

I shake her hand. "Nice to meet you, mam."

"Just call me Mrs. R." I nodded and sat back down.

She walked over to her desk and began the lesson. I tried to pay attention but I already knew most Spanish words considering my old best friend was Hispanic.

I didn't notice the bell ring until I felt Jag touch my shoulder. "Violet come on."

I looked up and nodded. "What class do we have next?"

He looked at my schedule. "Math."

I groaned. "I hate Math, what's after it?"

He looked up at me. "Lunch."

I nodded. "Okay, in that case let's get to class so it can be over."

This time it was me who grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of our next class. "How do you even know where the class is?"

I grinned. "I have a map of the school."

I stopped at the door and let go of his hand before walking in. The class was empty the only other people in there were two people that were with us in the last class. The girl smiled. "Hey, Jaegar."

He waved. "Hey Sky." He led me over to sit with them. "I guess you know Violet already."

Sky nodded. "I'm Skylar or Sky, this is Eli." Eli waved.

I smiled. "Nice to meet you."

We all took our seats as the bell rang and more people walked in. The guy that taught the class came in. "Hello class."

They all said hi as he set his things down. The rest of the class went on like all the others; I was introduced as the new girl, he taught us things that we didn't even pay attention to, I pretended to pay attention and Jag kept staring at me.

When the bell rang I had to keep myself from running out of the door. The four of us walked to the cafeteria together and sat down with the people that I was introduced to. I was introduced to Ariel, Zephry, and Crystal. I finally got to talk to Max.

I learned that Crystal could talk a lot. "Oh my god I like your shirt it's so cool where did you buy it? Hey Max can I have a shirt like that one it's so pretty and cool. I would wear it anywhere oh it would look great with the black jeans I have but I don't know if I could pull it off like Violet. The shirt looks really good on you."

I blushed. "Um, thanks." Jag rolled his eyes.

"You get use to it."

_I hope so._

_Last question: You see a vampire suckking someone's blood, what do you do?_

**_MyNameIsNot_**

**_ Stare. That's about it._**

**_XXXxSmIlEyMe123xXXX_**

**_idk what i would do...run away i guess :/ no reason on letting it kill me too! unless it was hot_**

**_New Question: What song do you think describes Rebel's life?_**

**_So Like I said last time Review! And not just those two up there ^ that review every chapter, anyone who reads this review. _**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry about not updating yesterday but I couldn't. My mom took the laptop from me because she said I'm "obsessed with the internet" and i had to get out and do something so I went to my best friend's house, it kind of backfired on my mom though. We were playing on her computer, too bad i keep my files on my computer. **

**Again, new character:**

**From: Steph**

**Name: Dustin**

**Age: 15**

**Eyes: change color depending on the mood. Blue=calm Black= mad or frustrated. Green=happy, purple=love**

**Hair color: Light ash brown hair**

**Weight: Around 120**

**Height: tall like iggy 6'3**

**Overall Appearance: Is handsome and well built. Lean and his muscles are well defined.**

**Wings: Dark blood red.**

**Mutations: Besides the wings? He can walk through walls. Any types and can slip through the floors. He discovered this when he was little. He wanted to escape really badly and just when the white coat came to take him he fell through the floor down to the basement. The only things he can't go through are padded walls.**

**Personality: Is loving and very friendly. Is one of those people you feel you just have to like. Can be hardheaded and doesn't like to be bossed around.**

**Likes: Drawing, photography, can play a mean guitar.**

**Dislikes: Injustice and loathes it when you are mean to someone.**

**Strengths: Is a great fighter, makes alliances, and was trained to fight by the best in the school.**

**Weaknesses: Is too nice and gets distracted easily**

**And I just want to say he will fall for someone, who? I won't say :D **

JJ's POV

I walked back and forth in the room we were being held in. Sage came up to me. "JJ calm down, I'm sure she's fine."

I nodded and sat down next to Tony. I rested my head in his shoulder and closed my eyes. "Where do you think they took her?" I asked him.

"I have no idea." He responded.

"They won't do anything to her; they need her." Emma told me.

I nodded and looked up at everyone. "I know but she's pregnant; I can still worry."

Eddie sat up and looked at Ian. "How long do you think they'll keep us in here?"

He shrugged. "Not long."

The door opened and the Director came in smiling. "Where's Bel?" I asked her.

"She's in the hospital section of the building, I came to tell you that you an all see her now."

My eyes widened. "Why is she in the hospital?"

"Nothing to worry about; although you might want to start thinking of baby names for the little girl." She walked out and left the door open for us.

Everyone was looking at me, I nodded and walked out.

()()()()

Rebel's POV

I sat in the bed as I rocked my little girl back and forth in my arms. I watched her as she slept peacefully.

I looked up as the door opened and saw that everyone was standing there; JJ came in grinning. "Oh my God, she's so cute."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "What are you going to call her?" Sage asked me.

I thought about it and smiled. "Reggy Aleda."

Tony smirked. "Really?"

I nodded. "Of course, it fits her."

Ian nodded. "It sure does."

Eddie came up to me. "Yeah but I wonder who she'll act more like; the mother or the father?"

I shrugged. "No clue, so how are they treating you?"

JJ frowned. "They're treating us like freaking recruits."

"Because that's exactly what you are; recruits."

I didn't notice the Director come in with the Drake and Jeb. "Isis, is it okay if we take your friends to their rooms?"

I shrugged. "Ask them."

She looked at them; they all nodded. "Great; boys go with Drake, girls come with me." She followed her leaving me with Jeb.

We didn't say anything for a long time. I finally got the courage to speak. "What's going to happen to us?"

He walked over to the left side of the bed. "Once you're trained you'll be separated into smaller groups and spread all over the globe. When Itex needs you you'll all come together as a group."

I nodded. "What about my daughter?"

"She'll be going wherever you go except missions; we're going to make sure she stays safe."

I looked up. "I'm never going to see him again, am I?"

He shook his head. "The chances are highly unlikely."

I nodded and looked back at my Reggy. "What am I going to tell her when she asks about her dad?"

He grabbed my hand. "You'll tell her the truth; you don't know what happened to him."

I cleared my throat. "Will you do me a favor; make sure Des keeps them safe."

He didn't look shocked. "I will; it's the least I could do."

I nodded and changed the subject. "When can I get out of this bed?"

"If you want I can get you out of here and into a more comfortable room today." He said.

I didn't answer him. He sighed and walked out of the room but not before turning back to me. "Since you agreed to join you'll be given training then you will all be given new identities."

I just stared at my little girl thinking about how beautiful she was. How much I wished she didn't have to go through this with me.

()()()

Dustin's POV

I paced back and forth in the room as I tried to get out. The walls were padded which meant I couldn't walk through them.

I heard the door open as I watched them lead a guy in.

He stared at me suspiciously but didn't say anything. The door locked and I sighed. "Why are you in here?"

He grinned. "I kind of walked through this guy after I escaped my cage."

I nodded and sat down in one of the beds. "How did they catch you?"

He shrugged. "One second I was running, the next I was on the floor."

I looked up at him. "They electrocuted you."

"How do you know?"

I pulled back my right sleeve to reveal the mark that was left before I joined. "That happened the last time I tried to escape."

The guy extended his hand. "I'm Ian."

I took his hand. "Dustin; and I take it you joined too."

He nodded. "Not just me; my friends, too."

"What was your reason?"

He didn't look at me. "They threatened my family."

"You have a family?" He nodded. Before I could say more the door was opened and the Director walked in.

"Oh good it seems you two have met."

I nodded and looked down. "Good morning, Director."

"Dustin I need a word with you outside."

I followed her to the door and looked up when it was closed. She smiled. "Soon you'll be out of here but I have a mission for you." She looked at the closed door. "The boy in there will be part of the new team we are making. We need you to train them and make sure they are prepared. After that they will be given new identities, they will be separated in groups of two; you'll be going with the leader. Do you understand, Dustin?"

I nodded. "Of course, Director."

She nodded. "We'll introduce you to the others later today, for now teach this one some things about your powers."

I walked back into the room and the door was shut behind me. "What was that about?"

I shrugged. "I think I just became your new teacher."

**So if anyone's confused by the baby I'll explain. The School wanted to see if bird-kids could have children with each-other so they made Rebel have Iggy's baby.**

****_Last Question: What song do you think describes Rebel's life?_****

**XXXxSmIleyMe123xXXX:**_ 'Time of dying' by three days grace._

**thegirlwhotoldalie: **'S_ave tonight' by eagle eye cherry_

_Next Question: What's your favorite TV show?_


	22. Chapter 22

**Yay, new chapter, but first a few things I have to say.**

**1.)Dustin will not be put together with Rebel, the only love they will have is friend or brother/sister kind of love. So clearing that up Rebel belongs to Iggy and Iggy only.**

**2.)Reggy's name isn't really Reggy; it's Regina but I nicknamed her that because I want it to be obvious that she's Iggy's kid but people still won't figure it out. **

**And three; enjoy the chapter! **

Rebel's POV

Once they released me from the hospital they took me to a room for Reggy and me. Once we were in the room I set her in the crib that the School had provided.

Once Reggy was asleep Jeb came in. "They need you in the arena."

I nodded and looked at him. "Can you stay and watch over Reggy, make sure nothing happens to her while I'm gone?"

He got the message and nodded. "I'll stay in here."

I walked out shocked to see there were no guards there to 'escort' me to the arena.

I knew the way by memory so I walked there only to be met by everyone standing and looking at a dude introducing himself.

He must have heard me walk in because he turned around. I was only a few feet from him, he smiled. "You must be Isis." He extended his hand.

I shook it. "Yeah and you must be the dude that's going to help me train them."

He nodded. "I'm Dustin."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you, Dustin. So what can you do?"

I watched as he walked closer to me and walked right past me. "Does that answer your question?"

_It shows me you have no manners._

He wasn't expecting that and jumped, I fell on the floor laughing. "Was that you?"

JJ answered for me. "Yeah that was her."

I finally stood up and took a deep breath. "So why did they send you to teach us?"

He grinned. "I'm the best there is."

I crossed my arms. "I beg to differ."

Everyone else was looking at us, Sage grinned. "How about a competition? The last one standing is the best."

I looked over at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "Unless you're too scared or something."

I looked at Dustin. "You want to do this?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

I nodded and grinned. "You're going to regret saying that."

Everyone else stepped back as I jumped and kicked him in the stomach. He stepped back causing me to miss, I landed on the floor crouched down. I went for his feet and caused him to fall on his back.

He grabbed me by the wrist and spun me around, causing me to fall down with him. He fell on top of me. "Really? You're not even trying, this is just too easy."

I grinned. "That's because I want to test your weaknesses." I quickly got out of his grasp and stood up. He stood up too and I tried to kick him but he caught my foot. I smiled before jumping and kicking him with my other foot. He fell back and let go of my foot. I didn't know he was quick so it shocked me when he came up behind me and pinned my arms behind me.

"Are you ready to give up?" He asked.

I snorted. "You wish." Before he could do anything else I tripped him from behind causing both of us to fall again. "Okay we really need to stop tripping each-other."

He got up and nodded. "Okay no tripping."

I ran to him and punched him in the face. He went back a bit but didn't fall. I came at him again but this time he managed to block the punch. He grabs my arm and pulls it behind my back again.

I turn around and grab his neck; I pushed him to the ground standing on top of him. "Give up yet?"

He grins. "Are you kidding?" before I realize what's happened he's on top of me, grinning even wider. "We're barely getting to the good part."

_You're better than I thought. _

I grinned. _This isn't even my best work._

I kneed him in the stomach and pushed him off me. I jumped up and attacked him from behind quickly before he could get back up. I grabbed his neck from behind. "I suggest you give up before it's too late." I whispered in his ear.

He sighed. "Fine you win."

I released his neck and walked back to where everyone was staring at me with shock. "That was so cool!" Sage was the first to recover.

Dustin came over to me. "How did you learn to fight so well?"

I played innocent. "Did I forget to mention my power is survival?"

"Well that would have been a good thing to know before we started fighting."

I smiled and crossed my arms. "Well you're not so bad yourself."

He shrugged. "I had good teachers."

I nodded and looked back at everyone. "So do you want us to teach you some moves?"

Sage raised her fist to the air. "Hell yeah!"

I just laughed. "Okay girls come with me, boys with him."

The girls followed me to the other side of the room. "Okay considering you guys don't know a lot let's start with what you can do, JJ go first."

She stepped up. "Um, okay what do I do?"

I shrugged. "Just attack me."

She was hesitant at first so I decided to attack her. I pinned her to the ground in less than a second. "You're not even trying."

"Can you please get off me?"

I shook my head. "No, you have to learn how to fight."

She sighed. "Fine then." She kicked me off and I landed three feet away.

I was shocked. "Who taught you to do that?"

She shrugged. "It's something I learned some time ago."

I nodded. "Okay, what else you got?"

She jumped at me and pinned me down like I did to her. "Not much."

I gasped. "JJ?"

"What?" She looked at me worried.

"Don't fall." She looked at me confused before I kicked her of me. She landed on her back and I had to keep myself from laughing.

I went to help her up. "You're going to be easy to teach considering you're so flexible."

She grinned evilly. "Why, thank you."

I just turned to Sage and Emma. "Do you want to take me on separately or together?"

They looked at each-other. "Together."

I smiled. "I thought you'd say that."

**Favorite TV show?**

**XXXxSmIlEyMe123xXXX **- _My fav show is NCIS no one beats Gibbs! _**(:D Gibbs! You know, I the name Tony after watching NCIS)**

**?****-**_ Phineas and Ferb. _**(Look, it's okay to like that show. I like it :D )**

**MyNameIsNot-** _It is a tie between NCIS and Doctor Who. They are both extremely, awesomely awesome shows XD. _**(XD)**

**Thegirlwhotoldalie- **_my fav show is two and a half men! _**(I have some answers for your questions; Yes, Yes and I don't know yet, probably. And for the cleaning thing, I had to clean the house too :( me and my computer obsession.)**

**Anyways, New Question: **_Favorite book? If you don't read, movie?_


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for taking so long to update, and sorry tha this is just a filer chapter but I don't really have a lot of time to spare. So I promise I will try to update tomorrow.**

**I know how you people feel about getting impatient, trust me; i've been there.**

**I don't own Maximum Ride. **

Rebel's POV

It only took about a week to teach them how to fight, once they did learn how to fight we decided to have a little fun.

We stood in the same arena we had met Dustin in; everyone was quiet as they waited for us. I was talking privately to Dustin. "Do you think they're ready?"

I nodded. "They have to be; come on it's not like they'll be gravely injured."

He sighed. "Fine but let's make this fun, a bet."

I crossed my arms. "Okay, the Director told us that you'll be covering everything up when we do missions. That means you stay behind, if my team wins you babysit Reggy."

He grinned. "And if my team wins you do everything I tell you for a month."

I shook his hand. "Deal, now let's give them the news."

We waked back to where they were waiting. "So Izzy, what are we doing?"

I grinned. "We're going to have a little competition, boys against girls."

They all cheered. Dustin interrupted. "We need to see who the best fighters are, we'll start with one against one, boy against girl."

I nodded. "Okay JJ and Tony you two are fighting; Emma and Eddie you two also; and Sage and Ian. Now the people of the same gender are part of a team, that means that you can help the people on your team. Last one standing will face either me or Dustin."

Dustin and I stepped back. "Take your positions."

They all got in fighting stances but they were still grinning. "Okay" I looked at Dustin and shrugged "Start fighting I guess."

We watched as they all fought each-other. We had taught them differently; I taught the girls to use flexibility and speed, Dustin had taught the boys to use muscle and speed. Over all we had different fighting techniques but we were equally matched.

Too bad I had taught the girls some tricks I knew so the boys didn't stand a chance.

Finally after about fifteen minutes the first one down was Eddie, I watched as Emma threw him on the floor and bent his arm back.

I raised my hands in the air. "Yes, one down two to go." Emma came up to me and we high-fived. "Good job Emma."

The others stopped fighting and looked at her. JJ and Sage were grinning while Tony and Ian were in the same position Eddie had been earlier. The girls immediately got off them and walked over to me. I watched Dustin who just looked at them in shock. "Close your mouth Dustin, you'll catch flies."

I chuckled. "Looks like I found my babysitter, now comes the fun part."

JJ crossed her arms. "I thought that was very fun."

I grinned. "Yes but now the difficult part; you three fight each-other."

The three of them looked at each-other, I grinned even wider. "But to make this more interesting; a bet if you will." I turned to look at the boys. "Who do you think will win?"

They looked at me with wide eyes, they looked scared to answer. I smiled "I was just playing, you don't have to tell me."

They sighed in relief as the girls looked at them amused. I couldn't help but to giggle. "Anyways, you three ready?" They nodded and stepped to the middle of the arena. "Just remember not to kill each-other and, begin."

They fought for a while and it was very fun to watch them kicking and punching each-other but finally the winner out of the three was JJ. I smirked, this I was expecting.

JJ smiled and walked up to me. "So who am I fighting, you or Dustin?"

Dustin and I looked at each-other before answering her. "Both."

Her eyes grew wide as she stepped back. Dustin smiled. "But we're going to be nice, choose one of them to help you."

JJ looked at everyone. "Emma."

Emma smiled and walked over to us. "This is going to be so cool."

She walked over to JJ and they both grinned. I looked at Dustin and while JJ and Emma were distracted we took them on.

They both got back to back as I took JJ and Dustin took Emma. We circled them slowly and they kept their eyes on us, waiting for us to attack.

Finally Dustin and I attacked them both at the same time. They managed to block most of the blows but some of them managed to hit their targets. _Divert Emma from JJ._

_Will do. _I kept throwing punches at JJ, taking her away from Emma. Dustin was also taking Emma away from JJ.

JJ tried to kick me but I jumped out of the way just in time. I started throwing more punches and kicking her whenever I had an opening. I realized that she wasn't protecting her legs and kicked them, making her fall of her back.

Before she could get up I ran to her and turned her around; pinning her arms behind her. "I win, ha!"

"Fine; you win but can you let me go?" I let go of her arms and she got up.

Emma and Dustin came up to us. "That was so cool, Izzy."

I smiled as I tried to catch my breath. "It was harder than I imagined." I looked at everyone than at Dustin. "I think they're ready."

He nodded. "In that case we should tell the Director."

**What is your favorite book? If you don't read, movie?**

**?-**_Other than Maximum Ride? Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Last Olympian._

**Gingers rock- **_maximum ride, percy jackson, harry potter, the thief lord, the host, series of unfortunate events, and Gone. my favorites are the first three_

**MyNameIsNot- **_Harry Potter #6 of the Harry Potter series._

**XXXxSmIlEyMe123xXXX-** _Besides Maximum Ride I like the books by Sara Dessen. Dreamland made me cry a little :(_

**_What is the saddest movie/book you've ever seen/read? _**


	24. I need help

Hi people, I'm sad to say that this isn't a new chapter.

But I need help, I just don't know how to reveal the secret to Violet and it's killing me! I've tried and tried but I come up with a blank.

I also have been terribly busy, but I assure you as soon as my brain starts being creative again, and it shall be quick, I'll get to posting another chapter.

So I have a couple of ideas here:

1.)Violet's parents could be retired scientists and they have information that could harm Itex, so they sent the "team" after them.

1.)It's an accident where Violet sees their wings.

3.)They send Erasers after the Flock.

4.)Some other thing you have in mind.

So please help me, give me ideas, anything will do.

PM or review either works fine

~scarlett mist


	25. I'm back with Chapter 24!

**So here's the next chapter, FINALLY!**

**It took me so long to write this but after I finish the next chapter I'm hoping I will be able to update faster. Anyways, here it is. **

**Me don't own anything in here :'(**

* * *

><p>Violet's POV<p>

"Come on, Vi. Let's do something fun." I stared at my book as Jag walked around me.

"Jaegar, I need to finish this book for class." I looked up at him as he groaned. "Reading isn't going to kill you. Have you even read it yet?"

He shrugged. "I will, eventually."

I looked at him skeptically. "We have to finish it by tomorrow, have you even started it?"

"Well, about that. I was going to but then I saw something about this cool movie and I just had to see it so I asked you to go with me and you said yes. Then I got back home and everyone was outside playing and I thought that, well it's Saturday, I have tomorrow. Now it's Sunday and I'm hanging out with you." He backed up at the glare I was giving him.

I stood up from the chair and pointed to the couch. "Sit down and get your book. I'm going to read it to you."

He nodded and went to get the book out of his room. He came back with it in hand and sat down; I sat down next to him and began reading.

"It is a sin to write this. It is a sin to think words no others think and to put them down upon a paper no others are to see. It is base and evil. It is as if we were speaking alone to no ears but our own. And we know well that there is no transgression blacker than to do or think alone. We have broken the laws. The laws say that men may not write unless the Council of Vocations bid them so. May we be forgiven!"

After about five hours of reading I finally got to the last words. "And here, over the portals of my fort, I shall cut in the stone the word which is to be my beacon and my banner. The word which will not die, should we all perish in battle. The word which can never die on this earth, for it is the heart of it and the meaning and the glory." I looked up at him. "So what do you think?"

He smiled. "I liked it."

I nodded. "In that case, now we can hang out."

He grinned and got up. "Yes, let's go."

He pulled me up and walked over to the door. "So where are we going now, Jaegar?"

He stopped in his tracks. "I really hadn't thought of that, any suggestions?"

I shrugged. "I've only been here for like a week. I don't know the place."

He nodded. "In that case, let's go to the park."

I smiled as we walked over to the park that was only a few blocks away. Once we arrived I saw on the bench and he sat down next to me. "You realize it's only been like a month since I moved here, it feels like it's been forever."

He nodded. "Only a month; I can't believe it." He suddenly went deep into thought.

I didn't interrupt him but just looked up at the sky, watching the clouds.

Not long after her phone ringed and she saw that it was her father calling, she immediately answered. "Yeah, Dad?"

"_Violet, you need to get home right now." _His voice sounded panicked.

"Why, what's wrong?" This got the attention of Jeagar.

"_I'll explain when you get home but don't bring anyone over, it's important." _He hung up and she took the phone from her hear.

I noticed that Jaegar was looking at me. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head and got up. "No, I just need to get home. I'll see you later."

Before waiting for his reply I walked away and headed for my house.

It didn't take long to get there and once I did I found that my parents were packing. "What's going on?"

They looked up at me and my mom came over to me. We need to leave honey."

"Why? All my friends are here, I don't want to leave." I stepped back and sighed. "It's because of them, isn't it?"

My father nodded. "Yes, they've caught up to us again. We need to leave before they find us."

I reluctantly nodded. "After I pack do you mind if I go to the Walker house and say goodbye?"

Dad didn't say anything so I looked at mom. "Just be quick, we don't know if they're here already."

I nodded and ran up the stairs. I grabbed all of my clothes and quickly threw them into my suitcase, I grabbed anything that was important and as soon as it was full I closed it and head down to the door. "I'm done packing, I'll be back in a bit."

I left the suitcase there and walked out of the door heading for Jeagar's house.

* * *

><p>Jeagar's POV<p>

As soon as Violet left the park I followed her, she headed home so I flew over to the tree next to her window.

I waited as she ran into her room and watched as she threw all of her clothes into her suitcase.

As soon as she was done I watched as she walked down stairs and head in the direction of our house.

I jumped out of the tree and ran to catch up to her. "Hey, Violet?"

She turned at the sound of my voice and gave me a small smile. "Hey, Jeagar."

"What's going on?"

She looked down and put her hands in her pockets. "I wanted to say goodbye, my family's leaving today."

"But why, can't you guys stay longer?"

She shook her head. "No, if we could we would but we can't."

I looked down at my feet. "I guess this is goodbye then."

She nodded. "Yeah, it is. We're leaving as soon as possible. If you don't mind I want to say goodbye to the rest of your family."

The only thing I could do was nod and say. "Okay."

We walked in silence the rest of the way but I couldn't figure out what the reason for their leaving was, she was blocking me somehow.

When we finally arrived I opened the door and walked straight in. Everyone was in the living room, even Dr. Martinez.

Angel stood up and came up to Violet. "Your leaving?"

The only response she got was a nod.

Angel hugged her. "I'll miss you."

Violet hugged her back. "I'll miss you too."

"Can you at least tell us why you're leaving?" Angel asked.

"I can't." But that didn't stop the thoughts from reaching her mind.

Angel's eyes widened and she looked at me. "No."

"Max, we need to get her parents now." She looked at us questioningly but nodded and she and Fang ran out of the door.

"What's going on?" Violet asked. "Why do you need to get my parents?"

Neither of us answered her question but looked up at everyone else. "We need to protect them, before they come."

They understood what we said and Iggy along with Eli and Sky left the room.

Violet grabbed my arms. "Tell me what's going on."

Angel grabbed her other arm and lead her to the cough. "You should sit down and wait for your parents to get here before we explain."

"No I want to know what's going on now."

I sighed and looked at Angel for help, she shrugged and went to sit down.

I looked back at Violet and bit my lip. "It's hard to explain."

"What's so hard to explain? The same people that are after you are after her, simple."

My eyes widened as I put Violet behind me and turned around to face the person. "Dustin?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so not one of my best chapters, but it'll do.<strong>

**As for the question, I don't have time right now but I'll do it next chapter.**

**But I'm curious has anyone read the book they were reading, can you guess what it is?**

**So you know the drill review and I will update faster.**


	26. Chapter 25

**So I'm back, yay no more Writer's Block!**

**Maximum Ride not mine :( **

**Jeagar's POV**

Dustin had his arms crossed and had an amused look on his face. "Wow, so Rebel was right. You did join the flock, you realize that by doing that you just ended your chances of getting out of this alive?"

At the same moment Max and Fang entered with Violet's parents. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Just doing my job, taking care of some loose ends. You know how that works."

I grabbed Violet's hand in mine. "You're not getting them."

His smirk grew wider. "Then I guess I'll have to bring in reinforcements, I really didn't want to do this."

The glass shattered and Erasers piled in. "Now, think about this. Give them to us or die; your choice."

I pushed Violet farther behind me. "You're not getting them."

The Erasers advanced us and Max came over to me. "You, Eli, Sky and Iggy get them out of her, we'll distract them."

I nodded and grabbed Violet's hand and headed for the door as the fighting began.

Iggy and Vi's parents went first followed by us and then Eli and Sky with Dr. Martinez and Ella.

As soon as we got out Dr. M went for the car as Violet went to talk to her parents.

I noticed that no one was outside except for us that hit me as strange. "Iggy, don't they usually have the place surrounded?

He nodded. "Yeah, we should be lucky they don't."

"Not really, it's just a distraction." Said an all too familiar voice.

"Great, they sent her." Iggy muttered.

Rebel stood in front of them alone with her hair tied back.

She pouted. "What's the matter Iggy, didn't you miss me? Because I've been waiting to see you again for a while now, they were only all too pleased when I suggested that Dustin and I to take care of the job as… call it practice. What I didn't expect was to meet up you."

"I could never miss a traitor, what you did is unforgivable. You killed your own friends."

Her pout turned into a frown. "I didn't kill my friends."

He shook his head. "No but you gave the order."

Her eyes looked at him then at me. "If you really think I wanted to do it you're wrong."

"Then why did you do it?" Asked Sky who was standing next to Vi's parents.

"I… I didn't have a choice. She made me." Her eyes turned to me and then at Violet. She looked at all of us before setting her eyes on me. "Why are you protecting her?"

"Because it's what friends do for each-other. You protect the people you care about."

She gave a small smile. "That's exactly why I have to do this."

"What?" Iggy asked.

She turned to him. "Either I kill them or they kill us."

Violet spoke up. "Please, you don't have to do this."

Rebel looked at her for a second but turned to see that Dustin came to stand beside her. "You're wrong, I do."

Before anyone could say anything she ran at Iggy and kicked him in the chest.

I looked back at Sky and Eli. "You guys stay here and protect them, no matter what."

They nodded and Sky put up a force field around them.

I turned back to Dustin. "Do you really think you can beat me?"

"I can try, can't I?"

He nodded. "You can, but it would just be a waste of time." He quickly charged at me and his fist collided with my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Rebel's POV<strong>

I swung my fist and he easily caught it. "I don't want to fight you."

"Good them this should be easy." I brought my knee up and hit him in the gut.

"Why did you do it?"

I stopped and looked at him. "You're going to have to be more specific."

"Why did you decide to leave with them, we could have fought them but you didn't." He looked at me with sadness. "It's not too late to turn back."

I yelled and kicked him in the chest. "I'm not turning back, I'm exactly where I need to be." I punched him in the face again, causing him to stumble back. "It's too late, I can't."

He grabbed my wrists in his hands. "Why can't you? I love you." He bent down to kiss me, at first I was shocked I felt like melting into his arms but I couldn't. This was for all of them, for Regina. I wasn't about to let her get killed.

"_I'm so sorry, Iggy. But this is for them, I hope you can forgive me." _I pushed him back and kneed him in the chest.

"_For who? Why can't you just tell me?" _He looked at me pleadingly.

I grabbed him by the neck and pushed him down to the ground. "Fight me or they will all die, we're trying to keep the same people safe. If you don't fight me not only will the flock die but so will everyone else. I'm not going to let them die." I whispered in his ear.

He looked shocked but gave me a small nod so show me he understood. He pushed me off himself and stood up. "If you want a fight, I'll give you one."

I smiled. "Great." I ran at him and threw a punch at him left side.

He blocked it and threw a punch at my stomach. I stumbled back and fell on my back.

I pulled myself up on my elbows and looked up at him. He was smirking. "You're not even trying."

I tilted my heat to the side. "Aren't I?" I used my feet to knock him down and stood up.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his chest. He wrapped an arm around my neck. "Give up."

"Not while I'm still breathing." I stepped on his foot and elbowed him on the chest. "Give up yet?"

He shook his head and charged at me. I jumped up and released my wings. "How 'bout we take this fight to the sky?"

He released his own wings and made a running start in my direction.

I flew up higher and waited until he reached me. "So what's this about?"

I turned to see him standing behind me. "I needed to talk to you without interruptions." I pointed to my ear. "Somewhere they can't monitor me."

"Then can you give me some answers?" He asked with his arms crossed.

I nodded. "Yes, I will give you answers. But we have to be quick before they notice. Tell Max not to trust the voice, it's her. The Director is the one talking to her. I didn't kill anyone; they're still alive and safe as long as you don't look for them. Dustin is on our side, he's a friend. Keep Violet and her family safe, they play a major part in taking Itex down." I pulled him to me and gave him a kiss, he didn't respond at first but soon relaxed and kissed me back. I opened my eyes and pulled back smiling. "Time's up."

Before he was able to comprehend what was happening I grabbed him and pulled my wings in causing us both to fall. At the last moment I pulled them back out and landed us on the ground. "Now, let's finish this."

I punched him in the stomach and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back. He used his other arm to throw me over his shoulder and I landed in a crouched position.

I smirked and ran at him again. I managed to kick him in the stomach before he grabbed both my arms and forced me to my knees.

I grit my teeth and was about to fight back when I heard her. _Come back to the base._

_What about the mission? _I asked the Director.

_Abort mission, I need to talk to you. _As soon as she said that she was gone.

Iggy must have sensed I stopped struggling because he let go. I turned to him and smiled. "It's your lucky day."

I walked over to where Dustin was fighting Jeagar and put my hands to my mouth. "Dustin, let's go!"

He looked up at me. _What about the mission?_

_Change of plans, the Director wants to see us. _

Without another word I took off and Dustin followed close behind.

As soon as we were far away and made sure no one was following me I made my way to Dustin's side. "Have fun?"

He grinned. "Most fun I've had in years, it's nice to have a challenge once in a while."

"You mean one where you have the advantage." I pulled my hair away from my face and looked down at the ground.

"Being in that place for so long, I never realized how much I missed the sky." I looked up at him to see he was also looking down.

"It's great, isn't it? So much space; being able to see everything from up here." I grinned and flew a little faster. "Race you?"

He grinned. "You're on."

**Okay, now question time!**

****_What is the saddest movie/book you've ever seen/read?_****

****Gingers Rock- ****_Titanic, Armegedon, and supriseingly the movie Up. _**(I've seen Titanic and Up, don't know about the other one.)**

**?-**_Book is Where the Red Fern Grows. Super sad, it is just awful. As for a movie, Tuck Everlasting? We watched it in middle school and the entire class was crying. It was just plain sad. _**(Tuck Everlasting made me cry, and I saw it three times.)**

**XXXxSmIlEyMe123xXXX-** _the saddest story i have ever read is The Lottery Rose, i dont remember who wrote it but it made me sob! not cry,sob. that's how emotional i was :) that or Go Ask Alic_e.

**MyNameIsNot**_- Probably any book in which one of my favorite characters died. __For example: I was in class when I found out Fred died and i shouted out "Nooooooooo!" in the middle of class. _

**So for another question, I don't really have one but you can ask me something and I'll gladly answer it. So for the quotes I used last chapter it's from a book we read in class called Anthem by Ayn Rand, very interesting book.**


	27. Chapter 26 Please don't kill me!

**Ohmygodididitagainandi'msosorrypleasedon'tkillme!**

**I know I forgot to update this story since like forever (a month, other people take longer) but I really honestly have good reasons!.. I just have to come up with them...**

**I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the other fandoms I love D':**

Rebel's POV

Nine months later

I watched through sunglasses that the guy was getting into him car. As soon as he took off I spoke into my earpiece. "He's leaving."

JJ responded. "Which direction?"

I looked at the SUV. "He's heading in Emma's direction."

Emma came on. "I see them, want me to intercept?"

I shook my head. "Just figure out where he's going."

A few minutes later Tony came on. "Look I don't mean to be picky or anything but why are we after him_?"_

I shrugged. "They didn't give me specifics, but they told me he was a lawyer."

Ian snorted. "There could be millions of reasons to want a lawyer dead."

I grinned. "Exactly, so whatever he did is going to cost him."

Sage cleared her throat. "You know for a seventeen year old girl you're pretty scary."

I shrugged. "So, you're one to talk. But I appreciate the fact you took care of your soda problem."

Everyone laughed over the earpieces as she signed off.

A minute later Emma came back on. "He went to eat at a restaurant."

I tapped my hand on the table. "Guys, how about we meet up for lunch."

Eddie came on. "Sure."

Sage came back up. "Why not?"

I nodded. "Okay, what restaurant is he at?"

Emma came back on. "I can't find the name but it's at the corner of Bowning street and Scott avenue."

"Great, meet you guys there." I told them.

Everyone agreed and turned off the earpieces.

I finished my coffee and paid before walking out the door. The restaurant wasn't that far so I arrived shortly.

Everyone was outside talking. When they saw me they came up to me.

"How have you been?"

"How's Reggy?"

"Do you have any soda?"

"I want soda."

"I'm going to order pie."

I rolled my eyes. "Come in guys."

They all walked inside and sat at the biggest table. JJ looked up at me. "So how have you been?"

I grinned. "Great, I started school again and Reggy's growing up a lot." I pulled out my cell phone. "I have a picture."

Everyone crowded around to see my little girl. Sage squealed. "She's so cute, look at her pretty hair and she has your eyes." I smiled as I saw that she noticed my baby had strawberry-blond hair and hazel eyes.

I nodded. "That's my little girl."

Tony looked up. "Why didn't you bring her?"

They all looked at me expectantly. "She's with her 'grandmother.'"

They all nodded. All of us had adoptive parents provided by the CMS, they knew about the wings but not about our jobs.

I spoke up. "Who did you get?"

Tony spoke up. "JJ, and I got some people in Texas; The Sandovals."

"Emma and I got Florida with the Jenkins." Eddie answered.

"And we got California with the Paine's." Sage and Ian high-fived. "The name fits them, they are so boring, we have to sneak out every day."

I raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

They looked at each-other. "Did I say sneak out? I meant..."

I rolled my eyes. "One of these days I'm going to have to visit you."

Their eyes widened. "You can't."

I nodded. "Yeah, I can. But I won't because I have enough with Reggy, it's been two years and she already looks like a four year old."

Tony chuckled. "She must be a handful."

I nodded. "The sad thing is that she has everyone wrapped around her finger." I twirled my finger. "Not only her but my school friends really are a handful. Look at what I'm wearing, they did this." I gestured to my clothes.

Sage laughed. "Let me guess; girly girls?"

I nodded. "Makes me miss Virginia."

Emma giggled. "You've got to admit you do look really cute and unrecognizable." I smiled a little, my hair was now strawberry blonde; the only thing that remained was the blue at the bottom. "The only reason I knew it was you was because of the way you walk."

I looked at her. "How do I walk?"

She thought about it. "Cool, strong and confident; like you're not afraid of anything."

I nodded before turning to everyone. "Now let's get back on track; do any of you have any ideas why they want us to watch him?"

They all sat down and got serious; Sage raised her hand. "Maybe he scammed a whitecoat. "

I shook my head. "I don't think they would make us do all of this just because of a scam."

Sage nodded. "The whole School?"

I grinned. "Now that would be a pretty picture."

JJ crossed her arms. "Pretty picture but unlikely."

"Does he have a family?" I asked.

"How should I know?"

I pointed at her. "If he has a family, we might be able to figure out why."

Tony looked up. "How would that help us?"

I grinned. "People with families tend to be more honest." I went to my bag and pulled out a file. "He has a girlfriend but no family."

Sage looked at the file. "So we're just supposed to watch him, right? No murder or anything?"

"Hopefully; no, honestly; I have no clue."

Iggy's POV

It's been two years since we've heard anything about Rebel. Two years since I realized how much I needed her in my life.

After Rebel and Dustin had left I told the Flock everything I knew, at first they didn't want to believe me but Jeagar and Angel had agreed with me and told me that Rebel and Dustin's thoughts were on our "dead friends."

Once we convinced everyone else we searched for them until we realized that it was a lost cause. We had no clues and no way of finding them. We gave up the search and instead decided to stay with Dr. M and Anne.

At first, when she had left with the Erasers we all thought she was a traitor but now that I know she was trying to protect the people she loved I can't help but to feel there was something I could have done to help her.

Out of all of us I was the one who took it the hardest, everyone was always trying to help me cope until it got so bad that I threatened to run away if they didn't stop trying to help.

Out of all of us it was Eli and Sky that truly helped me because they knew how I felt, they were feeling it too.

Jeagar and Violet spend more time together than usual, we know there's still a possibility that they will return to finish the job.

And as long as that's a possibility there's also a possibility Rebel will be back.

**Okay, now I know that I like completely skipped two years of their lives but I didn't want to have like five chapters worth of fillers in here so I took the lazy way out and just wrote this one! Please don't kill me, I know it's horrible!**

**MyNameIsNot-**_** You're going to regret asking me that... Don't have a favorite book but I'll name a few I really love, they're mostly series though.**_

_**Now I shall make a list!**_

_**-Born at Midnight by C.C. Hunter (I haven't finished reading it but it's going to be a part of a series, i think)**_

_**-The Alchemist by Micheal Scott (This is a 6 book series and I really recommend it to any one who likes Greek Mythology, it isn't like Percy Jackson but I enjoyed reading it a lot. If you look it up on fanfiction there's an archive for it! Ironically the guy who's guts I hate recommended it to me and I looves it _)**_

_**-Darkest Powers series by Kelly Armstrong (I don't know why I like it but I just do! It's really interesting, I'll read a bit of it to you!**_

_My name is Chloe Saunders and my life will never be the same again. All I wanted was to keep on being ordinary. I don't even know what that means anymore. It all started on the day I saw my first ghost - and the ghost saw me._

_To top it all off, I somehow got myself locked up in Lyle House, a "special home" for troubled teens. Yet the home isn't what it seems. I think there might be more to my housemates than meets the eye. The question is, who's side are they on? It's up to me to figure out the dangerous secrets behind Lyle House... before it's skeletons come back to haunt me._

_**I'll shut up about that now. But if you read it there's also a companion series called Darkness Rising.)**_

_**-Shade and Shift both by Jeri Smith-Ready (I loved the first book and hope I like the second one too. Even if there were a lot of unanswered questions which just left space of a sequel.)**_

_**-Strange Angels by Lili St. Crow (I loved this one too but I'm only starting the series, if you've seen Supernatural I really recommend it. Except this is for more teens and not all of the "monsters" die.)**_

_**And you all know Maximum Ride, if you don't what are you doing here?**_

**Sorry but no, didn't see Cowboys & Aliens.**

**And for the more rhetorical questions which I want to answer from you! What happened to me? Highschool! That's what happened to me, highschool and summer reading which I didn't feel like doing. (Strange for me, huh?) My writer's block was gone but what got in the way this time are my other more recent fandoms, like Young Justice (Tv show) and Batman (More like Jason Todd...) but I will not give up on this story until it's finished and I would really appreciate if you did bug me next time I forget to update. Though I recommend PM because I check those more than reviews ;)**

**XXXxSmIlEyMe123xXXX****- **_**(I got your name right, yay!) I dyed my hair, but it was just black. I'm going to dye it again different soon but I want to wait a bit more.**_

**Anyway, off topic but a question none the less... Do any of you watch Cartoon Network? If you do have you seen the show Young Justice, do you even know Dc Comics? I love that show so much it's not even funny, I have developed an unhealthy obsession for it! XD**


	28. Chapter 27 sorry gift for all of you

**YAY! I got this chapter finished! So as an apology for taking forever last time a new chapter...**

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

><p>Rebel's POV<p>

I closed my eyes as I stood in the washroom of the restaurant, leaning against the sink and letting out a big sigh.

"Another day gone by with no news from the flock." I mutter as I look at myself in the mirror. "Who am I kidding, they're never going to be able to help me. We're all screwed."

I opened the faucet and let the water pour down my hands. "You know, usually when people talk to themselves it's a sign to call the loony bin but after all you've been through I don't question it."

I turned around, surprised that someone was able to sneak up on me. "Don't do that JJ. I don't like people sneaking up on me."

I turned back around, knowing she was still behind me. "It's okay to miss him, you know."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, at least admit that you love him and get it over with." She muttered.

"It won't make a difference, will it? I'm never going to see him again." I shut off the water and turned to face her. "Just leave it be."

"Why don't you just tell any of us what happened back in Virginia? Why wasn't the mission successful?" The worry in her voice was obvious.

"I told you already, the Director ordered us to return so we didn't get to complete the mission. Now if you'll excuse me we should get going." I walked past her and was about to open the door when I stopped as a thought occurred to me. "Do you think you'll ever see them again, your family?"

She smiled. "I like to think so. The same way I think you'll get your happily ever after with Iggy."

I smiled at her, my mood livening because of that one thought. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Both JJ and I walked over to the cashier to pay for our food. I took out my money as the girl behind the counter stared at me.<p>

"Um yes?" I asked her when it started to get awkward.

She finally noticed she was staring and shook her head. "Sorry, it's just. Aren't you Ivory Flinn?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Depends, who's asking?"

"It's just that I heard that the CMS was going to ask Ivory's band Wykkyd Angels to perform at one of their rallies in Arizona where the flock will make their first appearance in two years, with the new members and you look a lot like her." She tried to explain.

I mentally groaned as JJ butted in. "They're going to finally come back?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, but they haven't set the date yet. They're still trying to prepare everything so I wanted to know if it was true."

JJ turned to me. "Why didn't you tell me? This is huge, huger than our school concert!" She squealed.

"Because I hadn't heard either, although now I know why my friends keep insisting we take a gig." I muttered.

"So you are her?" The girl asked. "I was planning on going there if it's true."

I nodded and extended my hand. "Yeah, I'm her. Nice to meet you…"

She shook my hand. "I'm Ebony Benjamin. So if it's true will you do it?" She asked excitedly.

I shrugged. "Not up to me. But if it gets the flock to come I'm all for it." _And I get to see Iggy again._

"Aren't you the leader of the band?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I don't get to make all the decisions without their consent." She handed me my change and I placed it in my back pocket. "But I wouldn't worry too much about it considering they love the flock."

She smiled. "That's great, can't wait till then."

I nodded and gave her a smile of my own. "Nice meeting you Ebony."

"You too." I turned to leave as JJ followed me.

"You have a band? Wait, what? Omg you're going to get to see the flock this is great!" She squealed.

"No, it's not." I deadpanned.

"What are you talking about?" She asked me.

"JJ I'm not supposed to have any contact with them, like at all." I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "This is just a pain."

"Look they said for Isis to stay away from the flock, the flock doesn't know Ivory. And it'll be a little suspicious if you're the only person trying to avoid the flock…" She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Besides, you said it's up to your band right?"

I nodded. "I guess you're somewhat right. I just need to think this all through."

JJ smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. "Why don't you take some time off and we'll keep on working, we'll just be a phone call away."

I bit my lip. "I don't know…" Just as I was about to continue my cell phone rang and I checked the caller id to see it was her, the director.

I sighed and put the phone to my ear. "Yes mam?"

"I need to speak to you, meet me in the park one block away from where you're currently at."

I nodded. "Okay, see you there."

I shut off the phone and looked at JJ. "You're in charge, stay on him."

She nodded and gave me a sympathetic look. "Good luck."

I sighed and turned, heading for the door.

* * *

><p>I walked over to the park bench and waited for her, thinking about what she could possibly want to talk about. IN PERSON.<p>

She could have just contacted me through telepathy, even if I do hate it.

I growled as I sensed her approach and turned to make sure she was alone.

She approached me with her head held high and walking straight to me. I didn't bother to stand up but looked the other way as she approached. "Good evening, Isis."

"What was so important that you had to come all the way here to talk to me?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

She sighed but didn't lecture me about manners. "It has come to my attention that the flock is planning on making a comeback. And that you've made a band who is supposed to perform with them. I just wanted to make it clear to you that you cannot under any circumstances reveal yourself to them."

"I'm pretty sure you didn't come all this was just for that, so what's the real reason?" I tilted my head to the side and faced her as she sat beside me.

She sighed and put her hand in her pocket. "I wanted to give you this." She placed a small necklace in my hand. "For Regina."

"What is it for?" I asked, turning is around in my palm.

"Considering you're going to be near the flock and Regina isn't trained in hiding her thoughts as you and Dusting are this here will disrupt the thoughts so Angel and Jeagar can't hear them. Sadly it also hides her thoughts from you." She explained.

"Okay, so is that it? Can I get back to my friends now?" I asked her, sounding irritated.

"One more thing, if any of the flock find out who you are we will not regret to get rid of them and your team. I hope you understand that this is putting everyone in danger."

I snorted. "No shit Sherlock, I know what's at risk. You don't have to remind me every time we talk to each-other."

She chuckled. "I see your attitude hasn't changed much."

"I guess it hasn't." I muttered, crossing my arms.

"I understand you miss them but this is what was meant to happen." She placed what was supposed to be a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I pushed her hand off and stood. "Go to hell." Without another word I walked away, not bothering to look behind me.

I didn't go back to the restaurant but instead chose to take a walk, I told JJ there were things I needed to think about and I wasn't lying.

**So again sorry for the last time, I'm actually going to try to finish this story before I continue with my others.**

**MyNameIsNot -**_** Hellz no, the show will still be continued this month on the 16th but the real new episode will air on the 23rd. For my summer reading I had to read of Mice in Men which turned out to be a bit interesting but I would have rather read other books I actually like. Yes I am a Freshman but I have all Pre-Ap classes that will soon kill me. THERE'S TOO MUCH HOMEWORK! I said Rebel was 15? Oh yeah... I'll fix that thank you for telling me. And I'll update a new chapter on Tuesday also but in the afternoon like at 3 or 4 depends if I have homework or not. :)**_

**XXXxSmIlEyMe123xXXX-**_** That must really suck, thankfully I haven't gone through that but I'm still horribly sad. Turns out I have no classes with my friends, and they want to change my classes JUST WHEN I'M GETTING USED TO THIS LAYOUT! It sucks that I know almost no one in my classes. And again the homework point, my mom threatened to take away my computer if I don't keep my grades up. Grrr, she knows I'll do great but it still makes me mad that she threatens ME when she should be threatening my little brother with his video games because he sucks at school! As for the show, you can see it online too. I recently started watching it after I heard Robin was in it :D the only good part of my summer.**_

**As for all my reviewers I know you people want some Iggy action but be patient, he will come along with the flock in a couple more chapters!**

**For now review!**

**PS I have a link of how I imagine Rebel to look throughout the story in my profile, at the bottom with all other links, check it out! **


	29. Chapter 28 YAY!

**Hi people a new chapter as promised dedicated to MyNameIsNot! I'm not going to say more and let you get back to this story all questions you have are answered at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>Rebel's POV<p>

I got back into the motel about five hours later, thinking can truly make you lose track of time. Everyone but Tony and JJ were already asleep.

They were making out when I entered. Can you say awkward? No, not really I just burst out laughing at their embarrassment. JJ threw a pillow at me, glaring.

That caused me to laugh even harder. Eventually my laughter died down and I realized I was lying on the floor not even five feet from the door.

I lazily got up and locked the door heading to the room I was sharing with JJ. I heard Tony whisper goodnight to JJ and go to the room he was sharing with Ian.

JJ walked into the room and sat on her bed looking at me as I pulled my PJ's from my suitcase. I looked up at her. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

She blushed. "Sorry, it's just you look so different since I last saw you."

I nodded. "So do you but I guess being mutated does that to a person. I'm sorry about that out there, it's just that it's not every day I see two mutants actually having a normal teenage moment."

I walked over to the clothes outside and put them back in the suitcase. "It's not your fault, you know?"

I shook my head. "If you wouldn't have met me you'd still be with your family or at school."

I heard her get up from the bed and walked over to me. "Yeah but if I wouldn't have met you I would have never met Sage and Tony would still be part of Donny's posse, not my boyfriend."

I shook my head. "That doesn't make up for everything that I put you through."

She grabbed my shoulders so I was looking straight at her. "I may be a mutant freak but I'm a happy mutant freak with my best friend and boyfriend." She looked around. "Besides, being here beats having a week of school."

I laughed. "How do you convince your guardians to not make you go?"

She shrugged and walked back to her bed. "I did go; they moved me up two grades that same week."

I stared at her wide eyed. "You graduated?"

She nodded. "Those scientists were good for something."

I turned back to my things. "I just stay for my friends; I don't want to be seen as a major nerd." I walked over to the bathroom to change into my huge T-Shirt and baggy shorts.

I walked out to see that JJ was already asleep. Ten minutes later I walked out to the living room and took my phone out.

I saw that it was 8:30; with luck Reggy was still awake. I dialed my house number and waited for Dustin to answer. "Hello?"

I smiled. "Hey D, it's me."

"Hey Is, you want to talk to Regina?"

I nodded. "Is she still awake?"

"Yeah, she's watching Barney; let me go get her."

"You shouldn't let her see that demonic dinosaur." I muttered and heard him laugh.

He left the phone for a second before I heard another voice. "Hi, mommy."

I grinned. "Hi sweetie, are you being good to Uncle D?"

"Yeah Mommy, Uncie Dustin funny; he and gwandma took me to gwet Ise cweam and his fwell on him."

I nodded. "That's good honey, did you drop it on him?"

I heard her yawn. "When awe you coming home, Mommy? Awe you having fun? Will you get mawd if I say ywes?"

I laughed. "Yeah honey, I'm having fun but not as much fun as I would have if I was with you. I'll be back by Saturday and Auntie Ellie will take us shopping. Don't worry, I'm not mad."

She groaned. "But Mommy, Auntie Ellie like too much pink."

"I'll take you to see a movie afterwards."

She squealed. "Okay, sowy I got to go Uncie Dustin says its nwap time."

I nodded. "That's okay; your Mommy's sleepy too. I'll see you soon honey."

"Bye Mommy, 'ove you."

"I love you too baby."

The phone was passed back to Dustin. "Goodnight Mommy." He teased.

"Shut up Dustin, you're just jealous you don't have a beautiful child like mine." I walked over to the couch.

"Well she is my niece, so how are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine; it's good to see my friends again. I just wish I could bring Reggy with me."

"Well get home, the girl is really missing you."

I nodded. "I'm planning on getting there in about two days, make sure to keep her entertain; even if you end up covered in some sort of food."

"Fine, that girl is so evil I can't believe she can do that to her own uncle."

I grinned. "She's just like her parents." I frowned. "More like her dad."

Dustin answered. "Just get home early or I'll have to fly there and get you myself."

I nodded. "Maybe, look I gotta go."

"Okay talk to you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Izzy, wake up. I want to go out."<p>

I threw my arm in the direction of the voice and turned around, snuggling into my pillow.

"Please, we make bacon."

I sat up and looked around. "Bacon?"

Emma nodded from the side of the bed. "Tony made it but the boys probably finished it already."

I was out of the bed and into the kitchen in seconds. I squealed like a little girl as I saw the bacon on the table. "BACON!"

Sage was stuffing her mouth with eggs as I sat down in-front of the bacon and inhaling it like there was no tomorrow. "Sage, you're going to choke yourself with all that egg."

She swallowed. "Look who's talking Bacon breath."

I half-heartedly glared at her. "Touché my friend, touché."

Tony came over and took the plate of bacon from my grasp. I glared at him but he just took the plate and set it down as far from me as possible. "Did you just do what I think you did?"

JJ looked at me and, without losing eye-contact, reached for a piece of bacon and put it in her mouth. She swallowed and grinned.

I glared at her and reached for the pancakes; I ripped one in half and threw it at her face, covered in syrup. Her expression was priceless; I burst out laughing.

I didn't notice when she got up, grabbed the syrup and walked over to me; pouring it over my face and body.

I stopped laughing and got up reaching for the eggs behind me. I threw the eggs on her face grinning like a maniac.

We looked at each-other and both got the message. _This means war…_

I knocked the table over and pulled Ian and Sage to my side. Emma ran into her room which left JJ with Tony and Eddie.

I looked over at Sage. _Make me invisible._

She looked back at me. _Why?_

I looked over at Ian. _Never-mind; make Ian invisible. _I looked over at Ian. _Get some ingredients from the kitchen._

He looked over at me and nodded. We all ducked behind the table while Sage made Ian invisible.

Eddie was throwing things at us mentally. I looked over at Sage and she grinned, she turned herself invisible and grabbed the leftover bread.

She walked over to their side and smacked the bread straight into Tony's face. While this was happening Ian came back with the food and turned visible again.

A piece of bacon came at him but it passed right through him. I grinned and caught the bacon before shoving it into my mouth and turned back to the fight in hand.

Sage had come back and was holding a water gun. She caught me looking at it and shrugged before filling it with vinegar.

She handed it to me and grabbed the chocolate syrup. I gave Ian the ketchup and counted down _Five… four… three… two… ONE!_

We jumped up and sprayed our targets. I went for JJ, Ian went for Eddie and Sage went for her brother.

We finished our ammo and retreated to the table. Just when I thought it was over the other side was covered with nacho cheese courtesy of Emma.

I watched as she jumped up and threw the contents of the can at them; I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing... again.

After we calmed down we got up and cleaned our little mess. Emma decided we should go to the mall afterward. Oh joy.

The sad part is; she made us all excited because of her mood prob- excuse me, powers.

Yep, meet the evil creature known to man as girly girl. God if you're out there, kill me now.

* * *

><p><strong>So I thought this story needs some happy and random moments! Meaning behold the food war! Lol I know epic fail<strong>** -.-"**

**Anyway as you all know I don't own Maximum Ride (don't judge me I put it down here to try something different)**

**Smiley (you know who I'm talking too X.X)-**_ Lolz I know, right? Epic confusion but that's just to keep you interested ;) jk. I put her in a band (who's members will be introduce later (even if you already know one DX) and I'm not telling you who) because it's the only way to get her and her man back together! :D (at least that I can think of, my mind's pretty much mush right now.) Besides only so much can happen in two years!_

**MyNameIsNot (At least I can get your name right)- **_Wifi sucks, that's all I'm going to say about the matter. I hate it, it hates me. I haven't read TKAM... But yes the show will not be cancelled, they've actually already started on the second season :D muahahaha soon I'll have my show back! Anyways HAPPY B-DAY! Hope you enjoyed the pathetic excuse for a chapter..._

**SilverStar121- **_I know... I hate myself for doing it. Just a couple of more chapters and "Jeff" and "Ivory" finally meet! He will also meet little Reggy, "Ivory's" little sister..._

**So R&R and tell me how quickly you want Ig and Bel to see each-other! And If I should make a chapter in Iggy's POV (Even if I feel it will suck) **


	30. Chapter 29 Cause of my failing grades!

**Hello my fellow readers! How's your life been? Cause mine sucks! Don't get me wrong I love life and everything but I feels so ashamed, I'm failing most of my classes and my life is at an all time low. I haven't had a proper conversation with my best friend even though we go to the same school! **

**Luckily my grades are getting better but I still don't know what Viral Reproduction looks like -.-" Anyways, I'll celebrate with a new chapter.**

* * *

><p>Rebel's POV<p>

"Izzy, can we please get that cute top?" Emma was standing in-front of me using Bambi eyes, begging for the top we had just passed by.

Max had told me what they were and obviously she had been paying attention. I sighed and nodded. "Sure" she jumped up "but just that one."

She nodded and led us all to the store that had the 'cute top' Emma wanted.

I stopped Emma at the door and turned to the others. "If you all want to go somewhere I'll meet you at the food court."

Tony and JJ walked away in one direction, Sage, Ian and Eddie walked in the other. I sighed and walked into the store that smelled of perfume.

Emma walked to me and smiled. "Let's get out of here."

I looked at her. "I thought you wanted the shirt?"

She nodded. "I already bought it."

I looked at her shocked. "We haven't even been here for five minutes."

She smiled. "I know but I had already come here yesterday and they kept it on hold, now let's go get something better; like shoes."

I grinned. "Shoes I will do."

We walked away from the girly store and stopped at the biggest shoe store we could find.

We ended up buying two pairs of shoes each. Afterward we left with bags in hand and walked in the direction of the food court.

We were almost there when I heard someone whistle behind me. I turned around only to be met by a group of guys looking at me.

Emma saw the look on my face and took the bag from my hands. The guy that whistled walked over to me and grinned. "How about you and I have a little fun tonight?"

I snorted. "Dream on."

He walked a little closer and I ended up having to look up at him. He still had that stupid grin in his stupid face. "Don't be like that, baby. Just tell your little friend to go home and we I can make you the happiest girl alive."

I leaned in to whisper in his ear. "The only way I'll be the happiest girl alive is if you and I go to my house." I smiled sweetly. "Then how about I make you dinner and we play a little something called stab the boy in the stomach." I growled the last part at him before pushing him away.

He looked pissed as he lifted himself off the floor. "How about I teach you a lesson?"

I grinned. "I've handled assholes worse than you."

He grabbed my forearm and pulled me to him but I twisted my arm so I held his behind his back, causing him fall again. The guy was going to attack again but someone came up and grabbed him by the arm. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The guy backed away from Tony. "This is none of your concern."

Tony shook his head. "Actually it is, you were just hitting on my sister. So I'll tell you again, back off."

The guys with him ran off followed by the guy himself. I laughed at their faces, they thought Tony was scary.

JJ was standing behind him along with Sage and the boys. I shook my head and walked over to Emma, taking my bags back. "You guys ready to eat?"

They all nodded. We walked over to a table and everyone sat down while I got the pizzas.

I looked at the chick in the counter that was looking at me concerned. "Are you okay? I saw what happened with you and Lane."

I nodded. "Don't worry; I know how to take care of people like that."

She smiled. "Good; what can I get you?"

I looked over at the menu. "I'll take five peperoni pizzas and two cheese pizzas."

She smiled and nodded. "Your family must eat a lot."

I shrugged. "You're not the first person who's told me that, actually people ask me if I'm crazy."

She laughed. "I don't think it's weird at all, I've had worse."

I stared at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yep, the flock themselves actually about a year ago."

She pointed to a screen behind her showing the latest show the flock had done for the CMS.

"_We have been told that the newest members of the flock, Iggy, was actually an original flock member before he was taken from them and was presumed dead."_

"It's so cool that Iggy's really alive."

I smirked. "Yeah, it's too bad Iggy's not dating anyone."

The girl shrugged. "He won't get a girlfriend, it's rumored that his love turned on him."

I raised an eyebrow. "Love, who was she?"

The girl shrugged, again. "They won't say what her name is."

I nodded. "What about Jag? Is he dating anyone?"

The girl shrugged, unphased that his nickname slipped from my mouth. "There are rumors that he has a human girlfriend."

"Well thanks for the update, I need to get going."

She frowned. "I didn't get your name."

I extended my hand. "Call me Izzy."

She shook my hand. "Nice to meet you Izzy, I'm Carrie."

I waved and turned around with the pizzas in hand. "Finally." Sage exclaimed.

I set the pizzas down. "What took you so long?" Tony asked.

I pointed to the Carrie. "She was, we were having a nice little conversation."

"Strange how you attract everyone's attention." Sage muttered.

JJ looked up. "About what?"

I reached for a slice. "The Flock and CMS."

"WHAT?" They all exclaimed.

I shrugged. "No big deal, she just talked about the fact that Jag got a human girlfriend." I smirked, knowing exactly who it was.

They all visibly relaxed; Ian looked up. "What about my mom?"

I smiled. "Don't worry about her, she's fine."

"How do you know?" Eddied looked at me sadly.

"They won't hurt them."

Tony looked interested. "How do you know?"

I grinned. "I didn't tell the cool part, my guardian is part of the people that started the CMS she has information on anyone or anything to do with mutants and both your moms' joined."

Sage smiled. "Cool, so you can keep tabs on all our families?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you all feel like I'm neglecting Iggy? D:<strong>

**But I just need a couple of chapters before the not-so-great ****appearance, I promise!**

**Next chapter will hopefully be back in Arizona with Dustin, Reggy and someone who most of you know and I somewhat hate for having a crush on Rebel's man! (At least according to JP) **

**For now review and tell me what viral reproduction looks like cause I have no clue! XP**


	31. Chapter 30 Procrastination on my part

**So not much to say or do so I'll leave you too it.**

**Don't own MR.**

* * *

><p>Dustin's POV<p>

"Uncie Dustin, can we make bweakfast?" I looked up from my pillow to see Reggy sitting right next to me.

I nodded, rubbing my eyes. "Yeah, just let me get up."

She nodded and got off the bed. I sat up and lifted her into my lap she giggled.

I smiled. "Now have you woken grandma up?"

She shook her head. "Didn't have to, she weft ewrli."

I nodded and got up placing her on my hid. "In that case let's go make breakfast."

She giggled. "Can I try to fwy?"

I shook my head. "Sorry baby, Mommy said you could get hurt."

She pouted. "But I want to fwy like you and Mommy."

I nodded. "How about we make breakfast and then we ask Aunt Ellie and her mom to make you cookies? Them when Mommy gets here we tell her to teach you?"

She nodded. "Okway but can we get Ise cweam?"

I lifted her up and set her on the kitchen counter. "Sure but later after we make breakfast, what do you want?"

She smiled. "Bacwon and waffles with chwocate."

* * *

><p>"Regina come out here right this instant." I looked at the closed door in-front of me.<p>

She opened the door and stepped out. Her lip was quivering. "Sowy Uncie Dustin, don't be mawd."

I lifted her up and kissed her cheek. "It's okay Reggy, I'm not mad but we do need to take a shower before we do anything else."

She nodded and smiled up at me. "Okway."

I carried her into the room and set her on the bed. "Okay so do you want to pick what you wear or do I?"

She jumped up. "Can I?"

I nodded. "Sure come over here."

She jumped off the bed and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a purple dress.

I smiled at her, until I saw her choice of shoes. "I forgot who you were related to."

With her dress she chose a pair of purple converse. She grinned. "Mommy does it."

I nodded. "Yeah, if she ever wears a dress that is."

She giggled. "Mommy says dwesses awe too gwily."

I shook my head. "Some are, others aren't."

She walked over to the bathroom door. "Can I showew now?"

I walked over to her. "Yeah come on." I lifted her up and opened the door.

* * *

><p>One painful hour later, we were ready to go. I grabbed Reggy and started my car. "So where do we go first?"<p>

She thought about it. "To Auntie Ellie's Howse."

I nodded. "Okay, we'll go to Auntie Ellie's house."

We arrived at her house fifteen minutes later. I had to stop Reggy from jumping out.

I carried her on my shoulders as I knocked on the door.

Reggy squealed as the door opened. "Auntie Ellie!"

'Auntie Ellie' laughed and hugged Reggy. "It's nice to see you two, both of you."

I laughed as she let Reggy down and walked in to the house. "She really likes you, Ella."

She smiled. "I know; she likes you two though."

I nodded. "She should. I'm her uncle."

She sat down on the couch. "I though you weren't related."

I sat down next to her. "We're not, not by blood at least."

She nodded. "It must be hard on both of you, having no family."

I shrugged. "It's okay; not so bad considering I never met my real family."

She smiled. "How did you even end up with Ivy as a sister?"

I grinned. "That's an even longer story."

She looked over at Reggy that was not sitting on the couch watching Wizards of Waverly Place. "I'm guessing we have time."

I looked over at her. "Not enough, maybe some other time."

She nodded. "It's okay but just promise me something." She sighed. "Promise me you'll tell me someday."

I nodded. "Someday; just not today."

She grinned. "Great. Let's go shopping."

Reggy groaned. "Why?"

I lifted her up. "Because there's ice cream at the mall."

She immediately smiled. "Okay."

We had to wait while Ella changed before we could go anywhere so while she went up to her room I thought about everything that had happened in the last nine months. They had let us go, my mission was to train them and make sure no one suspected anything.

We all got along well but after five months we were separated like the Director had said. The CMS found us and gave us homes; we met Ella shortly after that in school.

Every time Isis had a mission I took care of Reggy and made sure no one suspected anything. They were my family now, I protected them.

_Yeah and we protect you._

_Oh hey Isis, how is everyone?_

_They're fine. We're thinking of heading home early, I'll probably be there by tomorrow morning._

_Great, your daughter wants to learn how to fly._

I heard her mentally groan. _First the flock shows up again and now this . I guess I'll have to teach her._

_The flock showing up? Really? And she won't take no for an answer._

_Okay in that case I'll be there by tomorrow. Have fun shopping._

_What about the flock?_

_Ask Ella, I'm sure she knows considering most of the band knows too. _

She cut off the mental link just as Ella walked in, she smiled. "All ready."

I got up. "Great, let's go."

She smiled and followed me out, holding one of Reggy's arms. "So where is Ivy again?"

"She went to catch up with a couple of old friends, why?" I turned to her as she opened the car door for Reggy.

"Oh I just wanted to ask her something." She muttered, opening the other door.

"About?" I pulled open my door and sad down, starting the engine.

"Just something about the band." She responded.

"If you say it's also about the flock I can assure you she knows."

She raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"She told me last time I talked to her, she didn't give details though."

"Oh, did she sound mad?" The look she gave me was full of worry.

"No, more like pissed. But that's because you should never keep things from her." I drove you of the drive-way and glanced at her from the side. "By the way, what was it you wanted to ask her?"

"Oh, yeah. The rest of the band already know this but I wanted to ask her if she was fine with the band preforming at this CMS even that will feature the flock. Can you believe it? They're finally coming back!"

"Oh." _No wonder she sounded irritated. _"Did the others agree?"

"Biwdys coming?" Reggy asked.

"Yes Regina the birdies are coming!" Ella sounded completely excited.

I sighed and placed my hand on the steering wheel. "So where too first?"

"The mall of course, Duncan." Ella gave him a teasing smile as he drove to the mall.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so for "security" purposes Dustin will now be called Duncan with anyone who isn't the team or Reggy.<strong>

**And I added Ella.**

**Now I'll leave you because there's a Biology project with my name on it and due in less than 2 days (with no work even begun on it...)**

**Reviews would be lovely and greatly appreciated! XD**


	32. Chapter 31

**So the much wanted Flock POV is here, and I shall leave now.**

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

><p>Max sighed as she placed the last suitcase inside her boyfriend's car. "That's the last of 'em guys!"<p>

Nudge immediately ran out with Angel at her tail. "Oh my gosh, Max we can finally leave, yes! I know it's just Arizona but maybe I can go shopping there, I wonder if they have any cute clothes. They have to right because that's where Ella gets all her clothes. I can't wait till we get there, I'm going to get her to show me all the cute clothes and maybe some shoes. Can you believe it? We're finally back, I wonder if the people missed us. They probably did, I mean it's not every day that you see kids with wings in real life. But I guess now it is since everyone knows about Itex and the School. And considering the flock has about doubled in size it will be even more common to-" Her rambling was stopped by Iggy's hand.

"Just like old times, right Nudge?" He teased.

She nodded but couldn't talk because of his hand.

Max sighed. "Thanks Iggy, now where's everyone else?"

He shrugged. "Jeagar life twenty minutes ago with Violet and her parents in their van, Sky and Eli left with them. Fang's trying to wake up Gazzy, I gave up after five minutes."

Max bit her lip; Iggy had been acting a lot better since they found out they were going back out in public, considering the chances of finding Rebel were even bigger for all of them.

"I guess I should go help him then." With a reluctant sigh Max walked back into the house heading for the kid's (technically he's still not a teen) bedroom.

Fang was sitting in the chair beside the bed with his head leaning on his palm.

"How long have you been trying?" She asked with her arms crossed.

He checked his watch. "About ten minutes."

Max rolled her eyes. "Did you try everything?"

He nodded. "Just about."

She smirked. "I doubt it, Gazzy wake up Iggy make eggs and bacon."

He immediately sat up. "Where?"

"In here." She pointed to her stomach.

Gazzy groaned. "Max!"

She grinned. "Next time wake up on time and we'll leave you some."

He stuck out his tongue at her. "Fine, when are we leaving?"

Fang stood up. "As soon as you get dressed, we've got a long way to go considering none of us want to travel in a plane."

Max nodded. "Right, so hurry up so we can get there on time and we'll buy you some food on our way there."

He gave a loud yawn before getting up and going to get changed.

Fang wrapped an arm around Max. "Is everyone else ready?"

She nodded, leaning into his chest. "Yeah, everyone that's coming with us that is."

He sighed. "You noticed Iggy?"

Max bit her lip again. "Yeah, it's kind of freaking me out."

"At least this is better than him being depressed all the time." He murmured.

She shrugged. "I guess… I don't think he'll ever give up looking for her."

"Yeah but I'd be the same way if that happened to you."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't get all sappy with me, Fang."

He smirked. "I'm not, I'm just stating a fact. None of us would ever give up on the one we love."

Max nodded. "I know, and none of us ever should."

"We should probably finish up getting ready now that the Gasman's finally awake." He muttered.

"I think everything's almost done, we just need you to take the first driving shift." She separated from him and exited out the room's door.

Iggy leaned his back on the van as he waited for Max and the rest.

"You okay Iggy?" Angel asked.

He nodded. "I'm fine."

"We're going to find them you know. Rebel and the rest, we're not going to stop until we find them." She reassures.

He gave her a small smile. "I know Angel, thanks. I just… I miss her."

She smiled at him. "I miss her too, it's weird. I only knew her for a while but she was so nice to all of us it's like I've known her my whole life."

He nodded. "I can't believe that I ever thought she could have actually betrayed us. She hated the School as much as we do."

"That doesn't mean anything, I think she wanted you to forget her. From what I could read she loved you, but at the same time she knew the risks of being with you and she chose the safe choice." Angel looked at the ground. "In the end she wanted to be with you, but everyone else's wellbeing came before her happiness."

Iggy looked at her, glad that Nudge had gone back into the house. "Did she know where she was going?"

Angel looked up at him. "I don't, she was thinking of too many things at once. Almost like she wanted to distract me, but I did get one clear thought; Aleda."

Iggy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Aleda?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah, I thought the same thing you are but I researched a little bit and found something. Aleda is a name in Latin meaning Small and Winged. I didn't say anything before because it just confused me, sorry."

He shook his head. "No it's fine Angel, but what do you think it means?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, do you think I should tell Max?"

He cleared his throat. "No, it's probably nothing we need her to worry about."

Angel nodded as he went back into the house. She sighed as she closed her eyes, there was something else she didn't mention. Another thought that bothered her to no end.

_Eight months in nine days._

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	33. Chapter 32 No Comment

**I feel so ashamed! -_-'**

**It's been so long since I updated this story, sorry...**

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

><p>Sky's POV<p>

I stifled a yawn as I leaned my head against Eli's shoulder, both of us in one of the back seats of the van. It was still early in the morning and none of us had really gotten any sleep considering none of us could sleep.

"Someone sounds tired." Eli whispered into my ear.

I smiled, my eyes still closed as I leaned against him. "Yeah, I am. At least I can still keep my eyes opened not like those two love birds." I pointed to the seat behind us.

Mrs. Gibson looked up once she heard what I was talking about. "No wonder they were so quiet, most of the time they're talking."

I stifled a giggle. "Yeah, that's true."

Looking behind me I got a better look at them; they were both seated kind of like we were except Jaegar had an arm around her. Her head was leaned on his chest with her hair everywhere, a small smile on her lips.

Making a snap decision I pulled out my cell phone. "What are you doing?" Eli asked me.

I put a finger to my lips and shushed him. "Be quiet. Look from what I've learned these past years is that you can never have enough of one thing."

"Bacon?" He offered.

I rolled my eyes. "No… well yes but not just that, it's blackmail."

"Oh." He replied.

Mrs. Gibson chuckled. "Just remember it's my daughter our blackmailing."

I turned to both of her parents while the phone snapped a picture. "Oh yeah…"

"Don't sound so nervous." Mr. Gibson spoke up from behind the steering wheel. "We're not telling you not to take the picture."

"I heard that." A voice from behind me interrupted. "Dad, why are you letting her blackmail and, possibly, embarrass me?" Violet asked.

Her mother chuckled. "Honey, we're your parents it's what we do best."

She playfully glared. "That's no fair."

"Life's not fair." Her father responded.

_Boo!_

I jumped, my eyes wide. "Jaegar!"

He snickered. "Serves you right."

I crossed my arms. "Two can play at that game." Grabbing Eli by the back of the head I pulled him towards me and made our lips meet.

Eli stood shocked for a couple of seconds before he responded, his soft lips moving with mine in perfect sync. Behind me heard Jaegar complain which made my grin grow, that didn't mean I stopped the kiss.

We continued to kiss even after Jaegar and Violet started giving off complaints; that was until I heard the familiar click of a camera.

Turning my head to the both of them I glared at Violet who had somehow gotten my phone. "Put it down."

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Make me, Sky."

I quickly hopped over the seats and went for the phone, only to be pushed back by a laughing Jaegar, my phone now in his hand. "Not so fast, Sky. It's only fair."

"If you don't give me my phone I'll break your wings off." I threatened.

"Okay, but first a question. When did you get so mean?" He asked me.

Instead of me replying it was Eli. "Probably the lack of sleep."

"Which means you better give me that phone." I growled.

"Kids, relax." Mrs. Gibson spoke. "We're almost there."

Jeager turned to look out the window, giving me the chance to steal the phone back. "Ah ha! I win."

He stuck his tongue out. "Baby."

"Brat." I retaliated.

"Look." Violet spoke out. "It's like you two are practically related."

"Hey you know what I just thought of?" Jaegar asked, getting sidetracked. "What are we telling the band, the truth or that we're just normal kids?"

"Don't you have to tell them the truth?" Violet asked. "It would make everything ten times easier."

"Yeah, it makes sense." Eli replied.

I shook my head. "Wait a minute, we're doing it again."

Everyone looked at Jaegar. "Oops…"

I rolled my eyes, going back to sit with Eli. "Just make sure you wake me up when we get there." I mumbled, snuggling against his chest once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so it's not a lot but hopefully it's enough to get me started again, hope you liked it!<strong>

**Now I must ask a question! :P**

**Titanic... what did you think of the movie? Of the real life event? Have you even heard of it?**

**Please review, don't tempt me to just abandon this story because you're too lazy to review! I'm not kidding I really do depend on them to survive, I'll go into depression! (again) :O**


	34. The End

**First of all, I have to apologize.**

**If any of you have been reading this from the very beginning and have waited while I ignored this story I am sorry… and I am very sorry to say that I can't continue.**

**It's come to my attention that this website is taking up my life and it's probably the reason as to why I am having a hard time in school. I can't let that happen.**

**Secondly I want to let everyone know that it doesn't have to be the end for this story, I want to re-write it and make it at least decent.**

**But I'll only do it if more than one person wants me to do it.**

**I actually do want to keep writing this, but my life is freaking busy right now and to tell you the truth I am not as obsessed with Maximum Ride as I once was, but that doesn't mean I don't still love it… and Iggy!**

**Especially when I just met a new MR lover who likes him just as much as I do, she's fun to hang around with!**

**I also want to re-read the books again so my story won't suck. **

**So if you want me to re-write it and not give up review or PM me and tell me that's what you want, I am begging. This isn't the only story I'm re-doing and I know that some people do like them, so again I'm sorry to give up like this…**

**~Scarlett Mist**


	35. Story's New Beginning, Literally

**So I just came to say that I've re-made the story and published the first chapter, if anyone cares... it's on my profile. **

**... Bye.**


End file.
